A Different Path
by Catwhiskers24
Summary: When a clumsy, awkward teen stumbles her way into her favorite video game, her life changes forever. When she finds out that she is a Defender, she expects to go on an adventure with Link. But no, all her plans are ruined when she is mistaken as the Spirit Maiden, and her fate becomes twisted with a certain flamboyant demon lord's. What happens next, neither one of them expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Catwhiskers24 here. This is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty excited. This is just the prologue, but the first chapter will come soon. Well, hopefully. There are OCs in this, so sorry if that's not your thing. And sorry in advance, but I'm horrible at naming characters. Though, some do have a bit of significance. Anyways, here it is then. Be sure to review, fav, and follow please! Enjoy!;)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own loz or any of its characters except the OC's are mine. **

-Prologue- Well, this is it. The moment I've-no we've-been waiting for. We'd finally be free of the scourge of this world. Demise. But there was one little flaw in my perfectly devised plan. I was preoccupied at the moment. How, you ask? See the average sized teenage girl over there? The one with the brown hair tucked in the messiest French braid that had ever existed? The one being strangled by the guy almost a third taller than her? That's me. And my attacker is my best friend. I've saved his life countless times. Once a few minutes ago actually. The kiss-of-life if you will. All of it being ruined by the master I thought he'd turned his back on. Oh well. C'est la vie.

And the two blondes behind me are Link and my brother. And yes, they are unconscious. The hero of time, with the Triforce of Courage leaves me to fight _his_ battle. Sad. My hero.

Anyways, I'm being rude. People call me Marissa. And Ocean. And M&M, Marissa 24, Scotty(long story, trust me), you get the picture. Anyways, call me what you like. Wait, I take that back. Call me Marissa, or feel my wrath.

As I stared into his eyes, his cold, dead, pearly white eyes, I stared into the face of fear. I probably would've laughed to live out the old cliché, but you know, I can't breathe and all. I probably should've expected this, considering his past, but I didn't. Actually, that's a lie. A few months ago, I would think it would be incredibly possible. But now...I mean after all we've been through... As I stared into his pale eyes, cloudy with the influence of his master, I lost hope. I went limp, and dropped my sword. There was no way I could kill him.

"Finish her." Demise snarled from the side. His fiery amber hair blazes like some messed up optical illusion. I really despise that guy.

My attacker's grip tightened around my throat. His face twisted in a nasty smirk as the fight left his prey. My vision became blurry at the edges from lack of oxygen.

"Hey...remember how you promised you wouldn't hurt me? Yeah...this _kinda hurts_..." I wheezed. His face didn't change. His eyes kept that cold, blood-thirsty gleam.

Now I know what you're thinking: how the heck did I get here, in a video game? Well, since I have nothing else to do, I suppose I could tell you. So read on, my precious reader, and I'll tell you how we got from point A to B. So grab a soda and a bag of popcorn, and hold on, cause it's one helluva ride.

**Ta-da! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered later! Make sure to leave a review! And for all my Hyrule Warriors buds out there, Cia later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Portal

** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! So here's chapter 1. I apologize for the indenting problem with each paragraph. My computer is being a pain with formattin. *sigh* technology is wonderful. Anyway, this is just the exposition so sorry for lack of action. There'll be plenty of that later. Also, there's some minor coarse language, but it's not that bad. Anyway, thanks to all of you who subscribed and commented. I love you guys. Well, here it is. Catwhiskers24 out! ㈳2:)**

**Disclaimer: I don own LoZ, just my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em> I never wanted to get sucked into this war. In fact, I never even thought this was real. But even when I realized it was, I never thought I would be the one to play a role in it. I mean, out of everyone on Earth, an average girl from Minnesota was the one to be chosen. I don't have any special skills or anything. I'm not exactly the type of person who would be selected for something so…so important. So amazing. I'm anything but. I'm exceptionally average. I'm a dreamer, who doesn't actually do anything that cool. I play tennis, and I'm in pep band for my school, but other than that, I'm just another pretty face. And I'm not even that pretty. I am serious about being average, though. I'm average at tennis, I'm an average clarinet player, and I'm averagely popular. I am near the top of my class—book-smarts wise at least—but I'm definitely not the top. So when I ended up getting mixed up in all this; getting a role of my own, naturally I was beyond confused. I thought it was a mistake. Now, I know you probably have no idea who I am, or what I'm talking about, so let's begin the story, shall we?<em>

It was the beginning of school, I remember. The third week, perhaps? But this was no ordinary school year. It was my freshman year. So naturally, I had the right to be terrified. A new school, new people, more homework, more chances to completely humiliate myself in social situations. Unfortunately, I was blessed with big feet, and average, if not shorter, height. I was practically a hobbit. Between this, and my tendency to be a bit over-energetic and awkwardly spazzy, I was pretty clumsy. Some of my friends call me 'Clutz' for this reason.

Anyway, it was a normal day at school. We arrived just in time on this frigid, Fall day. My brother, Isaac, is a softmore. Next year he can probably drive us to school. For now, though, our dad has that job. We said our goodbyes, and headed in.

The first thing you notice when you walk into our school, is that it's a giant circle, so in other words, it is near-impossible to get lost. I walked to my locker, filled my backpack with the necessary textbooks, and then headed to band.

"Meyer!" I whipped around at my last name. A tall girl approached me, her hair braided as usual.

"What do you want, Moraa?" I demanded in a tone that was a little less than friendly.

"Well hello to you, too, grouchypants." Moraa said, rolling her eyes. I sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just a little tense because I couldn't find my clarinet this morning. What am I supposed to say to Mr. Cole?" I asked, hoping she would have an answer.

"You realize you left it in your band locker, right?" Moraa says.

"Oh. Right." We walked into the band room. I found my clarinet, and class went on as usual. We played music, Mr. Cole yelled at the percussion a bit, and then we left. Simple. The next few classes went by in a rush. Being that it was Friday, everyone was just getting through the day so it would be the weekend. By lunchtime, I had little homework, and I was in an exceptionally good mood.

I walked into the deadly arena that was our school's cafeteria. I lugged my boulder of a backpack to the lunch table. My friends glanced up as I approached. Emily was busy studying for some history test. Allison, as always, had her nose buried in a book. Teresa blinked at me, and took a bite of her ice-cream.

"Fashionably late as always, I see." She said as I set down my backpack and slapped my lunch tray on the table.

"Yeah, well. Lunch is the only chance I get to go to my locker, remember? It's not by any of my classes. Besides, I had to go through the lunch line." I pointed out, beginning to eat the tasteless school food.

"Okay, guys, I'm seriously nervous for this history test." Emily announced, her eyes wide with anxiety. I nodded acknowledgement as I nibbled on the corner of a piece of pizza.

Teresa wrinkled her brow. "Wait, doesn't Priebe usually have open note quizzes?"

"Yeah…" Emily said.

"Then why are you studying?" Teresa asked. Emily shrugged.

Teresa glanced at the clock and groaned, "Oh dang it. I've gotta go finish a test in English. Ms. Welsh will freak out if I'm late." She picked up her backpack, and headed towards the doors.

"Good luck, Teresa!" Allison called.

"See you later!" Emily added.

"Bye!" I chimed in. Teresa waved over her shoulder sadly. We all returned to our previous activities. I took another bite of the pizza. It tasted greasy and undercooked.

"Eew, this pizza is nasty." I said, dropping it on my plate in disgust.

"It's school food, what did you expect?" Allison pointed out.

"True." I agreed. "So, what now?"

"Truth or Dare?" Allison suggested.

"Eh, sure, why not," I said. "Dare." We played this game when we got bored. I know, I know, it's stupid and typical of teenaged girls, but when we did weird dares, it could be pretty funny.

Allison grinned a wide, fiendish grin. "I dare thee to…" She looked around the cafeteria, and her grin widened.

"Look, if it has to involve anyone in particular, at least make it someone I know okay? Not any of the extremely popular kids." At our school, there were mainly three types of students. One class was a portion who stayed to themselves, and isolated themselves from the rest of the school. They only wanted to be popular among themselves. Then there was the middle class like my friends and I. We were on pleasant terms with just about everyone, and had plenty of friends, but we weren't the type of overly confident kids who had the courage to make a smart remark to the teacher without worrying about embarrassing themselves. Those were the popular kids. They were basically the aristocrats of popularity. Their parents were wealthy, and let them go to every party and sporting event they desired. They have a clever reference or remark for everything, and know just about every word with an inappropriate connotation. They couldn't be more confident or comfortable with themselves. My friends and I tended to be more reserved.

"Fine," Allison said. "Go up to Derek's table and—"

"Wait, not Derek." I interrupted. Allison tilted her head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Remember the last time I did a dare near him? The dramatic fall in the middle of the cafeteria?" I reminded her dryly.

"Well I didn't tell you to do it in front of him." She retorted.

"Still…remember what he said?"

Allison giggled. "Yeah…"

"Wait, what did he say?" Emily asked.

"Well, when I fell down, he happened to be right there, and he was like 'Are you _high_?'" I remembered.

"Fine. Then you have to…" Allison looked around again. "Hug Krammer."

"Evan?" I asked. "No way! You know I don't hug random people. Especially not boys. I'm too shy. Reserved. They'd probably think I'm weird, and then Evan would make some embarrassing, inappropriate joke. It'd be social suicide."

"Exactly," She said with a grin. "Now do it."

"I will…if you hug Ian." I said, jerking my head towards the softmore table beside us.

"What? No! I'm not…No!" She squealed, her face turning pink.

"Then I won't do your dare." I said.

"Fine." Allison sighed. "Neither of us have to do it."

"Well, technically we don't have to do any of these dares. It's just a game." I reasoned.

"Touché." She agreed.

It was her turn. "Alright. I dare " just then Maddy walked up. She tossed her backpack in the empty chair.

"I'm bored. All my other friends are gone today." She looked past us.

"You guys wanna go annoy Derek?" She asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Heck yeah!" I said.

"I'm in!" Allison chimed in.

"I think I'm gonna go to the library. I have work to do." Emily said.

"Okay, see you!" I called. Maddy led us to a nearby table. The one time I would be bold enough to sit by boys. Maddy sat at the end of the table, and Allison sat next to her. I sat on the other side, next to a blonde kid with headphones. Elijah. After a few seconds, I heard Derek swear at his friends, and then he sat next to me. I turned to him with a grin.

"What happened?" I teased. Derek swiped a few strands of wavy, light brown hair out of his eyes, which were also a light almond brown.

"They tried to pour chocolate milk on my head." He whined. I grinned even wider.

"So you're hiding behind me, then?" I asked. Derek smiled back with a goofy expression.

"Well, technically, I'm in front of you, not behind you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Precious_." He raised his eyebrows.

"You really want to get into this?" He asked. I shrugged, and he elbowed me. I elbowed him back.

Allison took a glance at her chocolate muffin.

"Do you want this?" She asked. I took it and examined the bread. It was one of the weird whole grain/wheat ones or whatever. Not exactly my thing.

"Nah, I'm good." I gave it to Maddy.

"Happy Birthday." I said dryly. She promptly threw it at Derek's head.

"Ow!" He said as it bounced off his brow, almost making him fall off the bench. Maddy grinned, and I laughed so hard I cried. He picked up the muffin.

"Ohhh...chocolate chip!" He exclaimed. He began to unwrap the muffin.

"Wait, so you're gonna eat it?" I managed.

"Hell yeah!" He said. This encouraged another bout of laughter. He took a bite of the muffin.

"Woah, is this banana bread chocolate chip?" He asked. I shrugged.

"This is fantastic." He said, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Lilly came up our table. She set a cloudy red bottle full of who-knows-what in front of Hamza.

"Drink this." She says.

"No!" He exclaimed. "There's a chunk of cheeseburger in it!" Lilly shrugged. Hamza slid the bottle down the table. I half screamed as it almost splashed on me. Derek snickered. I glared at him playfully, and picked up the bottle.

"You have it." I said, putting it down in front of him. He rocked back with a yelp as I accidentally splashed him in the face. The entire table laughed.

"You got it in my ear!" He whined. I snickered.

"I meant to do that." I said.

"Hey Derek, check this out!" Cali said, holding out her phone. He hopped to the other side of the table.

Upon seeing her screen, he buckled over laughing, his face turning red. I turned to Allison and raised my eyebrows in amusement.

Suddenly, some kid ran into me, and I fell off my chair, and underneath the table. Derek barked with laughter.

I pulled myself halfway out, but was on my back at an odd angle. My foot was caught on a bar underneath the table.

"A little help here?" I asked. Derek reached for my hand. Actually, my phone. He took it out of my palm.

"Hey!" I said in protest. I freed my foot and sat up. Derek turned on the phone.

"What's your passcode?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I retorted. He proceeded to locking me out of it.

"Damnit Derek, give me my fricken phone." I said. The table gasped dramatically.

"Oooh, Marissa!" Derek teased. "Did I actually just hear you swear?"

"Profanity?" Allison said with a grin. My cheeks turned red. Yes, I'm a teen who typically censors their words. Is that so bad?

"So I swore. So what?" I said, suddenly hating this attention. I glared at Derek.

"What are you looking at? I seem to remember you dropping an 'F' bomb every other sentence last year." I said.

"Valid point." Elijah agreed. I nudged him.

"Thanks pal." I said. He grinned.

The rest of lunch went by in a similar manner, and by the time the bell rung, my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Spanish and Content Reading flew by, and then school was out for the weekend.

When I got on the bus, I found an empty seat, and settled down to read. I texted Allison, and ended up in an odd conversation that lasted the entire ride home. When I got off the bus, I was grinning wildly. Today had been an unusually exciting day after all. I ran all the way home, leaving my brother in the dust.

* * *

><p>"What do you wanna do?" I asked my brother. He shrugged. It was the weekend, and for once, neither of us had homework.<p>

"You want to play a video game?" He suggested. I agreed, and we ambled our way downstairs. I looked through our newer games. I wasn't in the mood for any of them.

"Which one?" I asked.

"How about an older game?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Which system?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Wii. You choose."

I nodded again, and shuffled over to our drawer of Wii games. I scanned the titles. A few titles from a certain game franchise caught my eye: The Legend of Zelda. I looked at the various ones we own. I had finished Twilight Princess again over the summer. My eyes darted to the other game. We had each finished it separately, but neither of us had played it in a while.

"What about Skyward Sword?" I asked. Isaac shrugged.

"Sure." He said, apathetic as usual. I started up the game. We decided to take turns after death, success at a mission, frustration, or twenty minutes. We played for several hours. I was surprised by how much I remembered. I guess it had only been a year, and I had played it fairly thoroughly.

My brother reached the boss of Skyview temple. "My turn!" I said. He begrudgingly handed me the controller. I had Link open the door, and walk inside. We came to a cut scene. A tall figure stood by a door across the room, lazily swinging his sword against the stone. As Link approached, he froze, and his rapier disappeared. When he turned around, we saw his face, and I burst out laughing. Immediately I recognized the person, with his blue earring, and purple-outlined eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about him. It's that guy! It's Graham!" I said. Memories flooded my mind, and the plot of the game unfolded in my mind. Graham—or whatever his name is—keeps trying to kidnap Zelda, but Link keeps foiling his plans.

Graham goes on to tell Link his name. Apparently, it's Lord Ghirahim. I like Graham better. He claims credit for the tornado that kidnaps Zelda, and all this other stuff. I skip half of it. Link draws his sword, and Graham—Ghirahim—whoever scolds him, and then sneaks up behind him. Isaac and I both jump as he does something very disturbing. The demon grabs Link's shoulders and sticks out his abnormally long tongue near the swordsman's face.

"Whoa! This game is rated 'Everyone'? It should be rated 'Teen'!" Isaac exclaims.

"Or 'Mature'!" I joke. "Poor Link."

Then, after a little more boasting, Ghirahim makes his cape disappear in a flurry of diamonds, and hits us with that knowing smirk. I laughed, and my cheeks burned with the oddness of it all.

"Give me a break." Isaac said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm so going to break him." I said. I had Link run forward. I swung my sword at him. The prissy little moron caught the blade with his fingers. Rage shot threw me. He wasn't even trying! That stupid, infuriating jerk! Sure, he was just code but…

After a few seconds, I remembered how to hit him. After a few hits, he licked his lips and summoned a sword. I continued to hit him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" I bellow. After a few minutes, I win.

"YES! TAKE THAT, GRAHMMIE!" I shout. Isaac leans away.

"Sheesh. Be quiet, you lunatic." He mutters. I pump my fist in triumph. Consequently, my thumb brushed the power button of the remote. The screen turns dark.

"No!" I scream. Isaac smirks, and I punch him in the arm.

* * *

><p>I heard the alarm, and my eyes blinked open. Monday morning. Oh, joy. My eyes seemed to close on their own accord. A half-hour later, my mom was shaking me awake.<p>

"Get up! You have to leave in ten minutes!" My eyes snapped open at her voice. I put on my glasses and looked at the clock. It was 7:00!

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of bed and sped to the bathroom. I took the fastest shower of my life, getting soap in my eye in the process. When I went to put in my contacts, my eyes stung terribly. After a few failed attempts to put them in, I gave up. I reached for my glasses. My hand skimmed them, and they fell off the sink, onto the floor. I picked up the frames and groaned. One of the lenses had broken in half! I swore, and set them on the counter. By the time I had teased the contacts into my eyes, it was time to go. Miraculously, I was ready—well, ready enough—for school in fifteen minutes. I had to skip breakfast, though.

"Let's go, let's go!" My dad said. We piled into the car, and headed to school.

I reached band class right after the bell rang.

"How nice of you to join us." Mr. Cole said dryly.

"Uh…s-sorry." I stuttered. I felt everyone's eyes boring into my face, and my cheeks flushed.

"Sit down and put your instrument together." He commanded. I froze. I knew I was forgetting something. I always bring my instrument home over the weekend.

"Um…I forgot my instrument." I admitted.

"Are you kidding me? Why?" He said.

"I uh…" I said, my throat dry from being in the spotlight.

"Sit down; you're wasting 30 people's time." He said impatiently. I think I said okay, but I'm not sure. I lowered my head and eyes, and took a seat, feeling chastised. The rest of band class I felt hot with shame. When the bell rang, I stood up as quickly as possible. My enormous backpack knocked down a stand, which in turn knocked two more over. I quickly picked them up. As I left, I had a feeling this would be a bad day. I was right. I was almost late for English because the zipper on my backpack broke. In history, I found out we'd been assigned a long assignment last week, and it was due today. Guess who forgot about it? Luckily, I could still get 80% if I turned it in tomorrow. In honors biology, we had a pop quiz, and I knew barely anything. I looked at the kid sitting next to me and raised my eyebrows. He made a face and shrugged. At least I wasn't the only one.

On the way out, I carelessly smacked my hand on the doorframe. The impact split the skin on my knuckle. In geometry, we were assigned a boatload of homework. All three of my friends were gone from lunch today, so I sat at Maddy's table. They mostly gossiped while goofing around on social media. Typical. Unfortunately, I had left my phone at home as well. When I went to throw my tray away, I accidently tripped on someone's foot. My pasta landed on his leg. I looked up at the person's face. It was Derek.

"Really?" He said. My cheeks glowed red.

"Sorry!" I said, and sped to back to my table, embarrassed once again.

There were tests in my next two classes as well. They went okay, I thought. Though in Spanish, I could not remember what apple was for the life of me. I got on the bus. I didn't feel like reading, so I looked out the window. I thought about my day. How could one day be so terrible?

I tripped on my shoelace as I got off the bus. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care anymore. Once again, I ran home.

When I stepped in the door, my mother was waiting. She looked at me sadly.

"Your goldfish died. I found it belly-up this, morning." She told me. My shoulders slumped. I'd had that fish for years. I really loved it. At least I still had the cats. But all the events of today finally caught up with me. I wanted to cry, but I stopped myself. I didn't like crying, especially not in front of people. They would want to know what was wrong and all that crap, and I would feel worse reliving the events.

I picked up my phone, which was lying on the stairs near me.

"I need some fresh air." I said in a small voice, and sped out the door. I took deep breaths. It wasn't that bad. I would be okay. I walked down the sidewalk for several minutes.

"Manzana!" I said out loud, finally remembering the word that had eluded me. It was a little late now. I sighed. There was no use dwelling on it. In fact, there was no reason to dwell on any of this. The past was in the past. I knew I was kidding myself. These memories would come back to haunt me, no doubt. I needed something to take my mind off of it; at least for the time being.

I reached into my pocket, and took out my ear buds. I played a random song on my playlist, and began to run. The song had a quick beat, and soon I was running in its rhythm. I relished the familiar ache of my feet from the movement, and the way the brisk autumn air bathed my tongue and stung my throat. All of this succeeded in distracting me. I looked around. My neighborhood sure looked pretty with the hues of fall dotting the trees. Wisps of cloud danced through a gray-blue sky. I found myself lost in thought once again. I almost missed the flash of light.

A bright, luminous azure ball of light glowed in front of me. I skidded to a stop, but tripped on my shoelace. I fell forward into the mass. Cobalt light filled my vision, and then I felt an exploding pain in my head. Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! A cliffhanger for you guys to be thankful for on Turkey Day... See you later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Skyloft

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I felt really inspired to type another chapter today. Thanks again to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! I'll shut up now, and let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ, just my OC's and plot twists.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on something soft…grass? No, that couldn't be right; I collapsed on the sidewalk, not the grass. I sat upright with a groan and blinked open my eyes.<p>

"Ugh, where am I?" I wondered out loud. I gasped as I took in my surroundings. I was lying on the greenest, softest patch of grass I've ever seen. To my left was a brilliant blue river. It flowed all the way off the…floating island? Sure enough, the river cascaded off the island in a column of water. I couldn't see where it ended. Fluffy white clouds surrounded me, with a large thunderhead off in the distance. The weird part though, was that the clouds were below the island, not overhead. I suddenly recognized my surroundings. I was on _Skyloft, _the floating town of the game we'd just played; Legend of Zelda, _The_ _Skyward Sword_. I looked around. Everything fit. I saw Pitpit's house, the Bazaar, the pumpkin patch, and Beedle'sflying store.

"Whoa…this is so _weird._" I breathed.

"Who are you?" An impatient, gruff voice said. I turned around. The speaker was big and bulky, with a red pompadour. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was looking at Groose. But that's impossible, right?

"Uh, hi," I said. There was only one way to know for sure. "Where am I?"

The boy scowled. "You're on Skyloft, duh!" He tilted his head. "You look weird. Where are you from?" I stood up, dusting off my pants.

"I…uh" I hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I'm not from here."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well _obviously._ What's your name?" He certainly _acted_ like Groose.

"It's Marissa." I said. "And you are…?"

"The name is the Groosester. What—"

"Groose!" A blue-haired kid ran towards us. "Who's your friend?"

Groose's face turned red. "She is _not_ my friend, Cawlin. I just met the little freak."

"_Well_!" I protested. I looked around. More people were surrounding us. I spotted Pitpit, Karane, Stritch, a few kids, and…Zelda. She cleared her throat.

"I can handle this everyone. My father will know what to do. Go back to your duties." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Zelda. What's your name?"

"I'm Marissa. I have no idea how I got here. I was running, and then…" I trailed off, deciding not to mention the blue light. I'd rather not have her thinking I'm insane.

She inclined her head respectfully. "Where are you from?" She asks.

"I'm not from here." I repeat.

"Where's your loftwing?" Zelda asked. "It didn't drop you, did it?"

"I…don't have one." I said.

Groose stared at me. "What are you talking about? Everyone has a loftwing. How else would you have gotten here?"

"Maybe she should save her explanation for my father." Zelda said quickly. She motioned towards the yellow building in the distance. "Come on, I'll take you to him." With a nod, I followed her.

"Thanks." I muttered as she led me away.

"No problem. As you can tell, Groose can be a bit of a handful.

"Really?" I said, a bit sarcastically. She nodded.

"Yeah, and you know what's even harder? He's had a crush on me since we were kids. It's really quite annoying." She said.

"I'd say so." I agreed. We came to the staircase that led to the school. I followed her through the doors. Some of the students sent me curious looks as we walked by. The hall was long and narrow, with rooms on either side. Zelda led me to another staircase, and into an office.

"Hey Dad!" She said, strolling in. A tall man with white hair, and wide, owl-like eyes, turned around. He smiled at his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Zelda. Who is your new acquaintance?"

"I'm Marissa." I said, and formally extended a hand for him to shake. He stared at the appendage in confusion. I awkwardly let it drop to my side. I guess they don't do that here.

"I am Headmaster Gaepora. And where might you be from?" He asked.

I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm from this place a long ways away. It's called Minnesota, and it's not a floating island." I explain. Judging from the two Skyloftians' faces, neither of them knew who or what a Minnesota was, but they didn't interrupt. I recounted my story from when I got off the bus, to when I woke up here. After I finished, they both stared at me in stunned silence.

"Do you have any idea how this would happen?" I asked. Gaepora shook his head.

"Sorry, no, I don't. This is certainly quite the remarkable story. I should like to look into it." He turned to the bookshelves behind his desk. "I will do some research; but in the meantime, have my daughter show you around Skyloft."

"Okay. Thanks, sir!" I said. I followed Zelda out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

"Alright. The tour will start here at the academy. But first, I want to introduce you to my best friend, Link." She decided. My throat constricted with excitement. I was going to meet _Link_; my all-time favorite video game character! I could barely contain my excitement. I followed Zelda down the stairs, to a door on the left side of the room. She bangs on the door loudly.

"_Oi!_ Link! Wake up already!" She yelled. I heard a thump and a moan. Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Honestly,Link, it's the afternoon. Get up Sleepyhead, there's someone I want you to meet." We heard something inaudible from inside. Zelda scowled. "Link! I—" the girl was interrupted by loud snoring. Zelda rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the older girl had led me around town. She had introduced me to just about everyone except, ironically, the one I had most anticipated meeting. I noticed several subtle differences between here and the Skyloft in the game. Some of the colors weren't the same, and some of the people looked a bit different. Also, the stamina fruits were just fruit, not a power-up. You could eat them, but they wouldn't immediately restore your stamina. They were mainly used for medical purposes. And the heart flowers were just flowers. If you wanted to use them for healing, you had to turn them into a poultice.<p>

Zelda led me to the academy again. "How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen. So are all the other students you've met, except for Pitpit and Groose. They're sixteen. Pitpit is in the next class, and Groose is in ours. He failed 5th grade." She answered with a grin. "You?"

"I'm fourteen," I answered. She blinked at me.

"Really? But you're so tall…"She said in surprise.

"I don't know…" I said. Another thing I'd noticed about the people in Skyloft: They were a bit shorter than average people. I had no idea why. We reached Headmaster Gaepora'soffice, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on the desk. It read:

Zelda,

I think I have made a breakthrough on Marissa's situation. Bring her to the Goddess Statue as soon as possible.

-Dad

"He's found something!" Zelda exclaimed. She bolted out the door, and I had to run to keep up with her. When we came panting to a stop at the statue, we saw her father underneath the statue.

"Dad! She called. He turned around, and smiled. "We didn't leave you waiting, did we?" She asked anxiously.

He shook his head warmly. "No, dear. I wasn't waiting long at all." He looked at me.

"Come," He commanded. "Stand underneath the goddess statue." I nervously walked forward.

"Now, in my reading, I discovered a few things. As you may know, our people travel riding on large, magnificent birds called loftwings. It is to my understanding you don't possess one." He continued after I shook my head no. "You see, when a Skyloftian is young—usually around six or seven—they meet their loftwing underneath this very statue. In the book, it says that one day the goddess will bring a child from a different dimension to our world to change its fate. While I believed that was just a legend, now I believe it is true. Not only that, but it says that the child will play a part in the destiny in several others. To do this however, this child will need the help of the legendary Sapphire Loftwing. This loftwing will be a bird unlike any other. And it will only present itself to the Defender."

"The what?" I asked.

"The child I just described. The book refers to it—you—as the Defender. The text does not explicitly say what your responsibility is, or when you will have to worry about it, but it did say this: 'The Defender will have a responsibility both in her world, and this one. Because of this, a portal shall be located somewhere in the sky to ensure she may return home at her will.' Everything in the book fits you. The blue light, the sudden appearance; there is only one way to know for sure.

"You see, only the goddess's chosen defender will be approached by the Sapphire Loftwing. Normally, if a newcomer would arrive here, I wouldn't expect a loftwing to present itself to them, but you…you just may be an exception. Now give it a try; summon your loftwing." He commanded.

"How?" I asked.

"Like this!" Zelda said, leaping forward. She put two fingers to her lips, and whistled, long and sharp. Not two seconds later, a large shadow came towards us. With a rush of wind, an enormous, pale lavender loftwing appeared before me. It landed at Zelda's side, and affectionately nuzzled her outstretched hand.

"Your turn!" She said. I swallowed, apprehension setting in. I wasn't sure what to expect. It would be amazing to have a part to play in this story, but I wasn't sure that I liked how ambiguous my job description sounded. I mean, yeah I'd be protecting something, but who? Link? Zelda? The Triforce? I pushed the thought away, grateful for once that I didn't have a choice.

I put two fingers to my lips. I was glad I had recently taught myself to whistle with my fingers. When I don't know how to do something simple like this, tying a tie, or French braiding, I often teach myself how to do it. If I don't, it often bothers me, or comes back to haunt me.

The seconds ticked by. Nothing happened. My shoulders sagged with bitter disappointment.

"Perhaps I was wr—" Gaepora was interrupted by the sound of giant wings beating the air. I looked up, and gasped. A brilliant blue bird landed beside me. It was quite a bit taller than Zelda's loftwing, though no less lean. Its feathers appeared to shift between breathtaking shades of sapphire, cerulean, and azure. Its stomach was covered in soft crème-colored feathers that were a gentle magenta at the tips. The large primary feathers its wings were pure white, with bright turquoise ends. What was possibly its most stunning feature were its shocking violet eyes. They were like two discs of vivid amethyst.

I tentatively reached towards the creature. It allowed me to touch its head. I smiled. This was so _freaking_ cool.

"She's beautiful." Zelda said in a voice hushed with awe. "What're you going to name her?"

"Amethyst." I said without hesitation. Zelda nodded.

"That's a nice name. Greetings, Amethyst." Gaepora said. The bird squawked in response. Gaepora approached the bird. He examined the bird's feathers. "Intriguing…" He muttered. "These feathers are quite aerodynamic. I'd wager it's one of the fastest birds to have ever lived. And judging by her strong wings, I'd guess she is quite strong as well. I'd think she wouldn't struggle to carry two or three average sized people."

"Cool…Link'll be so jealous," said Zelda. "Crimson has competition."

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"You ride her of course." Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I said. "Wait, what?" The older girl grabbed my wrist.

"Come on!" She exclaimed. She yanked me to the edge of the island.

"I don't think—" I was interrupted as Zelda shoved me off the island. She seemed to like doing that. I screamed, but then remembered to whistle. At my call, Amethyst swooped underneath me. I landed on the bird's back, and then we soared upwards. I was suddenly very grateful that I wasn't afraid of heights. In fact, I _love _heights.

"Exciting, huh?" She asks.

"Never do that again." I say, though I am smiling. I've always wanted to fly. I mean, not like on a plane, but really _fly_. And this was about as close as I could probably get. And it was amazing; like a dream come true. Now that I thought of it, my entire day here had been a dream come true.

Zelda showed me how to fly my loftwing. She taught me to do all the basic maneuvers as well as some more complex ones. By the end, I was pretty comfortable with riding my loftwing, and she was fairly impressed.

"Wow! You learn fast!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said. We landed by the goddess statue. Zelda's father was waiting patiently.

"That was impressive." He commented. "I was thinking, and I realized that you are likely going to want to search for your portal day and night, correct?" I nodded yes. "Very well. I don't usually do this, but as long as you enroll in some night flying classes, you have my permission to fly your loftwing at night. Judging by the structure of her eye, I have a feeling she is more than capable of seeing well enough at night. I will have a headlight sent to your room as soon as possible." He said.

"Okay. Thank you, sir." I say.

"Very well. You may take residence in the academy as long as you are here. Of course, I expect you to attend class with the other students. I know that you are younger, but it shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Thank you! I will!" I said. This sounded like it would be fun!

Gaepora chuckled in amusement. "Very well. I shall notify the staff." He said, and then walked out of the pavilion.

"Come on!" I turned to Zelda as she spoke. "There's an empty room by mine. We should get you settled in." She said, and sped ahead. I wondered why she was so excited, but the answer was obvious. My school has hundreds of students, while this one only had a couple dozen. Everyone knew everyone, so a new student must be a big deal. I smiled; at least they were friendly.

️ ️ ️

* * *

><p>It took barely any time at all to move into my room. Mostly because I only had my phone, so there wasn't much to do. I was a bit surprised that there was a room here. I didn't remember one from the game, but I realized there were plenty of other subtle differences. While the two worlds were almost parallel, they still weren't quite mirror images of one another.<p>

However, by the time I had my room cleaned and ready, with new sheets on the bed, it was dark. The hall monitors herded everyone into their rooms for the night. While my room was stuffy and in great need of a makeover, it was good enough, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>There! And done! Remember to favfollow/review. Until next time, my amazing readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Blue Pool

**Hey...I don't have much to say...this chapter had to be done. Remember to fav/follow/review. You guys are da best! I love having my inbox filled with favs/follows etc. thx everyone!**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to, I don't own LoZ. I guess I'm stuck with my OC's and Plot changes. Oh well...**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room with a yawn. It had been a week since I first came here, and yet, there was no sign of the portal. My family must be worried sick. Luckily, there hadn't been classes for the past few days because of some annual festival. I'd gotten to know many of the kids very well, except one: Link. I was just so busy exploring the sky; I hadn't been at the academy when he was awake. The boy slept more than me which really says something. Anyway, when talking to the other students, I had often tried to keep the topic off of me or my past. So far, I'd only told Zelda and her father about where I'm really from. As for everyone else, I had told them I was from a faraway island, and I had come here to become a knight of Skyloft.<p>

Most days were simple: I get up, I eat breakfast in the academy kitchen, and I leave. Plain and simple. The rest of the day, I spent searching for the portal. Today was no different. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest dock and jumped off. Amethyst caught me a mere second after I whistled. I flew upwards. So far, I'd searched much of the northern and eastern skies. I decided to search the south today.

I flew for several hours until something caught my eye. It was a small island with a small blue pool of water. Something about it just felt…strange. I landed on the land next to the pool, and caught my breath. The water glowed with luminous cobalt light. I tilted my head. If anywhere, my portal was bound to be here. I approached the side. I jumped into the pool with a splash. The water around me glowed and gleamed brighter and brighter, until my vision was filled with the harsh light. The next thing I know, I have collapsed onto something hard. I blinked open my eyes. Houses, yards, and streets filled the world for as long as the eye could see. I was home!

I stood up, and then looked behind me. A large, vertical disk of azure light gleamed. I instinctively backed up a few feet. The light disappeared. Cautiously, I stepped towards it slowly. The portal reappeared. I beamed; I had done it! I had found the portal that could help me toggle between the two worlds. I bolted down the sidewalk, back to my home. When I reached my driveway, the door burst open. My family burst out.

"Where have you been?" My dad asked.

"It's a long story, but I can explain, I promise."

"Well you can start by telling us why you've been gone for almost three hours" My mother said.

"Three hours?" I said. How could it only have been three hours? I was gone for a week!

"And what are you wearing?" My brother asked. I looked down at my knight clothes. They had provided me with a pair in the fashion of this year. They were blue, and looked similar to Link's except I didn't have a hat.

"Let's just go in, and I'll explain everything.

* * *

><p>After I finished my story, my family stared at me in shock.<p>

"Did you hit your head?" My mom asks.

"No! I mean yes, but I promise I wasn't hallucinating. That all happened. I can prove it. See! Look at my clothes. Headmaster Gaepora gave them to me. And this…" I showed them a loftwing feather that had been clinging to my pants.

"This is from my loftwing. See!" The feather was larger than any normal songbird's, and too vividly colored for any raptor.

My father examined it. "Are you sure this is real?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said. "Everything is real!"

My parents talked in hushed voices for several seconds. Then my father said, "We want to believe you, but this is all just so… it's something that would happen in fantasy, not real life."

I grit my teeth. I didn't know how I could get them to believe me. I mean, I didn't blame them, it was just all so farfetched. I wouldn't believe me either. Then, I got an idea.

"C'mon, I want to show you the portal." I said. I ran out of the house without waiting for a response.

I heard footsteps and them telling me to wait, but I kept running. I came to the portal. It wasn't there. I stepped forward, and it appeared.

"See!" I said. My parents exchanged confused looks.

"Marissa…there's nothing there." My mom says.

"What? But it's right there! I exclaimed.

"I don't see anything." My dad says.

"Wait!" I stepped into the portal. I gasped in a mouthful of water, and my head broke the surface. I coughed violently. I waited several minutes, before returning home.

"See!" I said again. "I was gone for almost ten minutes!"

My parents looked at me in confusion again. "No," my dad said. "You were standing there for about ten seconds."

I had one last idea. I ran back in the portal. This time, when I got out, I took pictures of the world and water with my phone. I even took a selfie with my loftwing. I grinned widely, and then returned to my dimension.

"Look," I said, holding out my phone. "I just took these. You see them, right?" My family looked at them. To my relief, they each let out gasps and hushed exclamations of wonder. This time, when I told them about my new world, they listened avidly. When I got to the part about me being the Defender, I was interrupted by a string of questions.

"Why you?"

"What do you have to protect?"

"Have you me Link yet?"

I backed up. "Look, guys, I've told you guys everything I know. And no, I haven't met Link yet. I want to go back there." I said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I want in." I said

"But you can't just throw away your education!" Protested my mother.

"Yes." Said my father. "Besides, this sounds dangerous. I've seen you play that game. There are monsters, lava, quicksand, and I don't know what else. I don't want my daughter getting killed." He said.

"You don't understand!" I said. "I might not even be working on the surface. For all I know, I may be helping from Skyloft. Besides, Link would keep me safe." I said.

This may have made matters for me worse. My dad quickly said, "I don't want you hanging out with some reckless boy, are you kidding? This is a very bad idea."

I felt frustrated. "Don't you guys see how important this is to me? I finally have a chance to do something with my life. I don't want to spend my best years preparing for the rest of my life when I can live it now. I want to live a life full of action and adventure and loyalty. This opportunity is one just about anyone would give anything to have. And I intend to make the most of it. Please, please help me. "

My parents exchanged looks. Then my mother said, "Well, I guess you have to make this decision on your own. Perhaps you are too old for us to stand in your way. If some divine force thinks my daughter can do this, then I suppose you can. But tell me this: After this is all over, how do you intend to proceed? I don't want you permanently moving there. And if you spend much time there, you'll get behind on your education. I thought you wanted to graduate with the rest of your class?"

I hesitated, but then the answer came to me. "I'll do both. You said I was almost gone for three hours? And then ten seconds? If you do the math, it seems like a minute there is a second here. And a minute is about an hour. So…so I have plenty of time to do both." I decided.

"I…suppose it could work. My father said. "Now, what we need to do now is decide what you need."

* * *

><p>After gathering what I needed, and saying a few quick goodbyes, I was off. I ran to the portal, and jumped through. This time, I waited until my head broke the surface to breathe. When I emerged, I looked around. Everything was as quiet as when I'd left. From this, I was able to conclude that time moved faster wherever I was. This revelation had proven me right. I had two worlds to live in, but I had the time of two worlds to do it. I boarded Amethyst, and took off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...uh...yeah. Next chapter will have more action. Until next time, readers!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: First Day

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you this fine Frida. TGIF, huh? Anyway, thanks to all you guys for fav/followin/reviewing, u da best**!

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own LoZ.**

* * *

><p>Classes began shortly after I found my portal. The first morning, I was a nervous wreck. The school in this world was different than the one in the game. There were more classrooms, and more students. Granted it was just an extra five or so, but I was still worried. What if they didn't like me? What if I was ignored? All these thoughts were swirling in my mind as I got dressed. I decided the only way people would get to know me was if I changed my ways. I was typically a soft-spoken girl who was good at melting into the background. I usually only started conversations with good friends, and I often had trouble working up the courage to introduce myself.<p>

And then there was the opposite end of the spectrum. What if I was swamped with attention, being the new student? I might hate that more than being invisible. I sighed. I didn't know what to expect. I was still deep in thought when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Marissa? It's Zelda. Are you ready?" She called.

"Uh, yeah," I opened the door, and walked out. She smiled.

"Are you ready for your first day?" She asks. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered.

"What do you have first hour?" She asks.

"Math," I answered.

"Oh. I have Loftwing Studies." Zelda says. "But Karane has Math." She waved to the girl, who was just coming out of her room.

"Karane! Want to show the new student where Math is?" She asked. Karane shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She beckoned to me. "Hey kid, come on. Math is this way." I nodded, and followed her. We reached the classroom, and walked in. The professor, who I didn't recognize from the game, looked up.

"Ahh, I presume you are the new student?" He asked. I nodded. The professor looked around. "Why don't you take a seat by young master Pitpit back there?"

"Okay," I agreed. Karane took a seat by Orielle.

I sat down next to Pipit at a two-person table in the back. "Hi, I'm Marissa." I said, trying to be bold. Pitpit gave me a boyish smile.

"Pitpit." He said.

The professor began to speak, reminding everyone about upcoming exams and classroom protocol. Then he announced we would be playing a game to start class. The class groaned.

"Man, I hate this game." Pitpit groaned.

"Why, what is it?" I asked. Pipit got out a piece of paper.

"The professor—" He was interrupted by the teacher.

"Now, I will give you a problem, and as always, if anyone can solve it by the end of the hour, they will be receiving extra credit." He said. I sat up in my chair. That sounded good.

"Don't get your hopes up, new girl. No one ever gets his question. It's always some weird guess-and-check word problem." Pitpit muttered.

The professor unfolded a crème sheet of parchment. He began to read.

"Here is the problem: 'One number is three times larger than a second number. A third number is 2 larger than the second number. All together, they make 422'," He read.

"See?" Pitpit said with a groan. "I hate this so much." He began to write down numbers, and then sighed as they didn't work.

"Yeah, it's pretty tough." I said. Instantly, an equation formed in my mind. We had been doing this since middle school. I wrote it on the paper. x+(3x)+(x+2)=422. After simplifying the numbers down, I had my answer.

"I've got it!" I announced. The entire class turned to look at me in shock. The professor stared at me, open mouthed.

"Quite the efficient guesser, aren't you? Very well, read me your answer." He prompted.

I picked up my paper. "The first number is 252. The second is 84, and the third is 86." I reported. Judging by the professor's face, I was right.

"That's remarkable! That's the fastest anyone has solved one of these puzzles!" He looked at me from the front of the room. "Would you mind telling us your secret?" He asked.

I swallowed and began picking at the corner of the desk as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Um…I just used variables. It's no secret." I said.

The professor appeared to be even more confused. "Variables? I'm afraid I don't understand. Would you mind demonstrating?" He asked.

I swallowed, and then nodded. "S-sure." I floated to the front of the classroom. I picked up a piece of chalk, and then, with trembling fingers, duplicated the equation. The class watched in utter silence, and my neck burned as if it were on fire.

"Why are there letters in math?" A disgusted Groose blurted out.

"It's an equation using algebra. The letters are variables. You treat them as the mystery number, and sorta work around it." I explained. "You combine the variables to make 5x. Then you subtract two from 522. After that you—"

"How come you can move numbers to the other side?" The bepompadoured boy asked.

"I-I don't know, you just do." I say. Then I continued. "S-so," my tongue felt dry and limp and heavy as lead. I am not exactly an eloquent speaker. "N-next you divide 420 by the 5. This gets 84, which is also the second number. To get the first number, y-you plug 84 in for x. This makes 252 for the first number, and 86 for the second. And when you add them all together, it makes 422." I say, demonstrating. The rest of the students watched with a furrowed brow. I was probably like that at first, too.

"This is quite interesting; would you mind telling us exactly how you figured this out?" He asked.

"I didn't. We learned to do this at my old school." I said. The professor blinked.

"This other school must have a unique teaching program." He stated. You have no idea. I thought.

Out loud, I said, "Yeah, well it's far away. I guess it'd make since if it'd they're different."

For the rest of class, the professor asked me to demonstrate other aspects of our algebra. I went over all kinds of concepts, from variables, to exponents, to slope. By the end, I could tell everyone was getting confused rather than learning anything. But they could thank me for one thing: My talk took the whole hour, so we had no homework from Marissa the Algebra Teacher.

Afterwards, I took my stuff, and exited. Karane fell into step beside me.

"You could've told me you were some sort of math genius." She complained. "Nothing in that class makes any sense to me."

I chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm no genius. I just like algebra, that's all. It's really helpful."

"Humph." She said. Soon Zelda was walking beside us as well. We began talking about random topics. Zelda told us Link fell asleep during Loftwing studies, and she had to take notes for him.

"He would've gotten away with it too, if he hadn't started snoring. He drooled all over his notebook." She was telling us.

I laughed, and Karane snorted in amusement. Then she looked around. "Hey, where is Link? He usually walks with us to Potion Brewing." She asked. Karane, Zelda, Pitpit, Link, and I all had the class next hour.

"I don't know. He was right behind me…" Zelda said. We continued to talk as we headed to the class.

"Yo! Zelda!" Groose yelled. He ran by, yelling something obscene in the blonde's direction. I chuckled as her cheeks turned a bright red. Groose's arm caught on the edge of my textbook, and I dropped everything I was holding.

"Jerk!" Karane called after him. I shrugged, and bent to pick up my books. But…they weren't there. I stared at the ground in confusion. Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I straightened up, and turned around to see someone holding my textbook. But that wasn't what caught my attention, and made me release a breath of air. No, that would be his dazzling, cerulean eyes, and shy smile. His eyes seemed to smile as well. I immediately knew who I was looking at. I always imagined what Link looked like in person. I wasn't disappointed. My heart seemed to beat faster.

"Um…hey…" I said. Link's eyes darted to the books, and he opened his mouth. "Oh, sorry!" I said, and took the load. Link nodded, and went ahead quickly.

"That was weird." Zelda commented.

"What was that?" Karane asked. I didn't have an answer. Immediately, the same smile lit up her face that appeared on Allison's face every time she saw me near a boy. "You don't have a thing for Link, do you?" She exclaimed.

"No! I just mean, I had just been imagining what he looked like. I haven't met him yet." I said quickly. She didn't look convinced. How was I supposed to explain that I just met the video game character I liked most? The character I've seen since I was a kid playing Wind Waker. It was like seeing an old friend.

I walked quickly, hoping to distract them from the conversation. I reached potions class in a hurry. Professor Owlan looked at me. He was a taller resident of Skyloft, and had long white hair. He reminded me of an elf.

"I was notified there would be a new student." He glanced at a seating chart. "I have you next to Mr. Link, if that is okay with you." He stated. I glanced at the tables. Link and Zelda were sitting at a table near the back. The chair to his right was open. I sat down, and turned to face him. Immediately, I turned away as I felt my cheeks burn. I didn't want to say anything stupid. For all I know, we could be destined to go on his journey together; I couldn't have him thinking I'm an idiot. I tried to talk, but my throat was dry and he didn't notice. I desperately wanted to make a good first impression.

However, it was not to be, for the professor started class. We took notes all hour, and the only thing I learned about Link was that he did indeed drool in his sleep. I considered waking him up, but decided against it.

By the end of class, my notebook was jam-packed with information about the plants in this world. I stood up as the bell—yes, and old fashioned bell. Classy.—rang to signify the end of class. The next few hours went by uneventful, and Link was in none of my other classes.

I walked to the lunchroom, which was the same place we ate breakfast. After I got my food, I looked around. There were two tables. Pitpit, Groose, and his cronies sat at one table, and Zelda and company sat at another. It wasn't a hard decision. I sat next to Karane; across from Zelda and Link.

"Hi!" I said to the older kids. They smiled and looked at me.

"Hello." Said Zelda, and Karane greeted me as well. Link nodded at me with a smile.

"So we only have two hours after this, then." I commented.

Karane nodded. "Yup" She said.

"Lunch is way too late." My head whipped around at a boy's voice. Link smiled uncertainly.

"You talk!" I exclaimed. Link shrugged in embarrassment.

Zelda tilted her head. "Why wouldn't he?" She asked. I shrugged. I guess after playing a game where the only sound a person makes is a series of grunts of effort, I guess I wasn't expecting he would talk. His voice was not too deep, but deep enough.

"I guess he just seemed shy." I said lamely.

"He is. He doesn't talk much, but we love him anyway." Zelda said with a grin, and threw an arm around Link's shoulders. The swordsman's cheeks turned a bright red. I grinned, and began to eat my food. Pitpit moved next to Karane, and the two bantered for a while, much to the amusement of the rest of us. We eventually started to talk about normal high school subjects: Teachers, classes, homework, rumors, and a number of other things.

At the end of lunch, I was grinning ear-to-ear. That was, until I realized I never introduced myself to Link. I'm so stupid. He wasn't in the rest of my classes either. One thing I could be grateful for, though, was we had no homework. When the bell rang to end the day, I was approached by Zelda, KArane, Link, and Pipit.

"C'mon," Karane said.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're gonna show you what us kids do to amuse ourselves after school." Pitpit said with a grin.

"Oh," I said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! Make sure to leave a revie, and I'll see you next time on A Different Path!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Prophecies After School

**So...I don't have a lot to say... anyway, thanks to everyone! you guys make this story amazing to write! Love you guys! I promise more action will happen in a chapter or two when Ghirahim comes into the scene. But for now, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: do I own LOZ? No. Do I wish I did? Yes. Am I gonna cry about it? Maybe.**

* * *

><p>I followed my new friends out of school. We had no homework today<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Karane glanced at me. "The Bazaar." She said. We all walked there. The Bazaar was a large market with a multicolored tent over it. Shops line the inside of it. I didn't have much use for many of the stores as I had no equipment. I did, however have a bug net that I had purchased from Beedle's Air Shop. It turns out throwing a pebble at the bell works just as well as a slingshot. Who knew? The academy had granted me a small budget of rupees since I was new here. In return, I cleaned the school on the weekends.

I looked around, unsure what to do. The group made its way over to some tables at the other end of the room. We sat down and ordered tea. I ordered a water since I never really have liked tea. We chattered for a while, though it was mainly Karane and Pitpit who did the talking. Soon it got dark, and they had to leave. Zelda and I looked around. Then she said, "I dare you to go get a fortune from Sparrot."

I glanced in his direction. The man/woman/baby thing kind of freaked me out. But it only cost five rupees, so why not? It could be helpful.

"Ah, OK, whatever." I said, standing up. Link and Zelda stood up as well. We approached the station. They stood back as I sat across from Sparrot.

"Hello, dear. May I predict your future for five rupees only?" The man said.

"Ah…yeah." I reached into my pocket and handed him the small blue gem. He stared at the ball closely. Suddenly, the smoke inside glowed with an azure blue. Sparrot shot back in his chair, and when he opened his eyes, they were filled with the same spectral light. He opened his mouth until it was a gaping hole. I looked around nervously. No-one else seemed to be seeing this. I looked back at Sparrot.

"What the—" I was interrupted as the fortuneteller began to speak in an eerie voice that sounded nothing like his normal one; as if some ancient deity was using him as a vessel to convey its message.

"Arise, Protector of the sword

It is your time to join the Azure Gaurdians

To protect the innocent, and aid the poor

From the wrath of an ancient one freed

You must find your fate

You must seek out the one

The one with which your destiny is intertwined

For it is your duty to help him

Complete his mission

Like blue spirits to green

And a tear to a harp

The azure ocean is to the red sword

To guide him on his path

In one, you shall find him

In two, you shall free him

In three, a guardian takes its final stand

And all three forever leave…"

Sparrot gasped, and then closed his eyes again. The orb returned to its previous white, cloudy color. When Sparrot sat up, his face had returned to normal (Or however normal his face can be) and he looked at me as though nothing had happened.

"Huh, it appears I have lost my train of thought. I hope what I said will be of some use to you." I stared at him, aghast.

"What does it mean? I don't understand." I said.

Sparrot shook his head. "The prophet has spoken." He said. "Pay another five or leave."

I felt a flare of anger. "Be a little bit more ambiguous, will you?" I muttered, before standing up. I was tempted to demand my rupees back, but I didn't want to make a scene. I returned to my friends.

"So, what'd he say?" Zelda asked.

"Ah, it was really weird. Just a bunch of gibberish." I said. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, it usually is." Link nodded his agreement from behind her. We headed out of the Bazaar to the street outside.

"Guys, I'm heading back to the academy. See you tomorrow." Zelda said. She turned and headed up the stairs. I snuck a glance at Link. He was staring off into the distance. I'd give anything to know what was on his mind. I realized it was just the two of us, alone. It was my chance to introduce myself.

"So…um…" I shuffled my feet. It felt strangely hot for an evening in such a temperate place. I didn't understand why it was so difficult for me to talk to him.

"It's kinda nice out here, huh? Really pretty." I immediately turned away. I decided to go with the approach that always worked to break the ice with quiet people.

I turned to walk away, and then intentionally tripped on a patch of grass, and fell dramatically.

"Oof!" I said. "And that's why they call me Clutz." Link smiled slightly. I decided that my brain was too frozen for me to come up with a good joke, so I settled on walking away from the awkward situation. I hadn't gone ten feet when I heard voices.

"Hey, Shrimp!" That was Groose's voice. I ducked behind a nearby bench. He was strutting up to Link with his cronies behind him. I watched silently. "So, I noticed you've gotten pretty good at flying that lofwing of yours. Quit being a showoff, will you? Don't think I don't know what you're playing at."

Link backed away slowly. "I don't—"

"Shut up! We both know you're trying to steal Zelda's attention. You're confusing my poor babe."

Link straightened a little bit. Anger flared in his eyes. "I'm not doing anything. And don't you dare talk about Zelda like that!"

Groose towered over the younger boy. With a jerk of his head, his friends grabbed Link by the arms. They shoved him towards the edge. He tried to cry out, but Stritch shoved his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I sure hope you're good at flying at night, short stuff." Groose said. "Cause you're about to practice falling."

Link's eyes grew as wide as saucers. As did mine. I couldn't believe this was happening; it never did in the game. But I had already learned there were quite a few differences between the two worlds. Either way, someone had to step in before things went south. Literally. And like it or not, that person would have to be me. I stepped out of my hiding place.

"HEY!" I shouted, storming forward. "What the heck are you doing?" I demanded.

Groose jumped at my voice, and then his eyes narrowed. "Hey! It's you! You're Zelda's friend, aren't you?" At my nod, he continued. "Stay out of this, will you?"

"Hmm, no." I said, more bluntly than I expected. I was surprised by the force in my words. "Let me get this straight, you're gonna throw Link off this island because of some hopeless crush? You realize the night patrol will catch him, and then you guys will get into a heap of trouble.

"Are you stupid?" Groose said, making me flinch slightly. "The night patrol is busy preparing for tomorrows flight practice. This is one of the only nights of the year they aren't watching."

I swallowed. "You're the stupid one! How are you going to explain his disappearance?" I reasoned.

Groose frowned, and then smiled in that taunting way he was so good at. "Ohh…a feisty one," He crowed. "Hey Link! Are you really going to have your little girlfriend fight your battle for you?"

I found myself clapping sarcastically. "Wow, you managed to use the most cliché taunt in the books. Congrats." I said coldly.

Groose's face turned a bit red, and he folded his arms. "What do I need to do to make you go away?" He asked.

"Let Link go. It's as simple as that."

Groose spread out his arms. "Make me."

I lunged at him, and took out my iPhone. "You see this?"

Groose nodded, turning pale. "What is that thing?"

"A machine of death. I just press a few buttons, and a light will flash, and then POOF. You explode in a bunch of Groose bits."

Groose backed away slowly. I thought I could hear the gears shift in his mind as he debated whether to believe. Eventually, his fear took over. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me." I snapped.

Groose laughed uncertainly. "Heh, heh, I was never actually gonna hurt my good ol' buddy Link here. Nah, we were just playing. Having a bit of fun, you know?"

I twitched an eyebrow. "Let him go."

Groose and I glared at each other for a while, and then he looked away. "Guys…" He said, and then motioned to them again. They released Link, and I let out a sigh of relief. But just as soon, Link lost his balance. He tumbled off the cliff in a mass of flailing limbs.

"Idiots…" I muttered. I sped toward the cliff, feeling adrenaline pumping through my veins like fire.

Groose lunged towards me desperately. "Wait! Loftwings can't see in the—" whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the wail of the wind in my ears as I hurtled towards the cloud barrier. I looked around, but it was too damn dark for me to see anything. A sharp, pleading whistle cut through the night. I leaned in that direction, and soon my target's outline came into view. As I got closer, I saw fear written all over his face. I reached out an arm, and grabbed his shoulder. His head swung around to look at me. I whistled, long and sharp. In seconds, I heard a caw, and my loftwing was underneath us. We soared upward, toward the city. Link clung to my arm from behind me, panting. I relied on Amethyst to find the way back to the city. She didn't disappoint.

Soon, we were landing in the town square. We both jumped off the bird. I thanked her, and then she was off with a declaring squawk. I laughed slightly. Then we stood in silence for several seconds.

"Thanks." Link said after a while.

"No problem," I said, and after a moment's hesitation added. "It was fun."

Link gave me a shy smile. He was really good at those. "I…uh…"

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't sure what I just agreed with, but I tried not to think about it much.

"We should probably be getting back. I mean, we have class and all." Link said.

"Yeah."

We started back up the stairs. "You're Zelda's friend, right?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Link."

"Got it." I paused, then, "Hey, thanks for helping me with my books earlier. That Groose guy seems like quite a jerk." I stated.

"You have no idea." He muttered. Neither do you… I thought.

Out loud, I said. "Thanks anyway." Link nodded.

We came to the door of the academy. When we got to the steps, I turned to Link. "Well…this was actually pretty fun. See you tomorrow." I said.

He nodded, and said. "Good night."

I turned to head back up to my room, but before I reached the steps, he called, "Wait!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I…uh…never caught your name. He said sheepishly.

My cheeks turned red. "Oh…yeah…" I tried to think of something clever, and then smiled as I got an idea. "That's 'cause I never threw it at you!" I said with a wink. Immediately, I realized how dumb that sounded, so I dashed up the stairs. It sounded a lot better in my mind. Then I stopped. Stupid, I scolded myself. I ran back down the stairs partially. Luckily, he was still there.

"It's Marissa." I said, before dashing back up. I caught a glimpse of his face. It was priceless. He looked dumbfounded, with wide eyes, and a confused expression. I almost laughed.

I bolted into my room. I leaped onto my bead with a sigh. Link probably thought I was a weird, awkward little girl, but I didn't care. I realized had had just save his life. Now, if that's not a good first impression, I didn't know what was. That night, I fell asleep thinking of everything that had happened. My last thought was of the prophecy. Just as my eyes closed, I realized what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is? Ohh...what could it mean? If you want to leave your guesses, that's fine with me. As always, please reviewfav/follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Year in Crazytown

**Hey, my loyal readers, and those new to this story. I was busy this week, but I managed to get this done. Wait till you see what's in store for out little protagonist! As always, fav/follo/review. I promise in the next few chapters there will be more conflict. But for right now, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own LoZ. Just...my OC's and plot twist.**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since I first ended up in Skyloft. I'll admit, it was a challenge at first, balancing school in this world and my home dimension, but I managed. I was on pretty goodterms with most students. I usually hung out with Zelda, Karane, and Link after school. Living a double life didn't mess with my old life too much. I still was in tennis and pep band for my school, I still was a straight A student, and I still had my old friends. Though, a few times, I've almost called Allison 'Karane', but I've usually caught myself. My secret was still safe in both worlds. Only Zelda, Gaepora, and my family knew about the portal, and no-one in Skyloft knew about the video game that paralleled their world so closely.<p>

Most days, I'd sleep at home, head to Skyloft, stay there until nightfall, and then come back to start my Earth day. The Knight's Academy rarely assigned much homework, so I usually had plenty of time to complete both school's work. In fact, I usually would finish both sets of homework in one world, and then would have a bundle of free-time in the other. Popular hangouts in Skyloft outside the academy were the Bazaar or the Lumpy Pumpkin. Sometimes we'd chill by the lake, and sometimes, we'd even swim.

I had learned much from the academy. I was getting pretty good with a sword, and practiced with Link every day. He didn't understand why I was so obsessed with sparring. I was tempted to tell him about his upcoming adventure, but I didn't want to mess with the plot of the story. After all, I still didn't know what my supposed duty was. That still didn't stop me from preparing for a quest. One day, I had even put on armor and we had tossed swords back and forth, and tried to catch each other's weapon mid-swing. Link thought I was crazy and paranoid, but I was preparing us for the fight with Ghirahim.

I was definitely not looking forward to that confrontation. Maybe I would wait outside the boss door. I laughed at the prospect. While Ghirahim was a level-10 psychopath, I still was curious about what it would be like to meet him in person. But I swear, if he so much as brushed against my arm, the little freak was going down. Hopefully, with two against one, the battle would be easy. Well, easier.

While I was loving my new life, I couldn't help but wonder if it was actually real. What if I woke up one day, and found out that this whole thing was just a dream? I would be devastated. Wanting to avoid that, I had made myself a promise one night, after a night spent with my new friends. While I thought it was a good idea to have friends in this world, I didn't want to get too attached to any of them. My fear was one day I would wake up, and I would find out the only time I could see any of them was on a screen. So I had sworn to myself I wouldn't get too attached to anyone in this world. I even wrote it in my notebook. This way, it would sting less if everything were just a dream.

Now I know what you're thinking: How is some random, weaponless girl going to help the Hero of Time on a quest? Here's where you're wrong; I'm not equipment less. I had found five empty bottles throughout the island and filled four with red potion, saved up a couple thousand rupees, and found a bug net. I had also bought my very own adventure pouch. And, since I had been here a year, naturally I'd celebrated my 15thbirthday. From my parents, I'd received a number of things, but in my opinion, the most useful one was a solar charger. It was expensive, but worth it when you lived in an almost medieval society that thrived above the clouds. While there wasn't much electricity, there was a fair amount of sunlight.

I had also received gifts from Zelda and her father as they considered me family. Zelda always said I was like a sister to her. She had given me a sailcloth. She said they were normally given to knights as a reward for winning the Wing Ceremony, but she made a less traditional for me. 'Seeing how you fly, you're going to need it.' She had joked. She mentioned she would've made one for Link, but she thought it would be more meaningful if he received it during the honorary ceremony.

Perhaps the most interesting gift was from Zelda's father. He had noticed that I enjoyed sparring, so he had a special sword made. The blade was silver, and the hilt a beautiful sapphire color. Placed in the hilt was a large, round, amethyst. It looked exactly like the color of my loftwing's eyes. It also came with a matching dagger, as well as scabbards for the both of them. I never left my room without them.

Anyways, back to the present. It was two days before the Wing Ceremony. I thought it was just a normal day. I went through classes as normal, and got to lunch.

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hi!" I said, sitting next to her. I set my salad in front of me. The cafeteria provided food for the students. There was one key difference of the diet of the Skyloftians: They were vegetarians. For the most part, there were just humans and loftwings inhabiting the floating islands. And eating a loftwing would be like eating a cat or horse or bald eagle. You just don't. Not only were loftwings companions, but they were also considered sacred symbols of the goddess. So while I was here, I was on a strict fruit and vegetable diet. I couldn't cry too hard, though. I could always go back to my room for a steak or chicken dinner.

"So," Zelda said. "Has anyone asked you yet?"

I took a sip of milk. "To what?"

"The Wing Ceremony Eve's Dance, of course." She answered.

I promptly did a legitament, photo-worthy spit-take. "What?"

"Every year, the night before the contest, they hold a dance in the courtyard underneath the Goddess Statue." She answered, staring at me.

"When you say 'dance', do you mean the kind with dresses and music, and…dancing? Like, with boys?" I asked.

"Yup!" Karane said, plopping down beside me. "That's the one. And you know what the best part is? Boys outnumber girls at this school, almost two to one."

I swallowed in dread. Social occasions like this were definitely not my cup-a-tea. "Your point?" I asked.

"Well, the guys ask the girls to go to the dance with them. And, since there are more of them than us, let's face it. Someone's going to ask you to be their date." She said smugly. Dear God. Please send help.

"Mmm-hmm and we pick out ball gowns and stuff. It's a lot of fun!" Zelda said. I began to get this overwhelming sense of dread. I was definitely not a girly-girl. In fact, I was a bit of a tom-boy until middle school. That confrontation with Ghirahim was starting to sound fantastic.

"So…when are they going to…?" I dared not say it.

"Ask us out? Today for the most part." Karane said. "In fact, Pitpit already asked me. I said yes of course."

"Has Link asked you?" I asked Zelda. Her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh, heavens no. We're just friends. Really good friends." She said hastily, with a defensive note to her voice.

"Oh." I said.

The rest of lunch went by with a more talking about the dance. Then the bell rang, and we left. Link, who had spent lunch in detention for sleeping in class, caught up with us.

"Hi, Sleepyhead." Zelda said with amusement. Link snorted at the nickname.

"Shut up,"He muttered.

"Heeeyyyyy!" A certain, pompous, red-head called. Groose strolled up to Zelda. "Here's the deal: You. Me. The dance. Got it?"

"I…uh…" Zelda's cheeks glowed red, and Link's face turned a similar color.

"Great, I'll meet you at your room at sundown tomorrow." Groose said, and sped off.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I think…I just agreed to go to the dance with Groose." She said.

"I'm so sorry." I sympathized. Zelda nodded, and sped up. When I looked at Link, he had an unreadable expression. As I watched, his face darkened, and he turned away.

* * *

><p>By the end of Potion Brewing the next day, I still hadn't been asked. Link was staring straight ahead as the professor ended his lecture. Zelda glanced at me.<p>

"I have to go ask Professor Owlan a question." She mumbled, and walked away. I could almost feel the tension in the air.

"So…she's actually going with him?" I asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah. Zelda never goes back on her word." He stated, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"But she never…OK." I said, not wanting to press the subject. Link clutched his forehead.

"This is so bad. I was going to ask her to go with me. You know, as friends. I thought it would be awkward to go alone, or with a…date." He said.

"My feelings exactly." I agreed. "I'm just too reserved for this kind of thing."

"I know, right! And if we don't go, people might notice even more." He ranted.

"It's horrible!" I exclaimed. "We're a social mess!"

Link was quiet for a second. "You know…" He trailed off. "You're a girl who wants to go with a friend, and I'm a boy who wants the same thing."

"Are you…asking me to the dance?" I asked. His cheeks glowed beet-red.

"No! I mean, sort of. Only if you…you know…want to…" He sputtered. I almost laughed at our awkwardness. Neither of us knew how to do this. He sighed. "Would you…like to go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and then cleared my throat in embarrassment. "I mean…I suppose that would work…"

Link beamed. "Great!" He looked around. "So…uh…what do we do now?"

"I…don't…know…" I said.

"Maybe go to the next class?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I said.

"Tonight, I'll pick you up—no! I mean, I'll um…meet you at your—"

"Yeah, sounds good." I interrupted.

"I was thinking at about…"

"Perfect." I said. Then we stared at each other.

"What just happened?" Link asked, echoing my own thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I, uh, have to go." I said lamely, and then bolted out of the classroom, hiding a smile. I was going to a dance with Link! I was going to a dance with Link. I was going to a dance. Reserved, taciturn Marissa, going to a dance. With Link.

I froze, and face-palmed, and wondered aloud,

"What did I just do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, teenage awkwardnes. Well, on that note, hope to see you back on my humble little fanfic. Bai!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: My Nightmare

**Hey! I'm sorry this one is so late, but I've been busy lately. Anyway, I think I'm going to try to update every Friday, though I may have a few extra for the next few weeks. Well as always, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own LoZ? Nope.**

* * *

><p>"Look at this one!" Zelda exclaimed. She pulled a dress off one of the racks of the small side shop. It was in the back corner of the tent, so I'd never really noticed it.<p>

"It's perfect! Try it on!" Karane exclaimed, taking the dress from Zelda, and shoving it in my arms.

"No! I don't see why I have to wear a dress. Why can't just wear my knight's uniform?" I protested, as they shoved me into the changing room.

"_No_!" Both girls exclaimed.

"This is the one time where you get to bring out your inner flower!" Zelda said.

"Umm..okay…" I said. "But still…"

"Go!" They said with a laugh.

"Fine." I reluctantly stomped into the dressing room. I slipped into the dress. Right away, I could tell I wouldn't like it. I emerged from the curtain, and walked over to the mirror."

"It's pink." I stated with disgust. The dress was covered in lace, and utterly gigantic.

"It's _gorgeous_!" Zelda exclaimed.

"You're so pretty!" Karane said.

"It's _pink_!" I repeated. "Isn't there anything else?"

Zelda sighed, "Fine, I guess it might be weird if we're both wearing a pink dress." The other two had already picked out their ball gowns. Zelda was going to wear one that was a similar shade of the color, and Karane was wearing a sunset-orange dress.

"C'mon, I saw something over their!" Karane said. She and Zelda dashed to some racks a few feet away. I leaned against the wall with a sigh. Dress shopping. This was my uncle's wedding all over again.

"Try this one on." Zelda suggested, coming back, with Karane tailing a few feet behind.

"Ugh." I said, taking the dress. "I really need hang out with Link more often."

But despite my comment, I tried on the dress. When I came out, both girls gasped. I looked in the mirror. It was a light, teal color. It was plain, save for a bit of sparkles around the color. It was also a lighter fabric; more like a modern dress.

"I _love_ it," Karane said.

"It really makes your eyes pop." Zelda added. She was right. My eyes were a very deep blue next to the fabric.

"You know… it's not that bad." I admitted thoughtfully.

"Great!" Karane exclaimed. "Time to find some matching shoes!"

I let my head lightly hit the mirror.

* * *

><p>After we had paid for our outfits, we headed back to the academy. It would be getting dark soon, so we had to get ready.<p>

I put on my dress, and put my hair into a braid going over my shoulder. Then Zelda and Karane had at my face with their make-up. They actually did a good job, though I felt like a Barbie doll with all the fuss. Even with the shoes, I was a bit taller than the older girls. They were wearing high-heels, while I was wearing more flat-type heels. They were only a half-inch tall. I was afraid I would fall. And I had the right to be. Being the klutz that I was, this was an opportune time for me to make a fool of myself.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait." Zelda answered. "They'll be here at sun-down."

"Who? I asked.

"The boys, of course." Karane said.

"Oh." We waited. Of course, Groose was the first to show up. He had to half-drag Zelda away, who sent a pleading look in our direction. Then it was Pitpit.

"Come on Karane!" He said. Karane started forward, but then glanced at me.

"Let's just wait with Marissa for a few minutes." She pleaded of her date. Pitpit scratched his neck, and then shrugged.

"Hey, why not? We all know how _punctual_ Link is." Pitpit stated dryly.

Another fifteen minutes went by. By now. I was pacing nervously. The sun was about to set. I sighed.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Maybe something came up?" Karane suggested. I stopped pacing.

"Maybe." I stood in silence for a moment. Then I couldn't take it anymore. Usually I could wait for anyone or anything, but this was just so _weird_.

"That's it! I'm going to see what's going on." I said.

"Wait! Marissa!" Karane protested. "You can't just—" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as I hurried out my door. I slid down the banister side-saddle, and hit the ground running. I came to Link's door, but as I raised my fist to knock on it, the door flung open. Link jumped as he saw me.

"Oh. You're already here!" He said in surprise. "I just was having trouble finding something to wear. You…weren't waiting too long, were you?" I shrugged in response.

"So…" I said. "Do you wanna go…or...?"

"Yeah." We set out to the door. We found our way to the courtyard. As we walked, I was almost shaking with nervousness. Link was having a similar experience, with a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. It seemed abnormally warm out here for a place with such cool weather. The sun had almost set, with a few creamy oranges and reds still in the sky.

When we reached the courtyard, we looked around. The space was filled with other pairs of students, chatting idly. A group of residents from the Lumpy Pumpkin filled the night air with the sound of their music. Kina led the group with her pretty singing. I looked at Link. The teen was searching the crowd for a certain someone. His eyes fell upon Zelda and Groose, and I followed his gaze. They were talking in the back corner. Zelda was holding some beverage. As we watched, Groose whispered something into her ear, and blushing, she giggled slightly. His eyes narrowed, and I sighed, grabbing his arm. His gaze shifted to me, and I smiled slightly, feeling even more awkward.

"So...uhh…" I looked around. "Hey look, it's Karane and Pitpit!" I said. We strolled over to them. Karane looked up as we approached.

"_There_ you are! You guys just, like, disappeared." Karane exclaimed.

"Sorry." I said. Karane shrugged off the apology.

"It's fine," she replied. Her eyes darted to Pitpit. "You wanna dance?"

Pitpit straightened, and a smile crossed his lips. "Yes!" The two walked off, and were swallowed by the crowd.

"Well then," I muttered. I leaned against one of the cement walls.

Link stood near me, shifting from foot to foot. "You wouldn't want to...?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. "Except I can't dance."

"Oh, Link replied. "Me neither."

We stood in silence for a while. I watched the other students drift across the courtyard, to the beat of the music. I sighed. This was not going well for me. But then again, no situation like this ever does. Then we heard raised voices. A group had gathered around Groose and Zelda.

"Hey!" Groose shouted.

"You idiot!" Zelda exclaimed. "You don't have to be so…"

"Me?" All I want is to dance with my date." Groose retorted. "But all you want to do is talk to your other little friends!"

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, and I could tell there was more to this situation then I could tell. Zelda's eyes flashed, and she stepped towards him. With a flick of her wrist, she emptied the contents of her drink on his head. Groose's eyes stretched wide as the red beverage trickled into his eyes. Then his face contorted with rage at his embarrassment.

"You'll pay for that, you little—"

"Back off, Groose," Link said.

"Who's gonna make me?" Groose jeered.

"M-me," stuttered Link.

"And me." I added, coming next to him. I cracked my knuckles for good measure.

Groose swallowed. Then he hunched his shoulders, and turned away. "Forget it. It's not worth it." The crowd watched in silence as he stalked away, out of the courtyard.

"Yeah Link!" Pitpit called out.

"I can't believe you did that for me!" Zelda said, embracing him heartily.

Link's cheeks flushed red. "Oh...it was nothing, really."

I watched them with a smile. Then Zelda grabbed Link's arm, and pulled him off into the crowd. I'd been ditched. I sighed. Oh, well, I couldn't be too mad. Besides, if this was the plot of the game, tomorrow Zelda would be kidnapped. And the giddy smile on Link's face made up for the fact that I was now alone.

I sighed, and ambled out of the courtyard. I made my way down the stairs, to the town. I sat at the edge of the river, and looked over the glowing cerulean surface, satisfied to be alone with my own thoughts. Fireflies buzzed over my head, adding to the natural gurgling of the stream. The air out here was a perfect temperature. When I looked up, I could see the stars. They were beautiful orbs against the dark violet mass. Another thing I loved about Skyloft: it was populated, and yet it still was natural. The humans hadn't yet ruined the natural beauty. Back in American cities, you couldn't see the stars behind the bright, glaring sheet the light gave off. Here, that was no longer a problem.

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in thought, but I know I was a long time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the screech of a large bird. My head snapped to the source of the sound. There, at the mouth of the waterfall cave, stood three figures pulling a struggling red loftwing along with them. _Crimson! _Irealized in shock. It was Link's loftwing!

As I got closer to them, I heard voices.

"Be careful with that rope, Cawlin. We wouldn't want this overgrown chicken getting _away_." That was Groose's voice.

"Yes, Groose. Stritch, pull him that way." The blunette replied.

"This is so great! The little twerp can't compete without his loftwing. That leaves me to swoop in and snatch the trophy for myself. And then, _I_ will be the one to complete the ceremony with Zelda. Oh, it's going to be fantastic. I am such a _genius_." Groose exclaimed. "This'll teach the little brat not to stand between us."

"But Groose," Stritch protested. "Wasn't Zelda the one who started it in the first place? Why would she want to be in the ceremony with you?"

"_Shut_ _UP_, Stritch!" Groose snapped.

"Hey!" I called, strolling up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Groose turned to me with a scowl. "Not _you_ again." He complained.

"You realize Zelda can just have her father postpone the ceremony until they find Link's loftwing, right?" I pointed out.

"She can't do that!" Groose protested, though he sounded uncertain.

"Um...actually she can." Stritch said sheepishly,

"And then you'll get into a heap of trouble for tampering with the contest." I said, twisting the knife.

Groose and his friends huddled up, talking in hushed voices. Then he backed up. "We have just decided that maybe we shouldn't mess with Link's poor loftwing." Groose said. "It's not his fault he has a stupid rider."

His accomplices dropped their ropes, and the bird wriggled free. It nearly crushed them as it launched into the sky with an indignant cry.

"That's what I thought." I said, and turned away, heading back to the academy.

When I reached the courtyard, I heard running footsteps.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed. "Where've you been?"

"Oh..." I said. "Nowhere in particular."

"Well c'mon. There's still a few songs left until this is over. I smiled, blushing. Then something occurred to me. "Hey, where's Zelda?"

Link chuckled a little. "Oh, Pitpit accidentally tripped her, and she got dirt and grass on her dress, so they left. Zelda went with to help her clean up."

"Oh." I said.

"But I stayed here. I mean, I came here with you, right?"

"Right." I agreed.

"Well?" Link asked. "Do you want to-"

"That's it for the night." Kina interrupted from onstage. "I'm tired, and you guys should get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, huh?"

The crowd below muttered agreement. Then, people began to leave. Link and I exchanged a look, and then followed.

"Well, that didn't exactly go as I planned." Link stated as we walked to the academy.

"Yeah, well, when you hang out with me..." I joked.

Link smiled. "Yeah." We walked the rest of the way to the academy in silence. Although, now it was more of a companionable silence than an awkward one.

"Well, I'll be seeing you then." I said, as we came to the school's entrance.

"Yeah. I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow."

I grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll do fine, I promise. I would know."

"What?" Link asked. I stiffened as I realized what I'd just done.

"Nothing! Just...stay away from black tornadoes, will you?" I said quickly.

"Um...O-kay..." He said. "Uh, you too."

I smiled. We almost hugged, but we both stopped in embarrassment. We settled on a solid high-five.

I took a deep breath, and headed up to my room. I should probably get some sleep, for tomorrow, the fun really begins.

As I turned the prophecy over and over in my head, I came to a shocking realization. So far, I'd defended Link twice. And we hadn't even started the adventure. I must be Link's protector! It made perfect sense. And I loved the prospect of it; going around the surface, making sure Link isn't hurt. I was going to do that already, but now it wasn't just a goal. It was my job; my destiny. And it wasn't a half-bad one either. I fell asleep with a relieved smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking a little time to read my chapter! I love you guys. As always, please consider favfollowing. Reviews and comments are always greatly appreciate, too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Fall

**I'm back! Here's a bonus chapter. I'm really sorry that it's so pathetically short, but on the bright side, there's another one coming soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, just my OC's and alternate plot. **

* * *

><p>The following morning started out normal enough. My excitement forced me to get up several hours than normal. Sunlight trickled in through the window. The academy was silent. Everyone else must still be asleep. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I decided to go for a nice, early-morning flight.<p>

I swung my legs out of bed, and picked up my adventure pouch, because every good knight knows you never leave without it. Not that I had much in it; just my sailcloth, red potions, sword, phone charger, and my small first-aid kit.

After changing and washing up, I left the academy. I sprinted down the stairs, and leapt off the wooden platform. My loftwing caught me in an instant.

We soared high above the cloud barrier. Below us, the older students were setting up the main square for the ceremony. I let my loftwing fly were it wanted. We ended up heading South.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Today was the day. Today, I'd see Link win the race, and then I would watch the ceremony. I wondered if Zelda would push him off the statue here, too.

Then, Link and Zelda would go for a ride, and then that black tornado would knock them off their loftwings. Zelda would be pulled into the vortex, and pulled to the surface. Then, the adventure would really begin.

A thought occurred to me: What if Zelda didn't fall to the surface? What if the whole struggle could be avoided? If I warned them more directly, instead of just dropping subtle hints, perhaps I could prevent any of this from happening. Though, on the other hand, was it really a good idea to alter fate? Perhaps I should leave well enough alone. After all, everything turned out okay, right?

But then, how many times does the average player die in the game? Who says Link would come back if he perished on his journey? I couldn't let that happen. I was his protector, after all.

I turned Amethyst around, and we headed back to Skyloft. Hopefully, I could catch him before the ceremony began.

As I turned, something caught my eye. Something black. A swirling vortex of monstrous winds bore down upon me. I tried to turn, but my bird was stunned with fear. It let out a startled squawk as we were battered by the winds. The tornado ripped me off my loftwing. I screamed as I tumbled towards the winds.

"Help!" I cried out. The wind tore another scream from my mouth, and my heart crept to my throat. The last thing I remember is being sucked into the maw of the swirling black vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghirahim's POV<strong>

I strolled through Faron Woods, humming quietly. A Kikwi darted across my path, and I lazily cast a glowing red knife at it. The creature squealed, and hid under its bush, and the dagger impaled a tree instead.

I smiled, and walked forward with a spring in my step. Today was quite the fantastic day. I would have the perfect opportunity to apprehend the Spirit Maiden. Master would be quite pleased with me.

I lazily cast my senses upward. I could sense a particularly strong aura in the goddess's protected floating city. I realized with excitement that the aura's source was not on the island. She was flying about the sky in a meandering manner, oblivious and vulnerable. Who would blame me for taking advantage of this opportunity?

I summoned a black tornado with a snap of my fingers, and sent it towards the cloud barrier. After a few seconds, the swirling winds broke back through the white sheet.

My black tornado pulled the girl down to the surface. However, something caught my eye. As I watched the girl whirl around the vortex, I noticed a key difference between her and my target. In all descriptions that I had heard, the Spirit Maiden had hair as golden as the Triforce. However, from here, the girl's hair looked more of a light brown.

But I was sure she was the one. I could sense her aura from here. It was as powerful as a deity's. However, as I extended my senses, I could detect a stronger presence. One that could only be of the goddess herself. I sighed in bitter frustration. I had the wrong girl! Though, I couldn't be sure.

My surge of anger shattered my concentration, and the winds of my enchanted tornado disbanded into the mist. The girl however, continued her free fall.

_Great, I have to save the little brat. _I thought bitterly. I raised my hand, about to summon another tornado, but I stopped. The possible-Spirit-Maiden pulled out a piece of cloth, and floated to the ground, deeper in the forest than I would've liked. With a snap of my fingers, I summoned three bokoblins.

"Find her." I commanded. With a grunt, the three disappeared into the forest. Meanwhile, I sat back and waited. Soon, a smile crossed my face as I heard what I had been waiting for. A scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Our second main character enters the scene! Anyway, expect a new update soon. The next one is both serious and a bit funny, so expect some new dialogue next chapter. Well, Happy Holidays! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Three more days left till Christmas! Here's a new chapter to put you in that holiday mood. What's better than bickering between a demon and an angry teenage girl? Anyway, just to warn you, Marissa's language might possibly get offensive when she's mad...**

**Well, you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ.**

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

I stood up, crossly brushing leaf dust off my pants. While my sailcloth had prevented me from an early demise, I still scraped the hell out of my knees on the way down. I ran a hand over my ruffled ponytail, looking around. Trees towered as far as the eye could see, blocking out the harsh sunlight. The forest was strewn with leaves, **with** the occasional flower or giant mushroom. The sounds of birds and small animals scuffling around in the undergrowth surrounded me. I couldn't help but grin as I realized where I was. Faron Woods, one of my favorite locations in the game.

"Cool," I breathed, slowly turning around. A twig snapped behind me, making me jump nearly a foot in the air. I whipped around to come face-to-face with three monsters I had seen hundreds of times in this game franchise. Bokoblins. Beating them in the game was one thing, but beating them in real life was liable to be a completely different matter. I drew my sword, but I doubted I could summon the courage to fight them. Sure, they were threatening me, but I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I could barely even kill a bug without feeling guilty. The crunch they made me feel sick. Not to mention with creatures like this, even if I managed to kill them, I would see the light leave their eyes, hear their final gasp, and see the injuries I had given them as I decided my life was worth more than theirs.

The monsters seemed to have other ideas, though. I screamed as one lunged at me. As I rolled to the side, I realized I would have to fight them. I lashed out at the closest one, but it blocked my blow with ease. As I dodged the next attack, I got an idea. When I swung my sword again, I changed directions at the last second, faking the bokoblin out. My blade left a nasty blow on its upper leg. The creature screeched, and crumpled to the forest floor. I used a similar strategy on the other two. Soon, the three were writhing with pain on the ground.

Remorse dug its burning claws into my gut. With a sigh, I reached into my pouch for a bottle of red potion. Perhaps if I healed them, they'd help me in return.

I reached for the zipper. Laughter filled the forest, making me freeze. Laughter that I was all too familiar with. I felt my blood turn cold as I heard the sound. Him, why did it have to be him? Of all villains in all games, it had to be this one. I half expected to start hearing his theme in the background.

I turned around, feeling a sense of dread in my stomach. I knew who he was before my eyes met his soulless, black ones. Ghirahim. The self-proclaimed Demon Lord, ruler of the surface, yada yada yada. I stared at his white, emo-style hair, covering his right eye. Everything fit. The molesting laugh, the pale skin, the purple eye-shadow…stuff. Yup, it was definitely him. And boy, everything about him was just wrong. He was wearing his typical outfit: His skin-tight white jumpsuit with diamond cutouts all the way up his legs, and two on his chest and stomach. They showed his tan skin. I hated to admit it, but he was more muscular than he looked in the game. As always, he wore his vermillion cape with two yellow diamonds connected by a silver chain. He wore his two long, snow-white gloves that almost reach his elbow. On his right arm, near his shoulder, was rigid ring of gold. And how could I forget his signature blue diamond earring? Or the golden sash around his waist, with a large red diamond just right of the center? He held his black rapier firmly in his hand. And the tip was pointed straight at me.

"Oh…" He sighed. "I was wrong after all. What a shame. Your name doesn't happen to be…Zelda, does it?" He asked. I admit, I wasn't sure what I expected his voice to sound like, but hearing it, I could imagine no better one for him.

"W-What..?" I stuttered. I took a deep breath. "Why would I tell you?" I asked, more confident this time. I casually stepped away from his blade.

"Because it is polite to tell someone your name if they ask." He said matter-of-factly, moving his sword back in front of me with the same cool, calm demeanor.

"You haven't exactly told me yours." I retorted.

"Oh you're right! How positively uncivil of me! I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you know as the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I would very much prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy. Now that I have introduced myself, you must do the same. It is only fair." He slowly moved closer as he spoke, smirking the entire time.

"Fine." I conceded. "My name is…" I hesitated. Giving him my real name would be stupid. No, I needed a new one. An alias if you will.

"What, is it hard to remember?" Ghirahim asked smugly.

"It's…" I spat out the first name that popped into my mind. "Hermione. Hermione Granger." Ghirahim tilted his head.

"What kind of a ridiculous name is Hermiongranger?" He asked.

"It's my ridiculous name!" I snapped.

Ghirahim chuckled, and then pressed his sword point to my throat. "Do you think I was born yesterday? Because I can assure you, I am no fool. Now tell me your real name."

I considered what to say carefully. I thought about my name, and it's meaning. Of the sea. Of the sea…

"Ocean. My name's Ocean." I answered.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow (or a brow rather, he had no eyebrows….weird), but he seemed slightly more convinced by this one. I realized it didn't really matter. I mean, he forgets Link's name by the second temple, so why would mine be different?

"Well," I said, starting down the path. "This sure has been a slice, but I should be going." Ghirahim warped in front of me, holding his blade inches from my throat. I swallowed.

"Whoa, watch that sword, Ghiraher." I said, a bit defensive in my fear. His eyes narrowed. I swallowed. I hadn't meant to say that, but it had kinda just slipped out. I had to be careful about this.

"If you wish to live, you should refrain from insulting me. Your life is in enough peril as it is." He said, a menacing note underlying his cool tone. I was almost shaking with nervousness, but I tried not to let it show. I was sure that would make things worse. He wanted me to cry and beg for mercy, but I would not give him that satisfaction. No, I had to be confident.

"Puh-lease. My Grandma's cat scares me more than you do." I lied. The demon looked confused at the word 'cat', but it was gone in an instant.

"That tongue will get you into trouble, Sky-Child. You should bite it before I tear it from your mouth." He hissed. Then he paused, and a considerate look passed over his face. "Though, I take that back. If I take out your tongue, your screams of anguish won't be quite as…satisfying."

I struggled not to let my fear show as I said, "You are all kinds of creepy, there, Graham." His eye twitched.

"For the last time, my name is Ghirahim. Geer-ah-him. It's not terribly hard to pronounce."

"Uh-huh…" I said, with mock skepticism. "Are you sure it's not Ghiraher? Or maybe Grahamie?" At this, Ghirahim's eyes blazed with rage.

"I assure you, I am indeed male. I choose not to dress like you Hylians because you truly look…pathetic." He spat. I fought back a smile. I would enjoy this if I weren't so dang terrified.

"Seriously, though. That outfit would be considered a crime where I come from. Ever heard of public nudity? And your hair, really what are you, Lady Gaga's twisted cousin? And I can tell you the only people who wear that much make-up are desperate females, and cross-dressers. And by the look of it, you sure are one of those." I would normally never say anything so cruel, but I couldn't help it. I was just so scared, and frankly, I was pissed.

Ghirahim advanced towards me, and I felt myself shake with fear. But with my censor off, words flew out of my mouth. "Seriously, even the way you walk is feminine." I said sharply. "And what do you want with me? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's illegal." The demon continued to glare at me. "So if you would just move aside and let me get on with my life…" I walked past the 'noble', just for him to grab my arm.

"Being that you are not the Spirit Maiden, you are of no use to me. Yet, you have wasted too much of my time to go unpunished." He said, and I shivered at the prospects of what that could mean. He continued, "Not to mention your childish insults have irritated me beyond comfort. Do you know how that makes me feel inside?"

"Let me guess: Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" I said, dramatically throwing out my arms. Ghirahim glared at me, and then warped out of sight.

"Surprisingly, yes. Anyway, this unfortunate turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." I heard him say, somewhere near my ear. He grabbed my shoulders, and I shivered. He lightly clutched my upper arms.

"Seriously? Personal space much?" I said, though my voice came out as more of a squeak. Ghirahim moved his face next to mine, and I shivered as his curtain of white hair brushed my jaw.

"Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life." He exclaimed, and flicked his tongue out near my ear. I struggled against his grasp.

"Seriously, keep your freakishly long tongue to yourself!" I beg, truly angry now. His hold remained firm, and I couldn't break free.

"Don't you like it? I saw you admiring my face for quite a while. Did you enjoy your view?" And then, he did something even worse than he ever did in the game. He licked. My face.

"What the hell! You perverted transvestite!" I shouted. I whipped around, and slapped him on the cheek. His head jerked to the side, and I caught him with a punch to the throat, and then kicked him hard between the legs.

He keeled over with a high pitched moan, proving he was indeed a dude. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I ducked behind a tree, breathing hard.

"What is that guy's problem?" I mutter. Of all people I had to run into in this world, it had to be Ghirahim. A cold blade touched my neck, making me gasp.

"Despite your attempt to neuter me, you will not be getting away so easily." He hissed in my ear. I jumped back, and drew my sword. He laughed in that over-confident, condescending way he was so good at. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish girl. Now I have no choice but to make you bleed."

I gritted my teeth, shaking my head. "You are so wrong, on so many levels." I said, shaking my head. Ghirahim smirks and a shadow darkens his face perfectly. I shake off my nervousness, and stand up a bit straighter. Even though I only reached his shoulder, I didn't let myself be intimidated. "Fine. If you are so eager for bloodshed, then come at me bro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I couldn't resist. Anyway, you know the drill. Please Favfollow/review if you can spare the time. Thanks! Catwhiskers24 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Swords Clash on the Surface

**Oh look, another update. I have to confess, the past few chapters were supposed to be all one chapter, but I wanted to give you a cliffhanger. So...HaHaHa...Anyway, here's the other half. I warn you, there is violence, so this one is definitely teen. Anyway, I'll shut up now. Oh, and 19 reviews? I love you guys! I only expected one or two. Thank you to all of you who fav/followed as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ.**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's POV<p>

"Fine. If you are so eager for bloodshed, then come at me bro!" The girl challenged, pointing her sword at my chest. I licked my lips. This would be fun; I hadn't spilt anyone's blood in a while.

"Let us fight!" I exclaimed. I let out a deep chuckle, with an anticipating smile. I rolled my shoulders, and my cape swirled away in a flurry of black, red, and yellow diamonds. I would keep it on, but it does tend to get in my way. Besides, it would be a shame to get blood on it. The stuff always tends to leave quite the rusty crimson stain, which would clash with the bright vermillion of the cloth. This was my favorite cloak, after all. I smirked at the girl, and she swallowed, but didn't back down. Instead, she narrowed her blue eyes, which bore into me like two frosty chips of ice. I'll admit, I was slightly impressed.

The girl thrust her sword at me, but the attack was so telegraphed that I could've blocked it in a deep sleep. I caught the sword between my middle and pointer fingers.

"Now Sky Child, if you keep telegraphing your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow!" I scolded her, wrenching the weapon from her grip. I examined the sword. It looked quite new, with barely a scratch on it, and the blade had not yet become blunted. It was still quite sharp. Not that the condition of the blade had any consequence—she would never manage to strike me. In fact, it proved just how little experience she had in sword fighting. Well, at least with this particular weapon.

"This is quite the sword you have here. Too bad you're not talented enough to use it to its full potential. Sadly, I have no need for it. My swords are much finer than this hunk of metal." I spat, tossing the weapon at here. Her eyes widened, but to my surprise, her fingers closed around the hilt midair. It was almost as if she…expected me to do this.

I didn't have long to dwell on this thought, for she lunged at me again. This time, the girl swung her sword to my right side. I lifted my hand to block the attack again, but at the last second, the girl shifted direction. The blade cut to the left, leaving a nasty gash on my chest. Ruby lifeblood blossomed out of the wound and ripped clothing, sending searing pain through my side. I snarled. The little imbecile dared damage my perfect skin?

The strike left me off balance, giving her a chance to strike me a few more times. It was all I could do to avoid wincing in pain. This child was putting up more of a fight than I had originally expected. No matter, I would just have to change my tactics.

I smirked, and swiped my tongue over my lips again. With a snap, I summoned my long black rapier. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and she backed up slowly. I hunched my back, lowered my head, and dashed towards her with my sword clutched tightly in my grip. She jumped to the side, tumbling into the grass. I towered above her as she lay terrified on the ground. She really was small. I almost felt guilty. But, no, I didn't.

As I swung my sword at the girl, she rolled out from underneath the blade. She picked up a small, rotting branch, and used it to block my next blow. She stood up, breathing hard. I swung my sword once again. She gasped, and raised her log. My sword lodged itself in the bark. I growled, struggling to yank it free. The girl made a face, pulling on the log. She twisted the branch, and my sword ripped free, sending me stumbling a few feet. She took the opportunity to bash the wood into my stomach. The impact knocked the breath out of me, and left me vulnerable.

The girl swung her sword, and caught me on the right leg, just above the knee. I clenched me teeth at the stinging wound. I shook off the pain, and, with a roar of fury, I swung my sword at her. The blow struck her on the shoulder. She gasped in pain, and dropped the branch to clutch her fresh cut. I beamed with pleasure, and licked the blood off my sword. I had to clean it, did I not?

She looked at me in disgust, and then shivered. I smirked—there was nothing better than the mortified look on the face of a victim. However, my actions seemed to anger her further. Her eyes blazed with fury, and she darted forward. Her sword was a blur as it stabbed me in the side, just right of my belly. She didn't stab the sword in deep, but it still hurt terribly. I stared at the girl in shock. She didn't seem capable of such an aggressive strike. Most of her blows seemed unsure; as if she was wary of actually hurting me. A horrified look crossed her face as she realized what she had just done. She quickly pulled out her sword as her face turned pale.

I pressed a hand onto the wound, and was surprised by how fast my fingers were coated with rosy blood. Fear flashed through me briefly. I hadn't met an enemy like her for some time. I quickly dismissed the thought. She had just had some easy blows. My fighting was sloppy, and gave her plenty of windows of opportunity. I was just going easy on her. A starry-eyed resident of Skyloft was no match for my true skill. I teleported several yards back. With a snap, I summoned a dozen red, glowing knives. They hung in the air, waiting for my signal. I flicked my hand towards the pesky child, and they obediently soared at her. The girl reacted quickly, swinging her sword in an ark, and sending the enchanted daggers back at me. I managed to dodge most of them, but one caught me underneath the eye. My hand darted to my face, and upon pulling back, I saw blood.

"Enough," I commanded, wiping a few beads of blood from my face. Continuing to fight was pointless. I was getting nowhere. It was like every time I attacked, she knew exactly what I was about to do, and how to counter it. I painted a forced smile on my face. "You have proven yourself to be a more formidable foe than I had originally expected. But your skills are still lacking. The only reason you still live is that sword. Still, I am impressed you could go a round with me without being mortally wounded, so I have decided not to kill you. Yet."

Her eyes widened in shock. "So…you're letting me go?" She asked incredulously.

I laughed at the daft guess. "Nonsense, foolish Sky Child. Your meager skills may be of use to me yet. That is why I have decided to make you my new servant."

* * *

><p><strong> What? Another cliffhanger? Well um...gotta go bye!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Ice-Queen

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Sadly, my Christmas-themed chapter can't be released quite yet. It comes later in the story. This chapter is normal, though it's another comedy/serious one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ; just my OC's and plot twists. **

* * *

><p>"<em>What?<em>" I gasped in terror. I tried to run past him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Now, now, my lowly servant. You mustn't be running off!" He scolded. "Unfortunately, our little _duel_ has sapped much of my strength, so I can't warp us to my manor. We will have to walk most of the way, at least until my power comes back."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and the three bokoblins surrounded me. I considered my options. The bokoblins were still injured, so I could probably take at least one out. But the battle with Ghirahim had left me exhausted as well, so I didn't think that I could take on the other two, along with the Demon Lord himself. No, I would just have to play along until I had a chance to escape.

We set out at a fairly slow pace. At first, I didn't realize why we weren't going faster, but then I realized that the fight must have worn out the noble more than he let on. Ghirahim walked with a slight limp—probably from the large gash I gave him on his right knee. As he stumbled along, he clutched the wound on his side with a hand red with his own blood. I hadn't meant to do that. I just got a bit scared, and then suddenly I found myself stabbing my enemy. It's not my fault, though, right? I mean, he attacked me first. But as I stared at his wound, my adrenaline-fueled blood-lust began to fade, and was replaced by bitter remorse. I tried to ignore the feeling. If I was going to survive this, I had to look out for myself and myself only. As soon as I showed weakness, Ghirahim would take advantage of me, and it would be all over. I would have to act like I didn't give a crap that I'd hurt him. As long as he thought I was a tough, cold-blooded ice-queen, then I should be okay. For now, at least.

Ghirahim's slow limping didn't make much difference, though, because the bokoblins couldn't keep up very well anyway. We carried on at this pace for a while, but we weren't making very much progress. One of the bokoblins let out a screech. I whipped around to see it trip over a knobby root sticking out of the ground. I offered it a hand up, feeling guilty that I had put the creature in its weakened state. It was only doing its job, after all. The bokoblin glared at me, and tried to get up on its own. It failed miserably, collapsing as soon as it put weight on its left ankle.

"Maybe we should stop…" I ventured.

"No." He said bluntly, without turning.

"But this bokoblin is injured." I protested.

Ghirahim glanced at the injured monster briefly. "He's fine. You two, carry him." He commanded. The two remaining monsters obeyed immediately, grunting with effort as they lifted their fallen comrade.

The monsters started forward, and I followed. I noticed that all three of my remaining captors were staggering slightly and breathing hard. Since the bokoblins were busy carrying their friend, they did nothing when I ran ahead. I sped up so I was paced with Ghirahim. I considered running away, but I doubted I could get far. While they were worse off than I was, my wounded shoulder burned with every step I took.

I fell into step with Ghirahim. He did nothing to acknowledge my presence. I looked at him closely for the first time. With a jolt, I realized he didn't look much like the Ghirahim in Skyward sword. He looked a bit more like the one from Hyrule Warriors. His eyes were sharper, and less purple. And like I mentioned earlier, he was more muscular than the one in Skyward Sword. I mean, he was still a scrawny beanpole, but his shoulders were a bit broader, and you could see the curve of slight—_slight—_muscle bulging out of his limbs. Most peculiar of all, he looked almost...younger?

However, out of all these things, only one detail caught my eye: His injuries. Injuries _I _had given him. Cuts criss-crossed his chest and side from my sword. One on his face stretched from his cheek to just millimeters from his eye. The deep cut on his knee was still slowly oozing blood, along with the stab wound in his side. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, but it seemed like his face was a bit paler than usual. It barely registered that I was the one who did this. How could I?

Another wave of guilt swept over me. _Stop it Marissa!_ I scolded myself. _He's the enemy. You're _supposed _to fight him. _But the more I thought about it, the more disturbed I was with my actions. Yes, he attacked me first, I was aware of that, but I had the advantage. Unlike him, I'd fought this battle as Link dozens of times in the video game. I even practiced it with the Thunder Dragon so I could do it extra fast. While fighting him as Marissa was a bit different, I still knew virtually all of Ghirahim's moves, while he didn't know what _I_ had up my sleeve. Granted, it wasn't much, but it was just enough to give me the upper-hand. Also, in the game, there was no blood. The enemy would flinch, but you'd never see the actual injuries that you had inflicted. But now, looking at my enemy, I could see the injuries I'd carelessly given him. The wounds I'd given him were real. And what disturbed me most: I never hesitated to hit him. And that scared me.

Ghirahim glanced at me, just briefly. I realized I had been staring at him too long. Again. I quickly shifted my gaze to the ground, face hot with embarrassment. I sure hoped I wasn't blushing. We walked in an icy silence for a while. I could feel the tension in the air weigh heavily on my shoulders.

"We should really stop." I said eventually.

"No." He said again, still refusing to look at me.

"Yes." I argued. I typically didn't argue with people who I don't know—especially when they're older than me—but considering I had no respect whatsoever for him, I was very keen to say what I wanted. If I was going to survive, I would have to stand up for myself. I couldn't be the soft-spoken, shy little girl I always was around adults—or whatever he is.

"No."

"_Yes." _I said, in the most firm, confident voice I could muster.

Ghirahim glared at me. "I am fine. As are you. Now just shut up and walk. Your whining is giving me a headache.

"_I'm not WHINING." _I whined.

The demon clenched his fists, but said nothing. I bit my lip; I had to come up with a new tactic. One that wouldn't hurt his pride. _His _pride.

"Oh, the sun!" I exclaimed, dramatically throwing a hand over my eyes. "I'm so overheated!"

"That does tend to happen in my presence." Ghirahim remarked.

I tried not to glare daggers at him like I wanted to, and then fell to the ground again as helplessly as possible.

"Oh, the heat!" I said again.

"Get up." Ghirahim said irritably.

"My feet hurt. I'm tired! I don't want to walk anymore." I wailed.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Ghirahim asked. I stared at him in horror. Then I jumped to my feet.

"Oh look! I suddenly feel better!" I said quickly. Ghirahim rolled his eyes, and we continued to walk through the forest. By now, the breathing of my companions was ragged and labored, and I was tripping over my own feet. Not that it wasn't usual for me, but still. I was tired. We all were. Some ice-queen I was.

I stared at Ghirahim, who still was clutching his side. As I watched, a drop of blood rolled down his wrist, and fell to the ground, turning into a ruby pearl in the dying sunlight. I stared at the drop as I passed it. This had to stop _now._ I had to think of something that Ghirahim wouldn't shoot down immediately. With a smile, I thought of the perfect idea. An idea that could not _possibly _fail. I summoned all the childish frustration and annoyance I had stored inside me for the past fifteen years, and said the one thing that would get him to stop.

"Are we _there _yet?" I complained.

"Clearly not." Ghirahim snapped.

"But I'm so tired! I don't wanna walk anymore."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Ghirahim answered. "And would you quit walking like that?"

"Nope."

Ghirahim cursed under his breath.

"That sounded like profanity. Sir, I am only a child." I said.

Ghirahim slapped a hand over his eyes. Then he took a deep breath.

"Sky Child?"

"Yes, Ghiri?"

"Shut up."

"_Well."_ I huffed, but obeyed. Twenty seconds later: "Are we _there _yet?"

"No. I just answered that question. Do be quiet; your childish behavior annoys me _greatly."_

_ "_Are we there yet?" I asked again.

"Child, I should remind you that I only spared you because I thought your skills may be slightly useful. However, should I decide that your nuisance exceeds your value, you shall be on the ground, lying in a puddle of your own lifeblood. So, therefore I implore you to be silent for the remainder of this walk." He said with a growl.

"Oh." I stated. "Are we there yet?"

"We get there when WE GET THERE!" He exploded.

I sniffed extra loud. "You yelled at me." I whimpered, and covered my face, fake-sobbing loudly. "I feel _worthless!"_

_ "_There is not a small enough unit in this world..." he began dryly, "...that could measure how _little _I care!"

"Well you know what?" I asked.

"Like I said, I really don't care."

"Well, what I'd like to know is—"

"Don't say it." He begged.

"Are we _there_ yet?" I whined, trying not to laugh.

"I hate you."

"Are we there yet?"

He didn't answer, just sighed.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet are we there yet are we—"

"STOP!" Ghirahim exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears. "Just, stop."

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes," He said with a huff of exasperation. "We can stop. But please, I beg you, stop asking that question!"

"M'kay." I said obnoxiously. "I'll start the fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...camping with Ghirahim? Sounds...fun. Anyway, as always, Favfollow/review. It's greatly appreciated And to all of you who have already done this, thank you so much. It's a great Christmas present to know people are actually reading this. Well, Merry Christmas to all, and to all, Good...afternoon?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Enemies At a Campfire

**Another one? Indeed. Here's what happens when Marissa and Ghirahim go camping...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Ghirahim asked as I moved about the clearing.<p>

"Gathering wood for a fire." I answered, before laying my pile of sticks on the ground near two logs.

"And...why would we have a fire?" He asked, staring at me as if I were crazy.

"Oh, I don't know, to cook food, warm us, provide light, protect us from monsters...DUH!" I said. What was his problem? Who doesn't have a campfire when sleeping in the middle of the woods? The sun was already rapidly setting, bathing the clearing in an orangish-red color.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes as if _I were_ the dumb one. "We don't need protection. I have control over the monsters in these woods." He said, like it was obvious.

"_All_ of them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He cast his eyes downward.

"Perhaps a fire is a good idea." He muttered.

I almost smiled. "Something tells me you don't spend a whole lot of time outside." I stated, taking a set of flint-and-steel from my adventure pouch. The Academy requires all knights to carry them around at all times. Now I know why.

"I don't." Ghirahim replied. "I prefer to sleep in my large, safe manor."

I rolled my eyes. Talk about a prissy little princess. "Whatever, man. Just...move those logs to opposite sides of the fire."

"That is _not _the way a servant talks to her master." He snapped.

"Fine." I said, trying hard not to let him anger me. "Would you be so _kind _as to move those logs so we may sit down?" I ask with a mocking curtsy. He didn't notice.

"Thank you. I will." The demon said. I turned back to the fire, intending to light it. I clicked together the flint-and-steel, but the sparks bounced harmlessly off the wood, caught on the grass, burned for a few seconds, and finally died. I scowled, and tried again. The same thing happened. I guess this wood isn't very flammable. Not to mention the absence of birch bark to help it start. I muttered in frustration, and tried again. My eyes stretched wide as the logs exploded in red flames.

"Whoa..." I said in awe.

"Your welcome." Ghirahim said from behind me. I blinked in confusion. Then, looking closely, I noticed that the flames weren't just the normal amber of natural fire. They were blood-red, and seemed to be composed of many small diamonds. Even the smoke curling up to the sky seemed to give off the shape.

"How did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Magic, of course. It's a very simple spell—not nearly as taxing as warping." He replied simply.

"Right..." I said slowly sitting on one of the logs. The bokoblins quickly occupied the opposite log, sending me wary glances the whole time. Ghirahim stared at the log. "So are you going to sit, or just stand there?" I asked, not particularly a fan of either option.

"You expect me to sit _there? _On that rotting piece of wood?" He asked.

"Well...not exactly _expecting..."_

"No." He said.

I shrugged. "Okay. I won't cry about it."

Ghirahim scowled, but he gingerly sat on the log next to me. Great.

We all sat in awkward silence for a moment. Soon, the sunlight had all but faded. The woods looked spooky at night. Especially when you're camping with enemies. Enemies who like sneaking up behind you. Enemies with no sense of personal space.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up. Ghirahim stared at me.

I'm gonna go find us something to eat." I announced. He narrowed his eyes.

"Relax, Prettyboy, I'm not going to run away." I said truthfully. Even if I weren't already exhausted, it would be impossible to outrun someone who could warp. Ghirahim may be too tired to warp us both to the manor, but he didn't say anything about teleporting himself. I'd never get away, and my attempted escape would surely enrage him.

"Be back in five minutes." He commanded. "Or else."

"Of course." I agreed, before heading off into the woods.

I strolled through the trees at a quick walk. As soon as I got a ways away, I slowed down, grateful for a chance to clear my mind. I wondered if I should be concerned that the thing nagging me most was what my parents would think if I were gone to long. Strange, but true. I guess the thing was, I didn't think Ghirahim would actually kill me. He seemed to be enjoy having a captive. Maybe there was another reason, I don't know. But what I did know is he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me. Maybe harsh words, or a cut...or something worse, but not death. Though...I couldn't be sure.

I let all of what was happening sink in. I was captured by a perverted, sadistic _demon._ And now I had to spend the night out here with him. How exciting. Please kill me now.

I continued walking until I came to an open space in the woods. Mushrooms grew every few feet. They were huge. Some were even taller than me, while others barely reached my knee. All glowed neon in the starlight. My favorite was the blue one, which glowed a shining aquamarine. It reminded me of my portal. I wondered if I'd ever see it again. I sure hoped so. I hoped I'd see Link, Zelda, and my family again. _Stop it._ I told myself again. _We just established that you aren't going to die._ Right.

I came to a small stream. I bent down, and examined the surface. I didn't see any vegetation, so I scooped some of it into my hands. I held the water to my lips, sipping it as it trickled through my fingers. It tasted _amazing!_ It didn't have the bitter taste that tap water seemed to have. It was fresh and cold, and almost had a hint of lemon in it.

I took another drink and then wiped my face. Deciding I may not have a better opportunity, I removed an empty bottle from my bag, and filled it with the stream water.

I turned around, and took in my surroundings. Honestly, I had no idea where I was. The forest in this world was much larger than the one in the game. I decided to continue wandering until I came to our camp.

Eventually, I spotted something hanging off of one of the trees. It was a yellow fruit, covered in browns spots. We learned about them at the academy. I could never remember what they were called, but I knew they were edible.

I approached the tree. Kids, do not try this at home. With a deep breath, I ran at it, and rolled into the trunk with a smack. The fruit fell into the grass next to me. I rubbed my forehead, which now throbbed aggressively. I lifted up the fruit, which was surprisingly light. With a shrug, I headed back in the general direction in which I had come. Soon, I saw smoke, and I quickened my pace. I arrived in the clearing. There had been no need to rush, however, because they were all sound asleep. I sat back down on the log. I unsheathed my dagger, and cut the fruit into slices, similar to the way you would cut a watermelon or cantaloupe. I pocked a few seeds that were at the center. They were supposed to be excellent ammo for a slingshot. Too bad I didn't have one.

I looked to Ghirahim. His head lolled forward limply. He was out like a light. Now would be a good time to take my leave. I stood up, but in the process, I shifted the log. My sleeping captor jerked awake.

"What th—" He glanced at me. "So you're back. You didn't try to run away, now did you?" He asked.

"Uh...no..." I said. Then I said what would distract any hungry man. "I've got food." I said.

He looked it over. "Banana pear, eh?" He asked.

"Uh...sure..." I said. "I don't know what it's called." I automatically offered a slice to him.

Ghirahim turned the fruit over in his fingers. "How do I know I know you haven't poisoned this?" He inquired.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I captured you." He reasoned. "If I were dead, you could easily escape."

"I'm not some sadistic murderer like you." I said sharply, glancing at the trio of wounded bokoblins.

"I see." He said, following my gaze. "So you spared them. I had wondered why you hadn't killed them yet. But having mercy on a couple of lowly monsters doesn't mean I can trust you."

"Oh for the love of..!" I took a piece of fruit from the pile, and took an enormous bite.

"Sfee?" I said, swallowing. "Nummy fruit." I wasn't necessarily concerned about my captor getting a balanced nutrition, but he was questioning my integrity. My character. I had to prove that I was trustworthy.

Ghirahim raised his brow again. "How do I know that you didn't just poison mine? Or poisoned all but the one you took?"

"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" I groaned. "How would I have known which one you were going to choose? And how would I remember which one I _hadn't _poisoned? Besides, the poison could've rubbed off onto the safe ones." I pointed out. I swear, this guy could really get on my nerves. It was all I could do not to smack him upside the face again.

"Fair point." The noble sighed. "I suppose I could give it a try." He took a bite of the fruit.

"Hmm...It seems normal." He finished the slice. "Alright. I believe you." He swiped his long tongue over his lips. I looked away. That tongue...

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Does my tongue..._bother you?"_ He asked.

"No..." I said. "It just freaks me out a little, that's all."

"Really." Ghirahim asked. Then, he flicked out his tongue near my face again. I jumped, falling off the log. Ghirahim found this _immensely _funny. I rolled my eyes, fighting back a laugh myself.

"Wow, who _couldn't _have seen that coming?" I grumbled.

"Apparently you." He answered, and I fought back a smile.

"I was just...playing along." I said.

"Hmm. Right," He said. I shook my head. This was so weird. He laughed again, but then winced slightly, clutching his side. My smile melted at this reminder of the events of today. My side stung as I looked at the redness surrounding his stab wound. If I could take back anything I'd done today, I think it would be stabbing Ghirahim. Then I wouldn't have this lingering guilt that made me sick. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I thought better of it. I looked away, reminding myself of the pain in my shoulder.

"Enjoying your victory?" He drawled. I refused to respond. "Well don't just sit there, Sky Child, answer me!" He said.

"No. I'm not." I responded.

"Well, why not?" He asked.

"I don't like hurting people" I said. "Or...whatever you are."

Ghirahim ignored the insult. "You're supposed to fight back. Otherwise its not as..._fun." _Ghirahim said, with a hint of amusement behind his voice.

"Fun." I scoffed. Ghirahim shifted so he was facing me more. He winced, and cursed under his breath. With a sigh, I reached into my pouch, and took out a bottle of red potion. "Here." I said, offering it to him. "Drink this."

He twitched an eyebrow. "Red potion, I presume?"

"Yeah. For your injuries." I said.

He looked at it once, then looked away.

"I don't need it." He said.

"Yes you do." I insisted. "You look awful."

"I'll be fine." He said firmly.

"Can you just drink the stupid potion so you stop bleeding all over?" I said.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned _this?" _He asked, with a sly smile. I clenched my fists. He was _playing_ with me. He just wanted to make me mad. But I wouldn't let him.

"That sounds pretty counterproductive." I pointed out. "As soon as you got poisoned, the potion would just heal you."

"Not necessarily" Ghirahim argued. "Red potion only heals simple wounds like cuts, bruises, and shallow stab wounds. Poison is an entirely different matter."

I took a deep breath, and then turned so he could see the gash in my shoulder. "Look. This is the wound you gave me." I said, giving him a pointed look. I took a sip of the potion. Immediately, the pain numbed to a dull ache, and the skin closed until the gash was just a small scab.

"There," I said. "I'm fine."

"Fine. It's not poisoned. But I don't take charity from my enemies. I will be fine."

"Fine! Suffer. See if I care." I said, rolling my eyes. He was such a stubborn idiot. I glanced at the bokoblins.

"Hey." I called. "You guys want some red potion?" They started awake at my voice. I gave each a bottle of the liquid. They stared at the glass container, and then looked at their leader.

"What?" I said.

"Permission...Master..." One croaked in its screechy voice.

"You need permission from Ghirahim?" I asked. They nodded. I looked at the demon, who was picking at some fruit in his teeth.

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"Can they have some red potion?" I asked."

"I really couldn't care less how you servants choose to use your resources." He said.

Three pairs of eyes lit up. I pushed some fruit over to them as well.

"You know, I don't understand you." Ghirahim stated, as I sat back down on the log. "You injure us defending yourself, and now you try to heal us. I mean, if you win the battle, why turn around and try to heal your enemies?" Ghirahim asked.

"It's called being kind." I responded, and then under my breath, I added, "Not that you would have experience with that."

We sat in silence as the bokoblins finished eating. The sounds of the forest surrounded us. I could hear crickets chirping, frogs croaking, birds calling, and the quit babbling of a stream. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the forest distract me from my current predicament.

"Why is the forest so loud at night?" Ghirahim grumbled.

"There are more creatures here than just us, you know." I pointed out.

"Well they're annoying me!" Ghirahim snapped.

"Stop being so egocentric, and just listen." I snapped. "It actually sounds nice; almost like music."

"I don't hear it." He said.

"Yeah, well." I said. "Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

Ghirahim glared at me. "This isn't some vacation, Sky Child. I am exhausted. I am going to sleep. Please, just be quiet."

Tired myself, I didn't have a smart remark. I stared at the flames, and my eyelids gradually grew heavy. Eventually, I stopped fighting them.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start in the middle of the night. Man was I cold. I noticed that the fire had went out. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. Something had my arm. I whipped my head around. Ghirahim had my arm. He was snuggling it to his chest like it was some teddy bear. I tried to free my arm, but his grip was like a vice. Everyone else was sound asleep, and I didn't particularly want to wake them. Especially not Ghirahim. I wiggled my arm. He was gripping it so tight it was numb. I scowled. This was a fine mess I was in. But looking at Ghirahim, I almost smiled. He looked a lot more peaceful asleep. His face was in a neutral position, which was considerably more pleasant than his typical smirk or scowl.<p>

I sighed, and tried once more to get my left arm back. He mumbled something, and then held it tighter, pulling my arm closer to him. Now we were uncomfortably close, and I could hear his quiet breathing. I groaned and went limp. This was going to be a long night, A really, really long night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter is really long, but...just bear with me. Sometimes my chapters vary in size. Anyway, remember that favsfollows/and reviews are great. It makes my day seeing a new notification in my inbox. And thank you for the 28 current reviews! And now over 10 followers? YOu guys are amazing! Well, Catwhiskers24 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Teleportation. Not fun.

**Hey everyone! Sorry, It's been a few days. I got...distracted. I was busy writing a part later in the story. Anyway, I apologize this chapter is so short, but... Please enjoy it anyway. Thanks to all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own LOZ, just my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghirahim's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of the woods. At first, I was confused why. Then, a stabbing pain in my side reminded me of the events of the previous day. I remembered the fight, the walk, and the girl. The girl. Where was she? I remembered falling asleep next to her last night on this filthy log. But...she wasn't here. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around. I spotted the bokoblins sound asleep on the other side of the log.

"Get up you fools!" I snarled. The monsters jolted awake. "Where is the girl?" I demanded.

"Don't...know...where." The one spoke up.

Panic and rage shot through me, and I lifted the bokoblin by the front of its ragged shirt.

"You had _one _job. Watch the girl." I hissed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you."

"Don't get your diamondy panties in a twist. I'm right here." I whipped around at the sound of a girl's voice. My prisoner walked up with a frustrated look. "Seriously, can't you go ten seconds without threatening to behead someone?"

I dropped the monster with a scowl. "I wasn't going to behead it. My intention was more along the lines of wringing its filthy neck." I corrected her.

"Dude. He's standing right there." She said, glancing the bokoblin. Then she shook her head. "Anyway, you don't have to be so violent. I mean, your much more..._tender_...when when you're asleep." She said with a knowing wink. I stared at her. I'll admit, I occasionally end up holding onto a pillow or such while I slept, but there was no way...I mean I couldn't of... I felt a thrill of fear. I couldn't have done anything...affectionate in my sleep, could I? To my relief, she didn't say anything more regarding it. Then, I felt a surge of anger. Why did I have to be grateful to her for what she didn't say? She was my _servant. _No master in their right mind should take this from such an inferior being.

"Show some respect, servant. I am not your friend. I am your master, Now, should you stray away again, you shall be punished. This is your first and final warning." I warned her.

"Oh. Right. The whole _servant _thing." She said. "Great..."

I sighed, stretched, and rolled my shoulders. While still weary, I had enough power to warp the two of us to my manor. I turned to the three bokoblins.

"I am no longer in need of your assistance. You are dismissed." I told the creatures. They nodded curtly, and then headed back into the woods. The servant girl watched them go. Then she looked at the ground straight ahead of her, with a sad look in her eyes. She clenched her fists. I suppose not everyone likes the idea of being a servant.

I offered her a hand.

"What?" She asked.

"Take my hand, and I shall warp us to my manor." I explained.

"I'd rather not." She sniffed.

"Why not?" I asked, beginning to feel impatient once again.

"Well...for one...your hands are covered in blood..." She said wearily. I glanced at my gloves, which were stained red. I rolled my eyes.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked. She placed her hands on her hips.

"You know, if you had just drank the God damn potion, this wouldn't be a problem." She retorted. I looked at the wound in my side. The edges were crusted in dried blood, while it glared an angry red. I swallowed. Perhaps I should've drank the potion when I had the chance. There was no use dwelling on it now. I would never admit to weakness.

As if reading my mind, the girl said, "You know, it's not that bad to need a bit of help. I mean..." She took out a bottle from her pouch. "You could at least take a little water. I mean, so that I don't feel guilty anymore." She offered, with a small, reassuring smile.

I reluctantly took the bottle. "How do I know this isn't poisoned?" I asked for the third time. Her smile melted.

"Am I going to have to taste-test everything for you?" She asked dryly.

"No...no, I suppose not." I conceded. I took the bottle, and downed the contents. Immediately, my wounds began to burn. I gasped, and clutched my side. I stared at the girl in confusion. She bit her lip.

"Okay, I lied. I might've put something in that." She said sheepishly.

I dropped the bottle to the ground, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and summoned my rapier. "What. _Was it?" _I demanded, fear seizing me.

"Just...a bit of red potion." She said with an innocent grin. I threw her back down.

"Ouch." She complained.

"I told you I wouldn't take charity from you." I told her, feeling a bit embarrassed at my extreme reaction.

"Actually," She said, getting up, and dusting off, "You said, and I quote 'I don't take charity from my enemies.' But you said it yourself. I'm you're servant."

Rage burned through me at her mockery, and I towered above her. "Don't think this changes anything." I hissed. She backed up a bit, and picked up the empty bottle. I looked down at the wound on my side, and noticed that it had grown noticeably smaller. The skin had scabbed over, and had returned to its natural color; at least for the most part. I sighed, and then cleared my throat.

"Brace yourself." I warned her.

"Wait, what?"

I grabbed her arm, and we vanished in a cloud of diamonds.

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

I'd never been to the demon world in the game. I had never warped before either. And I never want to do it again. It felt like I was being stretched, and then I was spinning at lightning speed, and then we appeared. I thought I was gonna be sick. And I'm the one who _loves _those kinds of rides at amusement parks.

"Ugh." I said, clutching my stomach. "Never do that to me again."

"Welcome...to the Demon Realm." Ghirahim said, throwing out his arms dramatically. I looked around. I don't know what I was expecting it to look like. Maybe I was expecting it to look like the Twilight realm, from _The Twilight Princess._ Or maybe I thought it would be really hot, or cold. But it wasn't. No, the scary thing about the demon realm wasn't its title, or the monsters inhabiting it. No...the thing that freaked me out was how much it looked like home. Fluffy white clouds danced across a broad blue sky. Emerald grass covered the grounds of the estate. The land just looked...normal. A bit more dark and cloudy, but still normal.

We walked for a bit, and then I saw it. In the distance, rising above the horizon, stood a manor. And it was big. Like really big. While it wasn't very tall—two or three stories at most—the mansion covered a large perimeter. There were several larger chunks, connected by sky-walks. One of which was above a lovely little garden. The windows of the elevated hallway were made of stained glass. As were many of the other large windows. And his manor had a lot of windows. The building was mainly black, which didn't help the growing sense of dread rising in my stomach.

"This is my manor. Isn't it just...perfect?" Ghirahim purred.

"Wait, you're the head of this...this enormous castle?" I asked.

"But of course!" He said. "Master would have no less for his most important servant."

"You mean—" I cut off abruptly. No normal Skyloftian would know about Demise, or ...the fact that Ghirahim was a sword. I better not mention that either.

"Yes, I am the lord of this manor. There are others in the land, but mine is the grandest of all." He boasted.

"Right." I said. "So...where are we exactly?"

"The Demon Realm is a secluded piece of land from the other sections of the Surface. It is located in the middle of the three territories. In fact, from my manor, you can see all three in the distance." He explained. "Except...because Demise wanted a land similar to Skyloft, where his people could live in peace, it has special enchantments. Not only is it invisible to outsiders, only those permitted to enter the land, may come into the realm. Otherwise, the intruder would just pass into the next realm. When I warped you in here with me, I was giving you permission to enter." He went on.

"Ah. How thoughtful." I said sarcastically. He gave me a look before striding towards the manor.

"Of course, I doubt you want to sit here, listening to me ramble on all day." He began.

_ Very true_. I thought.

"So instead, I've decided to give you the grand tour."

"Of what exactly?" I asked.

Ghirahim chucked, and pushed open the heavy wooden door. I gasped at what my eyes discerned from inside.

Ghirahim through out his arms dramatically. Again. "Of my manor." He answered. Then a thoughtful look passed over his face. "No..." He smirked "Of your new _home_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. New chapter coming at you soon. Anyway, thanks to all of you who favedfollowed. It's always much appreciate. As are reviews. Well, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Manor

**So...here's another chapter for you. I guess I was extra inspired today. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ, just Marissa, Malice, and my other OC's and Plot Twists. **

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

I followed Ghirahim into the enormous building.

We were greeted by a short, slightly portly older demon, with a yellowish tint to his skin. He dipped his head in respect to his master. "Welcome back, My Lord."

"Thank you, Leal." Ghirahim said with a curt nod. The other demon stared at me briefly, before returning his gaze to his master. Ghirahim waved him away.

"This, is the Entry Hall." Ghirahim explained.

"Whoa..." I muttered, looking around. A tall staircase directly in front of us led up to the right, where I could see a long hall. Corridors stretched around either side of us. Two grand windows towered broadly above the door. From the ceiling hung a gigantic glass chandelier. And, from the glass hung hundreds of perfectly shaped diamonds. However, what surprised me was that the walls were fairly...plain. There weren't a million vain self-portraits of Ghirahim like I'd imagined. The only one was a huge portrait of an angry looking Demise hanging beneath the main balcony that covered the entrance from the stairs to the hall. Other than that, their was just a few peaceful portraits of various parts of the kingdom, or of different aspects of nature.

"Shall we?" asked Ghirahim.

"Wait, what?" I said, snapping out of my observations.

"I'm taking you on a tour, if you recall. Now, if you could keep focused for a few minutes, we might actually get somewhere." Ghirahim said dryly.

"Oh. Right." I said.

He led the way down a corridor to the right. We came to a large living-room. Two elaborate couches were positioned in front of a fireplace. There was a chair near one of the couches, with a small table between. A decorative candle stood on the table.

We continued to the right. Ghirahim turned around to face me. "This is the Dining Room." He announced. It was a large, open room, with a gray stone floor. A large wooden table sat in the middle, with a flawless, white tablecloth, perfectly positioned so that it hung off at an equal amount on all sides. There were over a dozen chairs. I blinked. I guess there were other nobles who lived here.

Ghirahim led me to various rooms throughout the main floor of the manor. There was a study, and training hall. Of course, we didn't go into any of them. I was a servant. I was banned from many rooms in the manor, unless I was summoned there to serve.

"And that marks the end of this tour." Ghirahim said, as we headed towards another hallway.

"Okay...what..." I trailed off as I saw the hallway we were in. It was the one made entirely of stained glass. The floor was even made of the stuff. The glass was all different colors, and depicted abstract images. Every few feet was a colored diamond. The windows were so clear that you could see outside in every direction. Most stunning of all, the sun shining through the glass bathed the hall in ruby reds, sapphire blues, jade greens, and amethyst purples. I don't typically say this much, so you can believe me when I say it was truly beautiful.

I was so captivated by the sight, that I wasn't looking where I was going. I smacked right into another demon. The creature let out a yelp, and dropped its load of...oh man. Decorative plates. They shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

"Sky Child!" Ghirahim said sharply.

I winced at the fury in his voice, but I didn't look at him. I gave the victim of my mindlessness a hand up.

"Sorry." I mumbled, taking a closer look at the demon. He was tall, though exceptionally skinny. His clothing was tattered, and covered in various stains. Another servant, maybe? His skin had an orange tint to it, and he had red-orange hair. He seemed about my age, if not a year or two older. He could even be considered a scruffy handsome.

I met his gaze, and blinked in shock. His eyes were a piercing orange. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Then his gaze flicked to his simmering leader.

"My apologies, master." He muttered, not meeting the supreme demon's eyes.

"Quiet, servant!" Ghirahim snapped. "I would advise you get out of our way, Malice. And be sure you don't let this happen again, unless you prefer to live life without your head."

The younger demon nodded hastily. "Yes. Sorry, My Lord."

He caught my eyes once more before rushing off in the other direction. I watched him leave for a moment, before facing Ghirahim.

"Um...I..." I laughed nervously.

"You really have no coordination, do you, servant?" Ghirahim asked.

"Hey! I...uh...No." I admitted.

Ghirahim shook his head. "I will give you a break this one time, but only because you are new. Don't think I will be so generous next time. That was my finest set of china." Ghirahim said darkly. He turned away before I could say anymore.

"Well that happened," I muttered as he walked away.

"Quite the impressive manor, eh?" Ghirahim asked as I caught up.

"Yeah. I'll admit. It's a lot different than I'd imagined it." I told him honestly. He glanced at me, and I realized what I'd said. "I mean, it's not like I've spent large amounts of time imagining what your house looks like or anything, but..." He raised his brow. "I'm...uh, I think I'm gonna shut up now." I said in embarrassment. He smiled a bit, before returning his gaze to the path ahead of him.

We came to an old, dusty set of stairs leading to a section of the manor that was partially underground. I followed Ghirahim down the stairs. He took a candle from a nearby rack, and led me to a large room. The room was filled with stone cells. Each cell was small—about a quarter of the size of my room at home—and was caged off by rusting metal bars. I knew exactly where I was. The dungeon.

"Welcome," Ghirahim began. "To your new room." He shoved me into the nearest cell. I fell to the stone floor with a gasp, smacking my hip and shoulder on the hard granite.

"Hey! I thought I was a servant, not a prisoner!" I protested, as he slid the metal door closed. I heard a lock click shut.

"You are. But, there are no vacant slave quarters at the moment, so this will have to do for a while." He said. "Get comfortable. I will be back to take you to the dining room. But for now...ta-ta!" He swaggered out of the room, and I heard his footsteps echo up the steps.

"See you later!" I called as if this cell weren't bothering me. _I hope you trip and impale yourself on your sword._ I thought to myself. I turned, and sat against the stone wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was. I should be off on an adventure with Link. Instead, I'm stuck in Sir Licks-a-lot's stupid manor.

I let my head rest against the rocky wall. I had a feeling I would be here for a while.

* * *

><p>My cell wasn't <em>all <em>bad. I mean, I had a handy little candle above the door to provide a little light. And I had a nice, comfy indent in the ground where I could sleep. How hospitable. Not to mention my classy, glass-less window at the top of the wall. It provided a pleasant draft.

I had company, too. There was the rotting corpse in the cell diagonal to mine. And who could forget the friendly bokoblin skull in my cage? At least I wouldn't have annoying cellmates. That was always a plus.

Who was I kidding, there were _no pluses!_ The cell was horrible! I hated it! I had spent the past _three hours_ waiting for Ghirahim, and in the process, imagining the various ways I would get my payback.

I heard footsteps echo down the steps, and every muscle in me stiffened. I moved towards the back of the cell. The footsteps got closer and closer, until I saw...the other servant?

"What the..?" I asked, as the orange demon unlocked my door.

"Lord Ghirahim sent me to collect you for dinner." the boy explained.

"Oh. I see." I said, stepping out of the cell. So Ghirahim was too lazy to get me himself. Wow.

"It's this way, Miss." he said, leading me towards the staircase.

"Okay. Thanks." I said. I followed him up the stairs and back to the dining room. Ghirahim was sitting at the head of the table, talking loudly to several of the other nobles. When he saw us coming, he got up, and walked up to us.

"Where do I..." I asked, gesturing around.

"Right there is fine." He answered.

"What do you—" I was cut off as he snapped his fingers. Red bands chained my arms to the wall.

"What are you doing!" I protested.

"Little servant girls don't eat at the table with the nobles. Surely you know that." He said sternly. "Now be a good girl, and sit there quietly."

"But—"

"Stay." He commanded, and then turned back to the table.

"I'm not a dog!" I shouted after him.

He ignored me, and returned to his spot at the head of the table.

I managed to slide into a sitting position, and watched, simmering as he dined with his comrades. He couldn't treat me like some...some _pet, _could he?

As I watched, he laughed unnecessarily loud at someone's comment, and took an enormous swig of some beverage.

"Here." Another servant said, sliding a tray in front of me. The only thing on the tray was a bowl filled with an orange soup. The only problem: My hands were bound, and there was no spoon.

"Wait, how do I..?" The servant was gone. My gaze flicked to Ghirahim. He was staring straight at me with a cold smile. He nodded to the soup. I furrowed my brow in confusion. That's when I realized what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to eat like an animal, putting my entire face in the bowl. My stomach growled. I really was hungry. But...I'd never sink to that level.

I glared at Ghirahim angrily. He was purposely treating me like an animal just to torture me. Or amuse himself. Probably both.

I narrowed my eyes, letting out a low growl. Okay, fine. If he was going to treat me like an animal, then I was going to act like one.

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's POV<p>

I must admit. Often times, talking to the other demons in the manor was unbearably dull. I found my gaze shift around the room. Without intending to, I rested my eyes on the servant girl. She was staring straight at me. Her eyes, in the light of the small chandelier, looked like two dark pits. Like two pools. Two pools that, if I wasn't careful, I could easily drown in. I immediately dropped her gaze. What was wrong with me? I was being silly! She was a child! I shouldn't let her get to me.

But looking at the two swirling oceans, I felt strangely uncomfortable. I pretended to be fascinated by my glass. Though, I couldn't help but notice she was making some noise. It almost sounded like a...a _growl_.

I swallowed, and glanced at her. She narrowed her eyes as soon as they caught mine. Perhaps she wasn't just a child. When I fist met her, I sensed she was something more. I realized it may not be in my greatest interest to intentionally agitate her like this.

"And so the lands shall..." one of the demons trailed off. "Are you alright, Lord Ghirahim?"

"Fine." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Who is that?" One of the others asked, following my gaze.

"Whoever she is, she looks rather angry."

"I would not like to deal with her right now." One of the other demons chuckled. "You may have your hands full, there, Ghir. Though I guess, you do like the feisty ones, eh?" He asked, twitching his eyebrows.

"That is _not _why I brought her here." I interrupted. "She is to be a new servant."

"Well, then. Tell me how that works out for you." The first demon said.

"This should be interesting," another chimed in.

My hands tightened around my glass, and it shattered in my hands. "Dinner is over." I announced. "Get back to your meaningless existences."

Slowly, the other nobles left the hall. I approached the girl. She glared up at me, and..._barked_ at me.

"Be quiet girl!" I said sharply. "You have humiliated me in front of my colleagues. I hope you are happy with yourself."

"Very." She said, jutting out her chin defiantly.

"Why you little..." Rage shot through me, and I drew my rapier. Her eyes grew twice their size, and she flinched.

Just then, I was distracted by the sound of shattering ceramic. I whipped around. The young orange demon, Malice, had broken yet another plate. Were all my servants going to disobey me tonight?

"Why you _little!" _I advanced towards the other demon. He stared at me in terror.

"Didn't I want you what would happen if you continued to damage my possessions?" I growled. I raised my sword.

"Stop!" The girl said. "Leave him alone."

I whirled to face her. "Stay out of this, Sky Child." I hissed.

I turned back to the young demon. But...he wasn't there. I clenched my fist in frustration. She had distracted me so that the creature could escape!

"Now you've done it, girl!" I snarled in frustration. I advanced towards her. "If I can't take out my cross frustration on him, then you will have to take his punishment."

Her face paled. "And...what type of punishment is that, exactly?" She asked, with a hint of a squeak in her voice.

"Death. It's what my master would've done to any servant who showed such insolent disrespect." I told her.

"But..." She raised her eyes to look at me. They were large, and a bright blue. I didn't realize at first how...innocent...they made her look. "You aren't your master, are you?"

"Silence." I snapped, doubt pricking at my mind. I lifted my sword, shaking off the feeling.

She lowered her head, and curled into a ball, tensing her muscles. Bracing herself, I suppose.

I adjusted my stance, and closed my eyes, ready to bring down the sword. But...I couldn't. _Stop this foolishness._ I scolded myself. _She deserves it. _I raised the sword again. But, right as I was about to swing, an image of my master flashed through my mind. The scars on my back burned, and I lowered my head.

"It's not worth it." I muttered, and lowered my blade. She slowly lowered her hands and looked at me.

I swept out of the clearing, shaking my head. Something was wrong with me. Yes, something was _very _wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor, confused Ghirahim. He is in for one heck of a ride. Anyway, please favfollow. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Nothing puts a smile on my face like seeing a nice review on my story. Well, see you! More updates coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The Storm

**So...I don't know. I've had to re-post this chapter a few times due to technical difficulties. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have no idea how I came up with this chapter, but as soon as I thought of it, everything kind of fell into place. This chapter is definitely rated teen for a bit of swearing, and some suggestive comments. Not to mention...well...you'll just have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. Just my OC's and plot twists :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I sat up in my cell with a groan. My side still hurt from when he'd thrown me to the cell floor. The inconsiderate jerk! And what was the deal with the whole punishment thing in the dining room? I mean, first he tries to make me eat like a dog, then he gets angry. Then he threatens to _kill _me, and then suddenly changes his mind. I mean, what was the deal with that? Why did he hesitate? That doesn't sound like something a sadistic murderer would do. Talk about bipolar.

And then there was the interruption by the other servant, Malice.

Malice.

I sat back, and thought for a moment. What was it with that other demon? I don't know what would've happened if he hadn't broken that plate when he did. Nothing good, probably. Good thing he was clumsy. Or maybe...maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe...he was trying to help me.

No. No, I was being stupid. Why would anyone ever do that for someone they'd barely even met?

I sighed, and leaned back against the wall. My mind was just a big tangled mess of confused emotions. I didn't know what to think anymore. At this point, for all I knew, Link wasn't really the hero. Maybe Hylia is a villain. I wouldn't know. Heck, Ghirahim might not even be _evil._

Nope. He was definitely evil. There was no doubt about it. So...then why was there? A nagging voice in the back of my mind told me to give him a chance. But why?

_Maybe because he hasn't killed you_ the voice said in that head. Yeah. Right. I really ought to be grateful that someone _didn't _kill me. I mean that shouldn't even be in the question. Sure, I sort of embarrassed him in front of his colleagues, and...barked at him. But that was nothing to kill me over.

As all these thought swirled around in my mind, a torrent of rain pelted me in the back. One of the _few _problems of having an open window like that was it was a perfect entrance point for the rain. The freezing droplets were relentless, and I was soaked in less than two minutes. I shivered. Would it have killed Ghirahim to give me a blanket or something? I was _freezing._

Another clap of thunder made me jump. I turned so that I could see out the window. I watched the lightning illuminate the sky. I watched the clouds explode with neon blues, yellows, and violets. It was like a light show.

"Wow." I murmured, sitting up to get a closer look. I watched the flashes of light fill the night sky for a while, before my eyelids grew heavy once again.

* * *

><p>I was awoken once again. This time, it was to the sound of intense wind. Howling winds, tearing at the manor, and screeching through the window. It almost sounded like a train. My ears were starting to pop at the screaming noise. I sat up, stretching out my stiff muscles.<p>

With a sigh, I looked out the window. What met my eyes made them stretch twice as big. The lightning and thunder had begun to die down, but the clouds had turned a sour orange-green. The clouds had mixed together, forming a dip. The funnel led straight down, towards the ground.

"Oh my..." I trailed off as the wind and rain pelted my face. I ran towards the door of my cage, and tried to pull it open. Locked.

"Help!" I screamed, shaking the bars. "Tornado!"

My only response was from the storm raging outside. I moaned, and pulled at my hair. What was happening? Did anyone else know about this?

I yanked at the bars again. With trembling fingers, I laid my hand on the lock. I looked around for the key. There wasn't one in sight.

How was I supposed to get out of this death trap, then? I closed my fingers around the lock, and pulled at it. I shook it, bashed it, and did anything else I thought may break it. Nothing worked. The lock didn't even get a scratch.

_C'mon you stupid thing._ I thought angrily. _Just open, will you?_

As if responding to my will, the lock was engulfed in a blue light, before sliding open.

"How the he..." I muttered, as the door swung open. I shook my head. While that was incredibly weird, I didn't have time to dwell on it. More important matters were on my mind.

I bolted past the cages, and up the stairs, almost crashing into someone. For the second time. I blinked in surprise at the equally shocked face of Malice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard banging, so I came to investigate." He answered. "Quite the thunderstorm, huh?"

"It's not a thunderstorm." I corrected. "It's a tornado."

"_What?" _Malice exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can see it from my window." I said. Malice's face turned a ghostly pale. "Come on. We have to warn the rest of the manor." I said.

"O-of course." He said, then added, "Wait!" as I rushed past him.

I climbed the stairs to the main floor. Everything was quiet.

"Where's Ghirahim?" I asked. As little as I wanted to interrupt the demon's beauty sleep, I knew that he was the leader. People would more likely listen to him than me.

"It's this way." Malice said. He sped up the stairs and down the hall, with me following close behind. He pointed to a large door at the end of the hall.

"Maybe you shouldn't—" I cut him off, rushing in the direction. I flung open the door, and stepped inside. In the middle of the room, on a king-sized bed, laid the Demon Lord. He was all tucked into his covers and blankets. He looked comfortable. I wouldn't feel too bad ruining that.

"Ghirahim!" I shouted, shaking his shoulder. He woke with a start.

"What the..." he said, voice still thick with sleep. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw my face. "Sky Child! What are you doing in my room at this time of night?" He asked. Then he raised a brow. "You know, I typically don't bed with my servant girls on the first night." He said.

"What?" I said, my cheeks burning at the comment. "No! That is defiantly not why I'm here, you little..." I clenched my fists. He had to say something _like that._ It was so...so...so _Ghirahim._

"Then why are you disturbing my slumber?" he asked.

"Look!" I said, pulling back the curtain covering the window. "Don't you see?"

Ghirahim's face paled as he stared at the mass of spinning clouds. "Oh, Farore..." he muttered.

"Get up!" I said, pulling at the covers. "We need to get to shelter!"

Ghirahim placed a hand on the blanket around him, and gave me an awkward smile.

"You might not want to do that." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked impatiently. Every moment we wasted was another bit closer the tornado was to blowing us to smithereens.

"My servant, you realize...I am not wearing clothes." He said calmly.

"What? You sleep _naked?" _I demanded, immediately dropping my arms.

"Sometimes. It is warm out, and to be fair, a demon's body temperature tends to be higher than a human's." He answered.

"So you're too hot?" I asked. A wry smile twisted his face, and I realized my mistake "I mean...oh _shit_, that's not what I meant!" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Well, yes. I do believe so. Now, if you would kindly turn around so I may get up, I would be quite pleased." He said. My thoughts caught up with me. Ghirahim was in front of me. Naked. I was just glad he had stopped me from pulling down the covers.

I felt a light sensation in my head, as my cheeks felt as if they were on fire. I stumbled back, and nearly fell. I caught myself on a shelf of some sort. I heard a crash as some decoration shattered on the floor.

"I'm gonna leave now." I said, and tripped over my own feet as I exited the room. I closed the door quickly, and closed my eyes. What next?

"What happened in there?" Malice asked.

"Oh...um...nothing." I lied. He narrowed his eyes. I could understand his disbelief. I had a feeling my cheeks were as red as a tomato right now.

I heard the door click after a few seconds, and moved so Ghirahim could step out.

"You can look now, Sky Child." He said with amusement. I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring at the floor.

I glanced at him. He was wearing a more casual form of his normal outfit. It was a little more...roomy, I guess you could say. "O-K!" I said, a little to loud. "Right. Let's go."

The three of us sped downstairs.

"The bokoblins should be safe." Ghirahim was saying. "Their barracks are partially underground, and have no windows. As for the rest of the nobles and servants...I suspect many have already taken shelter there as well. But for everyone else..."

"The dungeon." I suggested. "It's underground. Maybe if we plug all the windows, we'll be safe."

"That might actually work." Ghirahim admitted. "But how do we wake everyone?" He glanced at Malice. "You, servant. Go and check all of the rooms. Tell any remaining individual to report to the dungeon at once." He commanded.

I saw fear flash through the younger demon's eyes. I understood. There wasn't enough time for him to do that and still get to safety before the swirl of winds hit.

"That will take too long." I said. "Just yell for everyone to come."

Ghirahim gave me a weird look. "Are you demented? I can't yell that loud. I would hurt my voice!"

_Wow. That may be the saddest thing I've ever heard. _I thought. Out loud, I said, "Fine. I'll do it." I cleared my throat, and cupped my hands around my mouth. If there was anything I was good at, it was being loud.

"HEY! EVERYONE WHO DOES NOT WISH TO DIE A PAINFUL, SWIRLING DEATH, HAVE TO GET THERE ASSES DOWN TO THE DUNGEON RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

After a moment, demons began filtering through doors and corridors. If anyone hadn't heard my message, then they must have been awoken by the commotion it caused.

Ghirahim gave me a small nod, before the three of us followed the crowd down the stairs, and back into my prison.

* * *

><p>People sure could be loud. And restless, and annoying, and easily frightened. Demons, in that sense, were the same way. Some chose to pace. Others stood around, talking quietly. A few tried to take shelter in the cells, which were dry now that several demons had used magic to block off the windows. There were a few that sat at the edges of the room. Some covered their ears with their hands, while others stared straight ahead, deep in thought. I was in that very last group.<p>

I sat in the corner, hugging my legs to my chest, and staring straight ahead. I stared at anything that caught my eye. An odd movement of a nervous servant, the frustrated, nervous expression of a noble, or the swirl of wind outside.

"Hey." Someone said. I turned, expecting to see Ghirahim, but I was surprised. Malice took a seat next to me.

"I...I'm...um..."

"Malice, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Sorry. I guess I'm just...pretty awful at introducing myself." He said, his face turning a bit red. I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You're doing fine. I mean...it would've helped if you had remembered your own name, but..." I said with amusement.

"Yeah..." he said with a small chuckle. "So...you are..."

"Oh! My name. Right." I said. "Well, my name is...Ocean." I almost felt guilty pulling Malice into my lie.

"I'll try to remember that." He said, swiping a bit of his short, ginger hair out of his face.

We sat in companionable silence for a while. Then, I said the most obvious thing I could've said.

"So...crazy weather we're having, huh?" I asked. Malice laughed slightly.

"Actually, this is fairly normal for this realm. I mean...not _normal _normal, but our weather does tend to be pretty unpredictable." He answered.

"Oh..." I said. "_Great..."_

"Don't worry." Malice assured me. "It's more often just a quick shift in temperature, that's all. And for something like this, as long as no-one is hurt, there really is no damage done. Many of the residents of this estate are skilled in repairing objects and structures with magic."

"Well that's a relief." I said. I decided to change the subject. "So what's it like? Being Ghirahim's servant, I mean."

Malice's face got a bit of a dark look to it, and he frowned. "It's...well..." He looked away. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh." I said.

The howling noise got louder. I shifted a bit closer to my companion, and I'm fairly sure that he did the same. My arm was pressing against his arm. His skin seemed warmer than I expected. I guess demons really did have a higher body temperature. We continued to talk in low voices. We tried to keep the conversation light, often throwing in stupid jokes occasionally to keep our spirits up. Maybe if I would have kept my eyes open once while throwing back my head and laughing at something dumb Malice said, I may have noticed Ghirahim staring at us from across the room. I would've seen his black eyes glaring into mine like a pair of dark lasers.

But I didn't. For once, I only paid attention to what was right next to me. I guess, as the winds tore at our dark, dusty structure, I was just glad to have a distraction. And as the hail started to crash down, and the wind picked up, I was calm. While fear still nagged at the back of my mind, I was glad that if I was going to die, then at least I wouldn't die alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please remember to favfollow/and review! And, here's to another year of fun and LoZ! Happy New Years! 2015!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Little Remlit

Chapter 16: The Little Remlit

**Okay...so this chapter is pretty long. I know. But** **I just thought the various scenes blended well together. We get to see another side of Malice today! So anyway, I hope you enjoy, and yay for 2015!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, just my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's POV<p>

I managed to make it through the night. Come morning, the tornado had passed, and everyone was safe. Everything seemed normal enough.

Until I returned to my sleeping quarters.

My mouth gaped. The roof had been torn off my room, and several others. The wall between mine and the neighboring room had crumbled. A pile of rubble covered my bed. My face paled. Had it not been for the servant girl, I would be underneath that pile of rubble. Dead, no doubt.

The servant girl. Why did all my thoughts end up coming back to her? She was just so...I didn't even know. Different?

Obviously. There was no-one quite like her. No-one showed such insolent defiance as her. And I was still puzzled by her stunt with the red potion. Why trick me into drinking it? I didn't understand. I put a hand to the wound, and noticed that it had scabbed over. I didn't understand why she would try to help me. Unless...unless she really was guilty about hitting me.

Last night, between the storms, and thoughts of my strange day, I'd struggled to fall asleep. I kept seeing an image of her face. All I could think of was the girl. Why was it that whenever I talked to her, I felt slightly warmer, and my heart seemed to pound? I saw her eyes, burnt into my mind. I'd noticed they seemed to change colors. Sometimes they looked dull, while at one point, I'd noticed they were as vibrant blue as the sky.

I remembered the campfire yesterday. It had been a while since I had been outside the manor with anyone. It had been even longer since I'd spent the night outside. I could still remember what it felt like to fall asleep with her at my side. I could still feel her arm brushing against mine, ever so slightly. I could still hear her breathing, reminding me that for once, I wasn't alone.

I tried to remember her name. Ocean. Yes, that was it. Strange. Out of all names, her name had to be the one thing that evoked such fear inside of me.

I sighed, and leaned against the door. There was no reason for me to think like this, I had much more important matters to attend to.

"LEAL!" I shouted. The shorter demon appeared in a poof of yellow smoke.

"Yes, My Lord?" He asked.

"I need someone to repair this wing of the manor. Assemble a team of willing individuals immediately."

"Yes, Master." He turned, preparing to leave.

"Oh, and bring the new servant girl." I added.

"Very well. I will send her up."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked the servant girl.<p>

"First, you are going to change out of those _hideous_ clothes." I told her.

"Oh. Yay." She said.

I sent her to a washroom, with a set of new clothes. In a few minutes, she came out.

"I hate this." She said.

"I don't see the problem." I commented. The outfit wasn't as tight as mine. It was more modest, as I assumed that was the style she preferred. The cloth was a loose, orange silk. The sleeves were green. The pants were a light pink. I honestly didn't see what was not to like. She didn't seem like the dress type of girl, so this was the next best thing.

She glared at me. "It's _hideous. _I could care less about fashion, but seriously, don't you have anything a bit less, I don't know, _angry fruit salad?_" She asked.

"Stop complaining." I said. "I could just let you sit in your old clothes forever."

"Please do." She sniffed.

"Patience," I said, trying to keep cool myself. "The maids are washing your other outfit. As soon as they finish, you can wear it to your heart's content."

"Good." She said.

"Now, if you would just follow me, I will take you to the dinning room for breakfast."

She didn't say a word as she followed me. We passed the other servant, Malice, and they caught each-others eyes. As I watched, they exchanged a smile and a small nod.

I quickened my pace, feeling an odd burning sensation in my chest. I didn't think we could reach the dining room fast enough. When we finally reached our destination, she hesitated.

"So...uh..." She glanced around. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"You may sit there." I said, gesturing to the seat next to me.

She raised her eyebrows, and took a seat. "What's with the sudden upgrade?" She asked.

I leaned against the back of my chair. "I thought I would reward you for your help last night." I explained.

"Oh." She said. "Cool."

Breakfast was calm for the most part. I noticed the girl didn't eat much. She kept her eyes fixed on the plate, refusing to meet the eyes of me or the other nobles at the table. Every muscle was tensed. I could tell that she must not like the attention. Most of them didn't try to catch her gaze anyway. She rested her chin on her hand, picking pathetically at her food.

"Elbows off the table." I said, nudging them down to her sides. "And sit up, Sky Child! You have the posture of a startled Kikwi! Seriously, the manners of your kind are unbelievable!"

"Sorry." She mumbled with a yawn.

After breakfast, I led her to my courtroom. As we walked, she was silent. I would have given most anything to know what she was thinking.

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

We reached the throne room. In front of us stood a pair of large doors. Ghirahim stopped outside the door, and, like the _gentleman _he was, he held it open for me. So, I promptly opened the other door and walked in.

"You," Ghirahim began, sitting on the large chair. "...may stay there." He gestured towards the space beside him. I stood there for a while, waiting for something to happen.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"In a moment, residents of this estate and the neighboring villages, shall come to express their concerns to me."

"What kind of concerns?" I asked.

"Oh, just problems they may have. A sickness, a feud between families, perhaps a crime, maybe even a problem with my leadership, or questions regarding my master's return.." He answered, seeming annoyed at the last couple.

"What kind of problems would they have with your leadership?" I asked. And while I was at it, I added, "And who is your master? Where is he?" While I knew the answer to those last couple, I wouldn't have to worry about revealing my knowledge if the answer came from his own mouth.

"They most likely would be complaining about the absence of our true leader, Demise. He was imprisoned by Hylia. I shall say no more."

"Why is it taking so long for him to come back?" I asked. He instantly glared at me.

"Stop asking so many questions! Didn't anyone ever tell you what curiosity did to the remlit?" He asked irritably.

For a moment, I was confused. Then it hit me. Remlit. Cat. Duh. They had a similar idiom here as the one in my world, I guess.

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, how rude of me! I should have offered the lady a seat!" With a snap, he summoned a small, wooden chair.

"Thank— " I broke off. "Hey! So just because I'm a girl, you don't think I can stand here for a while?"

Ghirahim threw back his head and laughed. "No, Sky Child, I _know_ you can't stand there this whole time. Not even I would enjoy that. And the fact is, males do tend to be stronger than females."

"Why you little!" I clenched my fist. I couldn't believe, out of all people, I was having this conversation with _Ghirahim. _He was barely even a man himself!

"You know what? I'm going to stand the _entire time, _just to show you I'm just as tough as any man."

"Ah, how cute. You realize, however, that we will be in here for the next six hours?" He asked smugly.

"Really? I've stood for longer." I lied.

"Have it your way, then." Ghirahim said. With a snap of his fingers, the chair disappeared. I stood defiantly, hoping he was just exaggerating about the six hours thing.

Over time, various demons and bokoblins came into the court. They would express their concerns or problems to Ghirahim, and then they would leave after getting their orders. While some of the problems seemed normal enough, most of them involved last night's storm. After a while, Ghirahim got irritated.

"Anyone who has a problem regarding last night's storm, shall now leave. Good-bye." He called. Basically everyone left after that.

"Entertain me, Little Remlit." Ghirahim said to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Then I glared at him. "No! I'm not going to _entertain you!_ And don't call me that. I'm not a pet!" I protested.

He reached over his thrown, and patted me on the head. "Oh, but you are! I've been going easy on you. I haven't assigned you many tedious chores yet. If you are not a servant, and you are not a bokoblin or noble, than you must be my pet. You are a lower species, after all."

I flinched away. "No I'm not." I muttered under my breath. However, suddenly his behavior started to make more sense. I guess he really did think of me as...as a _pet._

I didn't say anything after that; I just glared at him.

Soon, more creatures filed into the hall, and begged for help in their problems. A group of bokoblins came to get their post orders for the day, and two demons of the nearby village came to Ghirahim to settle a case over some missing cucoos. One had accused the other of stealing several hens.

After this case was settled, no-one came for a while. Ghirahim leaned back in his throne with a dramatic, over-exaggerated sigh.

"Oh how dull." He complained. He rolled his shoulders. "You know, My Little Remlit, my shoulders are quite sore. I could really use a massage." He said, giving me that look. Great. That nickname was a thing now. Oh boy.

"Yeah, not happening." I snapped. "And I'm not 'your little' anything!"

"Perhaps if you did this task, I may consider you my servant instead of my pet." He coaxed.

"Oh goody. How tempting." I said dryly. "But seriously, you want _my _hands, near your _neck?" _I asked. His face paled a bit at what I was implying, but he laughed it off.

"Quite the threat. However, you and I both know you wouldn't have the guts." He said smugly.

"Try me." I said darkly. Yes, he was right. No, I was not going to let him know.

He quickly dropped the subject, and returned to staring at the door.

After about an hour of standing there, bored out of my mind, I'd had enough. I walked toward one of the side doors.

"Sky Child, wait!" Ghirahim called.

I kept walking, and he didn't try to follow me.

I walked through several halls, surprised he had actually let me go. I wandered for a while, before coming to a disturbing realization: I was lost.

I walked around the manor quickly, looking for a point that I would recognize. And I came to one. Ghirahim's room. I recognized it by the door. I knew how to get my way back to the main part of the manor, but... I just had so many questions about Ghirahim. Maybe I would find something in his room.

I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. He's already warned me about going places I didn't belong, and his room was definitely out of the question. But, my trembling hands closed around the handle anyway.

All my muscles were tensed as I entered his room. I looked around, not paying much attention to the décor. I noticed that there were quite a few papers and maps strewn about the floor—probably because of the tornado. The wall and roof were gone, so I guess it made sense. That was strange though—he didn't seem like the kind of person who would be disorganized like that.

I shuffled through several of the papers on his desk. I noticed a map, covered in marks and X's. I saw a stack of paperwork, and several other important looking documents. But nothing that would give me the right information.

I continued to paw through the papers on his desk, until I heard footsteps.

"What do you think _you're doing._" A voice demanded. I whipped around, and nearly knocked over a shelf in my panic.

Malice stared at me in amusement.

"Don't _do _that!" I said in embarrassment. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I followed you. I had a feeling you would get into trouble. And here we are. But the real question is, what are _you _doing here, in Lord Ghirahim's room?" He asked.

"I was just...curious." I admitted.

Malice's orange eyes twinkled with amusement. "Curiosity killed the remlit, you know."

"Wait, what?" I asked in surprise. What a coincidence that I heard the expression again so soon

"Come on, let's go." Malice said, taking my arm. He led me down the hall, and to the entrance hall.

"You won't say anything to him, right?" I asked, the thought suddenly crossing my mind.

"Ghirahim? Nah. No one needs a reason to mess with him, in my opinion. But in your case, bad things would've happened if anyone else had caught you. Really bad things." He warned.

"Oh. I guess I owe you, then." I said.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, you stopped Ghirahim from hurting me yesterday." He reasoned.

"Yeah, because you dropped a plate, and distracted him from _me_." I pointed out.

"Good thing I'm clumsy." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"I think you did it on purpose." I announced.

"Maybe." He said with a sly grin. "Like I said, no one really needs needs a good reason to mess with Ghirahim." He winked.

"True." I agreed with a laugh. "So...where are we going?"

"Did Ghirahim show you the barrack?" Malice asked.

"Well...no, he didn't." I informed him.

"You want to see them?" Malice asked.

"Hey, why not?" I said with a shrug. "But...won't you get into trouble if we're caught?"

Malice shrugged. "Most likely. That's why we're not going to get caught."

"Works for me." I said, and followed him with a spring in my step. I was sure relieved to have a friend here.

"This is it!" Malice said, gesturing inside.

"It's enormous!" I exclaimed. We were standing in a large gray building. Many doors lined the side, and a long line of tables lined the north wall. To our right was the infirmary, judging by the sign anyway.

Dozens of bokoblins and lizalfos were milling about the center of the building. The majority of the creatures, however, were bokoblins, with the occasional demon.

"The male monsters are sent to their posts every day." Malice explained. "And the females stay behind to take care of the young."

"Wait, so...they breed here?" I asked. As I looked around, I noticed several smaller monsters and demons playing nearby. They must be the children. A young bokoblin, and a little demon were throwing an old, beat-up green ball near us.

"Of course. How else would we have an army of monsters?" He asked.

"I don't know, if you, like, created them with magic?" I said in embarrassment. I never gave the topic much thought, but I always thought Ganondorf/Demise/Ghirahim always had a large army of monsters because they just...summoned them or something.

Malice laughed. "Magic doesn't work that way! They are created like any other offspring." He explained, shaking his head. Then he snuck a mischievous glance at me. "You...do know where kids come from, don't you?"

"DUH! I went to fifth grade health class!" I said, my cheeks heating up once again.

Malice rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Back to the tour. As I was saying, the male monsters guard various locations around the Surface, while their families stay behind. And the demons are the generals of the army. They give the orders, and the monsters do the fighting."

"Interesting." I said. This answered all the questions I had about the villains' system of monsters.

Without warning, I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I said. I looked to the ground, and saw the small, green ball near my feet. I noticed the two children staring at me wide-eyed. I smiled reassuringly, and held out the ball. Slowly, the little demon walked forward. She had a little blue dress on, and her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in pigtails. Her skin had a magenta tint to it. I looked down at her, and was shocked when my eyes met her piercing violet ones. They looked out of place in such a young child.

I held out the ball, and slowly, and cautiously, she took it.

"Hi, Violet!" Malice said, kneeling near the young child. She instantly smiled a wide grin, revealing a few missing teeth. Judging by that, and her height, I was guessing the child was about six or seven.

"Al!" She squealed, throwing her tiny arms around the demon's shoulders.

"How are you?" asked Malice, with a small twinkle in his eyes. He glanced at me. "This is my little sister, Violet. He explained. I smiled down at the young girl.

"Hello. I'm M—Ocean. My name's Ocean." I said. Neither of them noticed that I almost gave away my name—and in turn my secret—for which I was grateful.

Violet stared up at me, wide-eyed. "Your Ears!" She exclaimed.

"What? What about them?" I asked, alarmed. I raised up my hand, and touched the skin.

"They're round!" She exclaimed in awe.

"That's because Ocean is not a demon. She's a Skyloftian." Malice explained. Yeah. That's why.

"Skyloafian?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I said. Violet continued to stare at my ears, and I began to feel self-conscious. I never really have been good with kids. I always worry I'm going to say or do something stupid.

"Can I touch ear?" She asked.

"Um, sure." I said, awkwardly bending down. She felt my round ear with her tiny hands.

I looked up at Malice, who watched us with a smile. Then Malice frowned. "Wait, don't Skyloftians have pointy ears, too?" Malice realized.

"Yeah..." I said, straightening up. "I guess I'm just...special."

"Right." Malice said, not looking convinced. To my relief, he didn't question me any more. I pointed at the ball, trying to distract them.

"Having fun?" I asked. She nodded earnestly. "Do you have room for one more?" I inquired, with a smile.

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded so hard her pointy ears flapped.

"Make that two!" Malice added.

* * *

><p>We played ball with Violet and her friends for the next hour or two. They were little bundles of energy, and I could barely keep up. And this is coming from the person who typically runs circles around her friends. What I mean to say is, they enjoyed themselves, and I had a fun time as well.<p>

Soon, horns were blown, and a large door across the room opened. A long line of monsters filed in. The children, including Violet, bolted towards them. I saw bokoblins walk in, and run to their families. I noticed that the ones coming in were a lot taller and stronger than the ones in camp. The smaller ones must've been the females. As I watched them, I realized the females had a bit softer features, longer hair, and kinder eyes.

I saw a bokoblin run across the room, and embrace Violet, lifting her into the air. With a jolt, I recognized him as one of the bokoblins from the campfire. A skinny female ran to him, and embraced him as well. The two walked away, with the male still carrying Violet. I smiled. Now I was sure glad I decided to spare them.

"Thank you." Malice said from behind me. "I've been worried about Violet lately. With me working all day, and our folks dead, she has seemed a bit lonely."

"Wait, your parents are dead?" I asked.

He nodded sadly. "Yes. Violet was just a baby. We used to live in the village on the south border of Ghirahim's estate. Then one day, the Rebels raided the village, and cut down our parents in the process."

"The Rebels?" I asked.

"They're a group of monsters and demons against Ghirahim. They don't believe in his leadership. They kill innocent people, claiming that they will only stop if Ghirahim is replaced." He explained bitterly. "My parents were collateral damage."

"I'm so sorry." I sympathized. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, well, they're one of many." He said, looking away. "Anyway, after my parents bit the dust, we were alone. A few older demons rounded up us orphans, and sent us here. Ghirahim assigned the younger children to a family of bokoblins. As for the rest of us...well..." He sighed. "See, most demons in the manor are nobles. So were there parents. They've received military training since they could walk, and then followed in their father's footsteps as generals or other military positions. Those of us from the village, however, have no education beyond what their parents gave them. So Ghirahim gave us other, less important positions. Most of them became servants, like me. Some became cooks, or maids, but most of us became servants. We earn our keep. That's what he says, anyway.

"As for Violet, she will be raised by those bokoblins. I try to visit her every day, but sometimes its just too hard. I just feel so bad for her. I mean, besides her adopted parents, I'm all she has."

I had no way to respond. So I just patted his shoulder instead.

"'Bye Al!" I heard the young demon call. We both glanced at her as she waved at us from the bokoblin's arms. "'Bye, Round-Ears!" She added, glancing at me. I smiled as I watched the girl. After all she had been through, she still retained some of her youthful innocence. Besides her appearance, there really wasn't much difference between her and human children. How strange. But then again, who says all demons are evil, anyway? Who says your average demon is that much different than one of us?

* * *

><p><strong>So Malice has a little sister, huh? I'll update soon, but please be patient. That's it for today, though. Please favfollow/review! Thanks for the current 43! I'm so grateful to have you guys. well, Catwhiskers 24 out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Rooftop Meeting**

**Here's another chapter. I'm sorry, but I probably won't have another one until Friday. Winter Break is over, so... ****Back to the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, just my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

I sat in my cell once again. Tonight the sky was clear, and I could see the stars in the dark sheet above. I twiddled my thumbs in boredom as I stared at the glowing white orbs. I wondered how long I would be stuck here. Another day? A week? A month? Longer? I sighed sadly. All I could hope was that I'd have a chance to escape. Or...or maybe someone would rescue me? Perhaps with Zelda safe, Link would save me. But...no...that was silly. There was no way for him to find me. And besides, I could understand his desire to save a childhood friend like Zelda, but why should he risk life and limb to rescue a girl he's only known for a year? I could still hope...

No. I would not sit here, spending my days waiting for my hero in shining(or I guess in this case green...) armor to come rescue me. I wouldn't sit around like some dewy-eyed princess, or pathetic damsel in distress. No, I would be getting myself out of this. But that didn't mean I couldn't use some help. I had a feeling Malice wouldn't mind lending me a hand.

As if the thought summoned him, I heard the demon's careful footsteps echo around the dungeon as he walked down the stairs.

"Malice! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I saw his face a moment later. He gave me a sly smile, and pulled a ring of keys from his tattered servant coat.

"I thought I'd get you out of here." he said with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" I exclaimed as he unlocked the door. "How did you get the keys?"

"I'm in charge of the prisoners. Probably not Ghirahim's best idea considering the only person down here is the one friend I have in this joint." He explained hurriedly as I emerged from the cell.

"We're friends?" I joked. He stopped, staring up at me in surprise.

"Well I mean I-I just assumed...I mean I just thought since we're always, you-know, hanging out together and stuff..." He trailed off in embarrassment.

"Kidding. Of course we are. It's just impossible for me to tell with boys." I explained.

"Heh. Right." Said Malice, looking a bit relieved.

He led the way up to the main entrance hall. We snuck around the corner, and walked down a dark hallway, lit only by a few old candles.

"Where are we going?" I hissed. Malice shushed me, and motioned for me to be follow. We came to a set of worn wooden doors on either side of the hallway. Malice opened the third one down, and led me inside.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

Malice nodded, shutting the door. "Yep. Home sweet home!"

His room was barely bigger than my cell. It was empty except for a small shelf, and an old, cheap bed in the corner. A large window hung a few feet above the pillow. The room smelled like mothballs and rotting wood.

"This is terrible!' I exclaimed. "No offense."

"Welcome to the servant quarters." He muttered.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked.

"I couldn't help you escape completely. There are magical barriers around the manor that will trigger an alarm if any servant crosses them. They also prevent me from warping away." He explained bitterly.

"It's like a prison." I muttered. Malice nodded.

"Yes, it is. But that doesn't mean you have to rot in your cell all night. Come on, I want to show you something." He said, leading the way over to the window. He hoisted himself through the frame.

"Malice! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. I followed him out of the window. We stood on the very edge of the frame. Malice began to climb up the side, using the deep clefts in the bricks as handholds. I followed him up. Malice motioned for me to be quiet when we reached a large window near the top. I recognized it as the one I saw in Ghirahim's room. The roof was repaired. I guess the repair team is pretty efficient. Impressive.

When we reached the edge of the roof, Malice climbed over the edge, and helped me up as well.

"Heights don't bother you, do they?" He asked.

"Not at all." I panted. Then I looked around. "Whoa..." You could see the entire estate from here. "This is really cool!" I told him. Malice smiled and nodded, sitting near the edge of the roof.

"This is the one place I have to just...think." He said. "The one place I can be alone." He glanced at me. "I mean, besides you of course. Sometimes I just need a break from it all, you know?"

"I agree. Sometimes you just need to get high to clear your mind. I guess this will have to do as long as I'm under-aged." I said with a sly grin at Malice, who snorted in laughter. Then we both sighed.

"Ghirahim's room is right below us, you know." Malice said.

"Wait, what?" I gasped.

"Yeah. Ironic, huh? His servants are disobeying him right underneath his nose." He said with a smirk.

"Technically it's _above_ his nose, but..." I corrected.

"Oh shut up." Malice laughed.

"Aren't you afraid he'll catch us?" I asked. Malice shook his head.

"Nah. That's the beauty in this. He'd never dare to check up here. Do you know why?" He asked.

"No clue." I admitted.

"He may act like a fearless, lionhearted leader, but he's not as brave as you may think." He said with a smug look.

"He's afraid of heights?"

"I think so. Whenever he's anywhere remotely high up, he freezes in terror." Malice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Rumors travel fast in this manor. Especially when it involves our leader. In a few days, everyone knows. I almost feel bad for him. He can't keep anything a secret. Although...it would probably help if he didn't tense every time he came near a second-story window." Malice said, shaking his head.

"Wow..." I said. "I had no idea."

"Yes, well, you're new here. I doubt he would want you to know so soon." he said with a shrug.

"Oops." I joked. Malice took out two fruits from his bag.

"Here." He said, handing one to me.

"Oh. Where did you get these?" I asked. Malice smirked.

"All you have to do is go to the kitchen, and take what you want. If anyone asks, you're taking it to Lord Ghirahim." He said smugly. "Works every time."

"But..." I hesitated. "Isn't that stealing?"

Malice shrugged. "I guess. But he barely feeds us servants. Besides, it's not like he'd miss it." he said, taking a large bite of the fruit.

"I guess." I put down the fruit. "I'm not really hungry, though."

"Suit yourself." Malice said with a shrug. He picked at some paint on the roof. "It must be nice, being his favorite and all."

"I'm not his favorite!" I said in surprise.

"Ocean, you kind of are. You've only been here two nights and you've already been promoted to eating at the table. You know, I've served him faithfully for almost six years now. And he's never once said 'thank you Malice' or anything." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I guess he learned from the best. His master doesn't seem like the nice type either."

"Yeah, well." Malice picked off a chunk of plaster on the roof, and tossed it off the roof. "That doesn't mean he has to treat us like this." I watched him with concern. I could tell he was more bitter than he let on. I decided changing the subject.

"So...Malice, what—"

"Please don't call me that. I hate that name." Malice interrupted. "It's not my given name, either. I had a different one. But when I was sent here, Ghirahim made me change it, because he said it sounded pathetic. Now I can't even remember what it was. All I know is that I liked it better than _Malice, _which by itself makes me feel automatically evil. It makes me feel like a monster. And I don't want to be. I want to be kind. If I were leader, servants wouldn't be treated like worthless bags of manure. They would be respected." Malice said forcefully. Then he lowered his head. "But I'm not. I'm just a servant. I'm just Malice."

"No. You're _Al." _I corrected. Mali—no, _Al—_smiled weakly.

"Yeah." He said. "Oh, Violet. She's the only reason this is all worth it." He glanced at me. "You know, I've never told anyone this, but...one time..." He sighed. "One time, I came up here. I was at an all time low. I was mad at Ghirahim, at myself, at the world..." He looked away. "I just wanted it all to stop. So I came up here like usual, and looking down, I realized just how easy it would be to stop. It would be so easy for everything to end. But then I thought of Violet, and I..."

I rested a hand on his shoulder, trying not to betray how disturbed his confession made me. Looking down, I imagined someone plummeting down, their body shattering on the gravel below. The manor may not be that high, but it was still tall enough that such a fall would surely kill you. But at least he said he _used _to feel like that.

"Well, you have me now. And so long as I'm around, I won't let Ghirahim mistreat you." I promised.

Al smiled at me, and I smiled back. We sat there for a long time. I sighed, more confused than ever. Why had I never heard of any of this? The longer I stayed here, the deeper tangled I was becoming with this world.

* * *

><p>A few hours before sunrise, Malice helped me sneak back into my cell. We wouldn't want Ghirahim to find out about this.<p>

I'd pulled all-nighters before, so I was used to going a few days without sleep, but I still didn't want Ghirahim to be suspicious if I was tired.

I thought for a while about how I could explain my surely exhausted look. I could blame last night's tornado, but he probably wouldn't believe that.

Then it hit me: I was in a crappy, dreadful, uncomfortable cell. Who would have a good night's sleep somewhere like this? If I just pretended that I'd been miserable all night, Ghirahim hopefully wouldn't suspect a thing.

With a grin, I got an idea of how to make my point, too. I picked up the bokoblin skull, and waited until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ghirahim's POV<strong>

I strolled down to the girl's cell, humming softly. Maybe I would let her sit at my table today, too. In fact, if everything goes well, I may even give her the day off. Why was I in such a jovial mood, you ask? Earlier that day, I'd gotten a report from a patrol of bokoblins, and they had exciting news. They'd spotted a blonde haired girl. They'd attempted to apprehend her, but the brain-dead Kikwi Elder had helped her escape. If I ran into him on the way, well, let's just say their would be one less hideous flora-fauna mix in the forest.

I'd also heard something about an old woman aiding the Spirit Maiden in her escape. I could sense both of them heading towards Skyview temple. If it hadn't been for that old servant of the goddess, she would likely be in our grasp already. That dog!

I couldn't be too angry, though. This was an excellent advancement. Now that the Spirit Maiden was on the surface, there was nothing stopping me from capturing her. Nothing could stand in my way! Except, of course, that boy. I'd sensed both of their presences earlier. It seemed they'd come to the surface together, and then been separated. The boy was obviously after the girl as well. I could not let him foil my plans. I needed assitance. That's were the girl came in.

I unlocked the door of the cell. Without warning, I saw a bokoblin skull hurtling towards my face. I moved my head to the side slightly, and with lightning-fast reflexes, I caught it.

"Now that wasn't a very kind way to greet me." I remarked.

The girl had her back pressed against the back of the cell, glaring at me in fear like a caged animal, which, I guess she actually was. I noticed her eyes were a bit bloodshot. Perhaps the cell wasn't so comfortable.

"Have a good sleep, now didn't we?" I asked. She glared daggers at me, and shook her head.

"I hate it here." She said bitterly.

"Perhaps if you behave on our mission, I may decide to move you to a nicer room." I suggested. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what..._mission_ is that?" She asked.

"You are to aid me in capturing the Spirit Maiden." I answered. Her eyes grew huge.

"Wait, what! Zelda's on the surface?" She asked. I nodded, and she stared at me, appalled.

"Don't look at _me._" I protested. "Zella and the boy came down on their own."

"_Zelda,_" She said in frustration. "Dude, you really have to work on names. And even if they really did come to the surface—which I really doubt—I refuse to betray Zelda or Link."

"So the the boy's name is Link..." He mused. Her eyes bugged.

"No! No, it's not. Oh crap, I shouldn't have said that. I should _not _have said that."

I smiled and hooked a finger underneath her chin. "Thanks for the intell, my Sweet Little Remlit." I said.

She glared at me and grabbed my arm. "_Never _call me that." She said. Her voice was dead serious, and the blue glare she fixed me with was as icy as winter snow. She squeezed down on my finger, and twisted it. I tried not to wince, and smiled casually, pulling away my hand.

I left the cell, and walked towards the stairs. "The maids will bring down your clothes." I called over my shoulder. "Be up in five minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Now the adventure begins! Anyway, please favfollow/review. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Forest Confrontation**

**Heh...heh...look at that. I guess I lied. I had some extra time, so I decided to give ya one more chapter. It's a longer one. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ...just my OC's and plot twists. **

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

After a quick breakfast, Ghirahim led me outside. Before I could protest, he grabbed my arm, and warped us to Faron Woods. We appeared in the middle of the forest.

We walked in silence for a while. I stayed a comfortable distance away from him. Soon, however, I became unsure of what his intention of bringing me was.

"So..." I began.

"I'm listening, but do make your point quick." Ghirahim called back.

"Okay..." I hesitated. "What...what exactly am I supposed to do as your little partner or whatever?" I asked.

"We are _not _partners." Ghirahim snapped. "But, as for how you will be of service, remember when I first made you my servant? I told you that I may want to use your knowledge of sword-fighting."

"Then..." I swallowed. "You want me to fight for you?"

"Precisely." Ghirahim said. "But only if I need help. With any luck, there shouldn't be any trouble. Though...I suppose that wouldn't be as exciting." He mused, conflicted.

"Right..." I said. "But if I'm going to fight...don't I need a weapon?" I asked. On the first day at the manor, Ghirahim had taken all my possessions. Well, not all of them.

"You do." He agreed. "Why don't you use that shiny knife in your boot?" He asked. "I'm almost surprised you haven't tried to kill me with it yet."

I blinked in shock. That was where I always hid my dagger. I'd had it this entire time, but I hadn't dared reveal it. I doubted I could take on Ghirahim with a tiny knife. So I'd kept it as a last resort. But how did he know?

"How did you..."

"Simple. No serious knight would walk around with only one weapon. Those boots are the perfect size to conceal a small dagger. You haven't taken them off in the entire time I've been in your presence. Besides that, such a young, healthy girl wouldn't step so gingerly with their right foot, unless they were hiding something. It's enough to make one suspicious."

"But if you knew, why didn't you force me to give it to you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because. I wanted to see what you would do. You don't know how fun it is to play with you, My Remlit." He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh." I said. "Jerk."

We continued to walk for a while. Eventually, we reached the elevated path leading into the deep woods. Then Ghirahim stiffened.

"Stop." He commanded.

"What?" I asked.

"The male Sky-Child is coming." He answered in a hiss. I instantly brightened.

"You mean Link?" He didn't answer, he just looked around. He eyes fell on the platform across from the entrance to the deep woods. He walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"WHAT THE—" My sentence turned into a scream as he jumped, pulling me up with him. We landed on the platform.

"Hey! Paws off, buddy!" I snapped, wriggling out of his grasp. Then I looked down. He just jumped like ten feet! "Whoa. Dude. You've got hops!" I exclaimed. He silenced me with a glare.

Ghirahim turned, watching a figure walk up the steps. The figure lifted a slingshot, and sent a deku nut at a curled vine. As it turned it's face, I realized it was Link. This must be that part in the game where as Link goes down path, the camera zooms out, and you see two diamond-covered legs that disappear in a metallic-sounding flash.

_Stupid_ I told myself. This was Link! The hero! Why was I just sitting here? I should be getting his attention. If anyone could help me escape Ghirahim, it was Link. Sure, calling for help was a bit of a damsel-in-distress kind of thing, but at this point, I really didn't care.

I stepped forward, ignoring Ghirahim's protest. Just as he started running down the path, I yelled.

"L—" Ghirahim's hand shot over my mouth, and we disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

* * *

><p>"Don't <em>do <em>that!" I shrieked at him, still stumbling from the nauseous effects of warping.

"No. You don't do that! You almost compromised our position!" Ghirahim shouted back. We had teleported somewhere near the temple, and Link was a while behind.

"That's the point, you diphthong!" I snapped. "I was trying to escape, okay? I'll admit it."

Ghirahim gripped me by the collar, and pulled me towards him so that we were inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Listen and listen well, Sky Child. This mission is more important than you know. If I don't succeed, my master...he will..." Ghirahim trailed off, releasing me. "If you betray me now, it will be bad for the both of us. I am already debating whether or not to let you live. Don't test my patience, because if you think for one second that I will not kill you, then you are very wrong. I may be a near-perfect being, but the one thing I do lack is mercy." He snarled. "And I do not tolerate betrayals. Trust is everything to me. If you betray that trust, then there is nothing that will stop me from killing you. Now come on, you may still prove yourself."

He whipped around, his mantle billowing behind him. I took in a shaky breath and followed him.

* * *

><p>We headed into the temple. Ghirahim walked at a brisk pace, sending monsters to various posts as we walked.<p>

I was deep in thought as I followed him. I heard a snap as he summoned some monster. I slowly looked up, and my eyes widened. On a web in front of us, confidently poised, was a huge skulltula. And man, they were a million times freakier and disgusting in person.

"S-S-SPIDER!" I screamed, and jumped behind my companion. I crouched behind Ghirahim, clutching his leg. "KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" I screeched. Ghirahim laughed deep in his throat.

"Why Sky Child, are you afraid of _spiders_?" He asked.

"No!" I said, a little too defensively. I stood up, and brushed off my pants in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had just hid behind _Ghirahim!_ Not my proudest moment.

I cleared my throat. "No. It's just a mutual hatred."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "Mutual, you say?"

"Yeah! I always feel like they find me just to spite me. And then they stare me down with those beady little eyes! It's creepy!" I shuddered. The skull on the spider's back seemed to grin. "See! They're big jerks!" I said. Ghirahim laughed again, and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fret, My Remlit. I will protect you." He said, and he almost seemed genuine. He smiled a bit, and for a moment, he almost looked kind.

"I don't need protecting." I muttered, though I stood a bit closer to him.

We reached the last door of the dungeon, and Ghirahim sealed it with an over-complicated lock.

"Let's see the Sky-Boy get through this, shall we?" He sang happily.

"Sure." I said, bored.

Ghirahim crossed the room to another door. This one glowed with the gleaming azure sign of the goddess. It was sealed shut.

"What now?" I asked.

"I break through." He answered, summoning his rapier.

"This oughta be good." I said, rolling my eyes. I followed him to the door. "How are you going to open it?" I asked. "Magic? Dynamite? Headbutt?"

The demon took a mighty swing with his sword, and I heard the sound of metal bouncing off stone.

"Wow. I'm so impressed." I said.

"Shut up!" He said, swinging his sword again. "You're breaking my concentration." His second try yielded the same result. Ghirahim cursed, and tried again. He lazily slashed at the door for several minutes. Soon, I heard the giant stone door open as our hero entered.

"Hey Ghir?" I said. "You might wanna wrap this up. We've got company."

Ghirahim froze, and his sword slowly disappeared.

"Ahh...so kind of you to join us, boy." Ghirahim drawled. "I would've thought that fall would've shattered you, and yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence."

Link stared at Ghirahim. Then his gaze flicked to me. His eyes widened.

"There you are! Zelda and I have been looking all over for you. We thought you fell to the surface, so we tried to find a way to get here. Then this blue lady came to me, and led me to a building behind the temple. I got this sword, and I opened a path in the clouds. I was going to go alone, but Zelda insisted on coming with. She said something about her destiny being on the surface. Then, as we floated towards the ground, a big gust of wind came, and...we were separated. I've been looking for you two ever since. I think—"

"Enough of your frivolous babbling." Ghirahim interrupted. "I'm sure Ocean here would love to know what happened, but I haven't the time."

"Ocean? What is he talking about, Ma—"

"Ghirahim, aren't you forgetting something?" I interjected quickly. Ghirahim's eyes grew wide.

"How silly of me! I always forget to introduce myself to you children. My name is Ghirahim. Truthfully, I would like to be indulged by my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but—"

"Cut to the chase." I interrupted. Ghirahim glared at me, but then sighed.

"I suppose you are right. The longer we dawdle in here, the more likely the Spirit Maiden will escape." He admitted.

"Wait, Spirit Maiden? Do you mean Zelda?" Link asked. Ghirahim nodded. Link narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with her?"

"I simply need to sacrifice her soul to resurrect my master. So if you would kindly move along..." Ghirahim answered impatiently.

"No!" Link protested. "I won't let you!"  
>"I figured you would say something like that." He said with a sigh. He turned to me. "Servant, let's dispose of this pesky creature." He said.<p>

Link stared at me in horror. "You work for him?"

"Not 'work for', per se," I corrected. "It's more of a...forced into slavery kind of deal,"

"Enough chattering. I have become sick of talking with you, boy. If you won't leave, I might as well make you bleed." Ghirahim rolled his shoulders, and his cape disappeared into little diamonds.

He looked at me expectantly. I swallowed, and stepped forward. Link stared at me, a betrayed, hurt look on his face. I looked between the two. Link was the obvious choice. It was always safe to side with the hero. Besides, Link wins this battle, right?

But then...Ghirahim kind-of sort-of trusted me. Perhaps if I got him to trust me even more, he'd let me in. I could find out more. It was always nice to be on the enemy's good side.

And then there was my other internal conflict. Was Ghirahim really evil? Sure he got violent at times, but really, he was just the puppet of an even worse master. What if I befriended him? I just might be able to shift his loyalties. Sometimes, when he looked at me, he almost seemed kind. Sometimes it wasn't actually that awful to be around him. I mean, for the most part, the campfire was actually kind of fun. And judging by the fact he was hugging my arm in his sleep, Ghirahim actually might have a soft side buried in him somewhere. If I could figure out how to get him to open up...

Link _already was _my friend, though. I trusted him and Zelda more than anyone in this world. And also, what about my prophecy? Wasn't I supposed to protect him?

Unless...unless the blue spirit was _Fi_...If so, then, who was I? The Azure Ocean?

Oh Hylia, I'm stupid. Azure. _Ocean. _I'm such an idiot. What else would I be? But if I was the Azure Ocean, then I'm supposed to protect the...oh no.

"Sky Child, we are waiting for an answer." Ghirahim said, with wavering patience in his voice.

"Wha'?" I jolted out of my epiphany long enough to realize that the two boys were staring at me. Man I hated choices.

I ignored the prophecy, and took a few steps to stand at Link's side.

"I'm sorry, Ghirahim, but I told you. I refuse to betray Link." I said, not meeting his gaze. Link smiled at me weakly, and brushed his fingers against my hand.

Ghirahim sighed, and his shoulders slumped a bit. "So my servant already is betraying me. Disappointing. I thought you'd show at least a little loyalty. And even after all I've done for you. That's sad." He glared at me, almost looking hurt. When he blinked, however, the look was gone.

"I'll deal with _you _later." He said to me. With a snap, he sent me flying against a wall, knocking the breath out of me. Red chains appeared on my arms and legs.

"Hey!" I protested. Ghirahim ignored me, and turned to Link.

"Let us fight!" He exclaimed. I watched as Link ran towards him. Ghirahim blocked Link's blows with ease.

"Get him, Link!" I called. They both glanced at me. Ghirahim stopped, taking an additional moment to send me a furious glare. Link took advantage of the moment of distraction by swinging his sword. Ghirahim dodged at the last second, and the tip of the blade caught him in the right cheek.

Ghirahim winced at the wound. The next time Link swung his sword, Ghirahim was ready. He caught the blade with ease, and attempted to wrench it from his opponent's grip.

"Shield bash 'im, Link!" I called. Link heeded my advice, slamming Ghirahim in the chest with his wooden shield. Ghirahim stumbled back, holding his side.

He hastily moved onto the next phase of the fight. With a snap, he re-summoned his black blade. Without hesitating, he rushed towards Link. I stared in horror as the demon slashed his sword across Link's left side. Ghirahim shoved the boy, throwing him to the ground.

"No..." I whispered, yanking at the chains as my heart began to pound.

Ghirahim pinned Link to the ground. He wiped a bit of blood from his lips, and then drew back his sword. The hero's eyes widened in fear as he clutched the wound on his side.

"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly, the red chains holding me against the wall exploded into azure fragments, disappearing harmlessly as they hit the ground. Ignoring the strange occurrence, I landed on my feet and dashed towards the clashing pair.

"Stop!" I pleaded, grabbing Ghirahim's elbow. He jerked his arm back. Pain exploded on my face, and I tasted lead as the hilt of his sword connected with my jaw. Ghirahim stared at me in shock as I cried out and stumbled back. Blood ran down my chin and neck as my skin split from the impact, though there was barely any pain. Just a dull throbbing, and an intense tingling. I couldn't feel the left side of my face or tongue. I reached up, and touched my chin with my hand, but I couldn't feel my fingers touching the skin. It was numb. My jaw itself felt like cold jelly. I cursed. It was probably broken.

"Idiotic girl," Ghirahim muttered, and turned back to his opponent.

"Leave him alone!" I exclaimed, yanking at his shoulder. The demon shook me off. Having no choice, I drew my knife. Closing my eyes, I stabbed him in the upper leg, right in the thigh. He bellowed and fell, tearing the blade from his flesh. His head hit the ground and he was still.

Fighting back nausea. I bent next to Link. He stared at me, in shock of what I'd just done.

"What the..." He rasped. I spotted a red potion sticking out of his pouch. I opened it, and held it out to him.

"Drink this." I directed. My words sounded muffled, and it hurt to talk. He hesitated.

"But your face..." He said.

"Never mind that. Drink. I insisted. The blonde took the bottle and downed the contents. Instantly, the wounds on his side closed and vanished. He sat up with a wince.

"Go. Find Zelda." I commanded.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I...I have to stay here." I answered quietly. "I think my duty is somewhere else. I have to figure out what the prophecy means." I looked at Ghirahim's still form. I did that. I felt bitter remorse constrict my throat, and the sight of fresh blood on my blade made me feel sick. I thought of the prophecy and bowed my head. "Besides...someone has to keep him out of trouble, right?"

"It doesn't have to be you, though." Link protested.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't matter. Just go. I'll catch up later." I promised, praying my words were true.

Link opened his mouth to protest, but then nodded.

"Stay out of trouble," he commanded, standing up. "You still owe me that dance, remember?" I nodded and tilted my head with a wink.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I joked. Link smiled slightly, and then ran towards the door.

"Wait! Link!" I said. He stopped. "Just...be careful, okay?"

Link smiled and nodded. Then he was gone. I knelt next to Ghirahim. He was out cold, though blood still pulsed steadily out of his leg. I had no idea what to do. I didn't have my own potions.

I cursed, and then looked around. I thought about what I did whenever I needed health in the game. There were potions, hearts, stools to rest... But only one of those actually existed in this world. Thinking about it, I'd hardly ever died in the game because I was always carrying a...a fairy. Of course! The small creatures healed your wounds if you approached them. And I knew exactly where to find some. I ran to the fountain outside. Link had already left, so the spring outside was silent, save for the quiet cascade of the waterfall. A few birds chirped in the trees, and an amber rabbit darted between my legs, and down the path.

My eyes shifted to the columns of water on the other side of the fountain. One of the back, middle ones glistened with a flickering magenta glow.

My heart thumped as I swept towards the tiny healing sprites. Slowly, I reached my hand towards one of them. As soon as I got close, it darted towards me. It spiraled around me, sprinkling a cloud of pink fairy dust around my face. Slowly, I felt the bone shift, and seal itself. The swelling of my cheek died down, and the numbness faded to a sharp pinch. I placed a hand on my face in awe. Then, I carefully caught one of the other fairies in the empty bottle Link had left.

I dashed back into the temple. Kneeling beside Ghirahim, I prepared to uncork the bottle. Then something occurred to me. I had _stabbed_ him. Why was I suspecting he would take me back to the manor? I realized my entire plan was risky. When he woke up, he would be _pissed_. I would be lucky if he didn't kill me.

I devised a plan. I quickly released the fairy. It poured fairy dust into his wound, and then spiraled away. Ghirahim groaned, and I did what any honorable girl would do. I ran for my life.

I hadn't gone far before a hand slapped over my mouth, and another around my waist. My vision disappeared in a flash of red and yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...another cliffhanger. Heh. Love you guys. Don't kill me!<strong>

**As always, please fav/follow/review if you have the time. Catwhiskers24 out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Someone's in Deep Trouble

Chapter 19: Someone's In Deep Trouble

**Surprise! Yay for cold weather! I had some extra time and couldn't wait to share this chapter. It's one of my favorites. I hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. **

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

We appeared in the middle of Faron Woods. I stumbled forward and tried to run, but Ghirahim gripped my arm.

"How dare you?" He snarled, shoving me against a tree. I winced at the impact.

"How dare you stand in my way? If it hadn't been for you, the boy would be dead and the girl as good as mine. But no, you just _had_ to get in my way. Do you know what Demise will do to me for this?" His voice had an underlying note of bitterness while his eyes gleamed coldly with the devoted determination of a fanatic. His onyx eyes radiated so much anger that I was forced to look away.

He pushed my left shoulder against the tree with one hand and gripped my neck with the other. I couldn't help but notice the muscles rippling in his shoulders. _I'm in trouble._

"I-I..." I gasped.

"You miserable little _brat_! I should've killed you when I had the chance. But I suppose late is better than never." He said, with a glint of malice in his eye. I swallowed in fear.

"Though..." He held a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps capital punishment is a bit harsh."

He set his hand against the top of the tree, leaning forward with an unreadable expression. "I should probably give you a chance." He pressed his rapier against my throat. "You have 10 seconds to convince me not to snuff out the weak flame of your life. Choose your words wisely."

I hesitated uncertainly. There were a number of things I could do or say, but which one would work? I could try to fight back, but his grip was firm. I couldn't move, much less fight or escape as long as he had me pinned against this tree. I had to surprise him somehow in order to wriggle out of his grasp. But how?

"Well? Say _something_, Skychild, before my patience runs thin." He said, his mouth twisted in an angry scowl. I could tell he was more furious than he let on.

I glanced into his dark obsidian eyes, still considering how to break free. They were like a void, as if reminding me that he was not to be messed with. Like a reminder of the possible oblivion that is death.

A thought came into my mind. My dimension had a number of things that sounded normal to us, but they would make no sense to an outsider. If I could catch him off guard, maybe I could escape. But what to say?

"I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart." I half sang-half spoke. His grip faltered, but only slightly. That's okay, it was all part of the plan.

"You aren't making sense. Why do you say that?"

"Because, as Arianna Grande would say...this is: the part where I _break_ _free."_ His gaze wavered, along with his grip. I smiled. _Perfect_.

"What are you babbling about, servant? Who is-" I interrupted him by elbowing him hard in the chest, and then wrenched my shoulder out from underneath his hand.

"See ya later!" I called over my shoulder, running away with the desperation of a newly escaped zoo animal. I dashed wildly through the woods, not paying attention to where I was going. The colors of the forest flew past in a green blur.

Soon I came to a large lake. On the opposite side I spotted something that made my heart soar. A bird statue. I could use it to get back to Skyloft.

But despite the fact that I knew how to swim, I still didn't think I could cross the large body of water. It looked deep, and thin mirrors of ice gleamed on the surface, reflecting the sun's weak rays. But that didn't matter. I had no choice.

I spotted something brown out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw half of a rotting, hollow log. Gross...but maybe it could float.

I grabbed the edge and yanked it towards me, trying not to be bothered by the moss and lichen making its way under my fingernails.

I managed to my push my pathetic boat into the water. I laid on my stomach in the log and kicked my feet in the water to propel myself forward. Drops of water arched over my head, and the stinging mist landed on my shoulder. Soon I was tired, but I managed to get almost halfway across. I smiled in triumph. I was going to make it!

Suddenly, a pair of diamond covered legs appeared in front of me. I screamed in surprise as the log splashed underneath the water with the additional weight. We landed in the water with a splash.

Water pounded in my ears as I sank towards the bottom of the icey lake. I sent all remaining energy to my legs, and swam up, where I could see the sun penetrating the water. My head broke the surface, and I gasped in a breath of chilly air. I flipped my hair out of my face as I managed to tread water. Damn this water was cold.

I looked around, the freezing cold making me a bit groggy. I spotted the log, and quickly swam over to it.

I rested my hand on the slippery bark, gasping in huge gulps of air. It took me a few seconds to realize what just happened.

I was swimming with the log. Right. And then Ghirahim teleported on top of it, capsizing my makeshift boat.

Ghirahim. I blinked as I thought of the demon. Where was he?

I looked around, and then spotted a white blur thrashing about near the bottom of the lake. I frowned. It looked like he was struggling to swim to the surface, but that didn't make sense

I stared at him in confusion. _Why doesn't he just warp out? _Maybe he wasn't able to. Maybe he couldn't use magic in water or something. He could at least swim out, right? Or maybe he couldn't. What if he never learned to swim? Was Ghirahim drowning?

No, it was obviously just a trap. But the longer I stared at the decreasing undulations in the water where he had went under, the more I began to question myself. What if he really _was _drowning? He could be down there, dying a miserable, terrifying death.

But then again...why should I care? He was the enemy, right? I didn't need to risk my life to save his. I should keep going. But the more I thought of this, the less I was able to kid myself. If he really _was_ drowning, I couldn't just stay here watching. My moral wouldn't allow it, and I'd never forgive myself. Because...was he really the enemy? Or was the real obstacle my fatalist attitude?

The war continued to rage in my mind. One side was my instinctual will to live, while the other was the voice that always questioned the merit in my choices. I wanted to get away and live, but like a moth to the flame, part of my mind was screaming at me to get in there already. I sighed at my internal struggle. Will to live...or the stupid, risky decision? Guess which one was winning.

I turned around, climbing on top of my makeshift raft. "I must be insane," I muttered, before diving into the water.

* * *

><p>The first thought that entered my mind when I landed in the water was: <em>Crap, this water is freezing! Why am I in here again? I should get out.<em> Then I spotted a pale figure struggling near the bottom of the lake. _Ghirahim_! My head broke the surface.

"Hang on Ghirahim, I'm coming!" I screeched before diving back under.

I dove down towards him. I knew that with my experience in band, I could probably hold my breath longer than some people, but not by much. When I finally reached the demon's side, he was barely conscious. He struggled slightly, but the fight was obviously leaving him; hopelessness taking its place. Bubbles escaped the corner of his mouth. His half-open eyes rested on my face.

I grabbed him under the arms, and tried to swim upwards, but to no avail. It was like some invisible force was holding onto him. I looked down and spotted the problem. His foot was caught by tendrils from a clump of weeds. My lungs burned, and I had to swim back to the surface. I took a gigantic gulp of air and dived back under. My chest felt like a vice was squeezing all the air from my lungs, but I knew I had to be fast, or he could suffer brain damage—or worse.

I returned to Ghirahim's side, and, without thinking, sealed my mouth to his, and blew some of my air into his lungs. Then I dove beneath him and took my knife from my boot.

I sawed the blade against the plants around his ankle. My lungs ached from lack of air. The knife was about halfway through the tendrils. Ghirahim coughed, and glistening bubbles streamed out of his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head. Finally, after several more agonizing seconds, I heard a snap as the vines were severed.

I swam back up to him, wrapped my arms underneath his shoulders, and swam upward.

Pulling Ghirahim to the surface was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life so far. You know that feeling when you're swimming in deep water, and you start to run out of breath? In your desperation, you have this hurried struggle to the surface? Your whole body is tired and you are in desperate need of air, making your head hurt, even though you have only been underwater for a couple seconds. Imagine that, times a million; plus having to pull someone up with you. Imagine that person is larger than you, and limp as a corpse. Somehow, whether it was the adrenaline or determination, I managed to slowly make progress.

Finally, after what seemed like an eon, our heads broke the surface. Ghirahim's head lolled onto my shoulder limply, now fully unconscious. I struggled to keep us both afloat as my adrenaline faded.

We probably would have both drowned right then if I hadn't spotted my log a few yards away. I slowly made my way towards it, and draped my limp acquaintance onto it. I rested my head against the wood, gasping. After the brief rest, I began to slowly push the log towards the nearest bank, which, unfortunately wasn't the one with the bird statue.

My limbs fiercely ached, and my head swam as I did. I swallowed some of the cold water as I took in gasping breaths. When I reached the surface, I could barely get Ghirahim out of the log and onto the land. I fought back the weariness that fought to take a hold of me. My job wasn't over yet. I looked over at the sodden demon. He lay on the ground limply. He looked terrible. His clothes were drenched, and his abdomen was swollen with water. His skin was paler than ever, and ice-cold to the touch. And...he was unnaturally still. I approached him nervously.

_ Please don't need mouth-to-mouth. Please don't need mouth-to-mouth... _I thought as I bent down next to him.

I carefully put an ear to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. I almost sobbed with relief as I heard a dull, fluttering thump. I checked to see if he was breathing.

He wasn't.

But when I rested a hand on his chest, he was twitching. As if he was attempting to inhale, but couldn't. I carefully tilted his head to the side, and water trickled out of his mouth and nose. I swallowed. Typically I wasn't squeamish, but I felt like I was going to be sick. Ignoring the _eew_ factor, I tried to figure out what was wrong. I tilted his head back and checked for breathing again. Nothing.

"_Crap_,"I muttered. As much as Ghirahim both scared and angered me, I really didn't want him to die. I didn't know why. It was like some...force inside me was screaming at me.

_ You can't let him die!_ The voice said. _He's the one. _

_ What 'one'_? I asked back, but since the force was either my own conscience, or a figment of my drowsy imagination, it didn't bother to answer.

By now his face was an even sicker pale than usual, and his pure white lips had a bluish tint to them. If I didn't do anything, he would die of asphyxia.

I pressed my hands to his chest, and pushed down repeatedly, trying to do CPR. After a series of chest compressions, I knew what had to be done.

I bent closer to his face, and slid back his jaw. I suddenly spotted something in the back of his throat. Something long and green, just past the tongue. It looked like a plant of some kind. He must have inhaled it when he was at the bottom of the lake.

I grit my teeth, realizing what I had to do. _It's okay Marissa. You can do this. Just don't think about the grossness, a life is on the line. It's easy_—_just a big game of _Operation_. _

I took in a deep breath and reached my fingers into his mouth. Luckily I have long, skinny fingers, so besides the fact the weed was slippery, it wasn't that hard to get a grip on it.

"Eeww eww, that is _so_ gross." I cried, pulling the weed out of his windpipe. Ghirahim twitched, and then his chest heaved violently as he struggled to respirate. Suddenly, he coughed and took in a gasping breath. I sighed in relief and tossed away the weed that nearly ended his life. Exhausted, I rolled onto my back beside him as he coughed up about half the lake.

"That..._sucked_." I panted as overwhelming exhaustion took over. I knew I should probably take my leave, but I couldn't will my legs to move. Ghirahim sat up and stared straight forward, eyes wide yet unseeing, as if not comprehending what was happening. He began to cough and retch again, and spat out another mouthful or two of water. He clutched his stomach with a moan. I sat up and rubbed his back as he coughed.

To my surprise, he turned and wrapped his sodden arms around my shoulders. I could feel his chest move up and down rapidly, and his cold breaths brushed against my cheek. He shivered violently, and in sympathy and exhaustion, I hugged him back. No longer able to fight my intensely weary muscles, I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and let sleep come over me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was tired, and extremely confused. I kind of remembered the events before I passed out, but I didn't understand why I was so <em>warm<em>. I soon realized someone was holding onto me. I blinked and realized with surprise that someone was _Ghirahim_. He was holding me close to him, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I realized with embarrassment that I was hugging him back. I quickly wriggled free and stood up, trying to ignore the fact that a few seconds ago I was _cuddling_ with _Ghirahim_ . I checked the time on my iPhone. We'd been out for three hours. I realized now was as a good time as any to be on my way. I cast one last look at the unconscious noble, before meandering off into the forest.

I ran, though there was no need besides the fact that I would dry off faster. Soon I came to a stop, panting. I thought about my next move. It occurred to me that I might not actually be able to use a bird statue, even if I were to find one. In the game, when Link came across one of these structures, he could just touch the statue and a big orange laser beam thingy would lift his sailcloth and propel him upwards to the sky.

The thing was, I didn't have my sailcloth. Ghirahim had hidden it along with my other belongings. I doubted that I could get back to Skyloft without it. My only options were to wait for Link to come back here, or to try to convince Ghirahim to give me my stuff back. Neither of which was preferable. I decided to climb a tree so I could better assess my position. I approached the nearest tree and swung a leg onto the lowest branch. I hauled myself up, ignoring the protest from my sore limbs. Soon, I reached the top.

"Oh, wow". I breathed as I looked over the forest. The emerald leaves of the trees glowed golden with the saffron light, whispering to the wind. Some fell off their branches and danced off into the distance, joined by sapphire goddess butterflies fluttering just above the amber tree line.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Faron Woods was a lot bigger than I thought. I was quite a ways from the Great Tree. I wasn't in a part of the forest that I recognized, but I had a feeling I could find my way over there, and then I would be in a more familiar part of the woods. Satisfied, I climbed down to one of the lowest branches, and jumped to the mulch covered forest floor.

One of the bushes shrieked in surprise. I blinked. It wasn't a bush, it was a _kikwi_; the mole-like creatures who use the shrub on their back as a disguise.

"Hey little guy." I said.

"Don't eat me, _kwee_!" It squeaked.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The little creature shakily backed up and tripped on a root. He fell backwards with a shriek. I bent down and picked the kikwi up, setting him on his feet. I knelt down so my eyes were level with his/ hers...it's?

"My name is Marissa. I don't want to harm you. Are you okay?" The kikwi blinked at me, as if sizing me up for possible threats. Then it ran forward and clutched my leg.

"You have to help me!" It squeaked.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"A creature has my friend Oolo and won't let him go." It wailed I blinked in surprise. Perhaps it was a monster of some sort. Well, since I have nothing else to do...

"Okay...what does it look like?"

"He's a kikwi, just like me. My name is Lopsa, _kwee_."

"No, I mean the creature."

"Oh, ok, _kee_. It looked sort of like you, except it was taller." It reported. I swallowed. It could be anyone, really. I'm not that tall.

"Ok, what else?" I asked.

"Er...it was pale and slender, with white head fur. Its outfit was covered in a weird shape. It was very scary, _kwee!_" Crap. Great, just great.

"Look, I'd like to help, I really would, but that guy is a demon, and he and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"Please! Don't let the demonses hurt my friend!" It cried. I sighed, not knowing what to do. I really wanted to get away from Ghirahim, but if he hurts that kikwi, it technically would be my fault. If I hadn't saved him, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. He was my responsibility now. If anyone got hurt by him, it's on me.

"Show me." I said in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do you think? Please remember to favfollow/review. It makes this all worth it! See you later. Catwhiskers24 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Kikwis Inspire Second Chances

**I'm not sure how I came up with this one. It's a bit...I don't know..._weird..._but as soon as I thought of it, I just had to incorporate it. I mean, I knew I wanted the Kikwis to come into the story at one point, but I wasn't sure how. Then this came to me, and it just kinda happened. I apologize if Ghirahim seems a bit OoC in this one, but it'll all be explained in good time. Well. Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, just my Oc's.**

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

I stared at the scene before me. At first I thought that Ghirahim was trying to strangle Oolo the kikwi, but as we approached them, I realized the big bad demon lord was sitting on a log _hugging _it and _crying. _I stopped uncertainly. I had just escaped from this guy, I didn't really want to get involved in this. Besides, this looked emotional, and I don't do emotional drama. I considered walking away before we were noticed.

"Come on, let's go. I think Oolo will be alright." I muttered to Lopsa, who was clutching the tip of my finger. The pint-sized creature was shaking with fear. He stared up at me with round eyes.

"But we can't leave him. He could be in danger, kwee," He protested. I sighed, releasing his tiny hand.

"Fine, I'll see what's going on, but for heaven's sake, stay here." I muttered.

I quietly stepped forward.

"Ghirahim?" I called uncertainly. The noble, who had his face buried into the kikwi's fur, turned away.

"Go away, Skychild," came his muffled reply. "Leave me alone. I don't feel like dealing with you right now." He sniffed. His white hair was messy as it dried in uneven clumps in the pleasant sun of Faron Woods. I rolled my eyes. What a drama queen!

"What's the matter?" I asked, surrendering to my curiosity.

"It's none of your concern!" He snapped loudly. I heaved another sigh.

"Actually, it kind of is. Your sorta crushing that poor creature. I just want to know why. And um, you kinda look pathetic." I said, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Leave me alone." He repeated. I walked forward and gripped the struggling kikwi. It squealed in protest.

"Come on man. Give. Me. The kikwi," I said, attempting to wrench it from his gloved hands. He tightened his grip, clutching the fuzzy creature closer.

"Let...go!" I said, pulling on it with all my might despite Oolo's fearful cries. "Wow, I'm fighting Ghirahim over a kikwi. What has my life come to?" I muttered to myself. Eventually, he let go, but I lost my grip as well, and Oolo was sent flying. He landed on the ground with a thump. The two kikwis staggered away, sending terrified glances over their shoulders at us. I considered following them, but resisted the urge as I felt a pang of sympathy for my old "master."

"Why are you so upset?" I demanded, stepping forward. Ghirahim buried his face in his long, thin hands. He muttered something inaudible.

"Huh?" I asked. He took in a rattling breath.

"Leave." He said suddenly.

"O...K..." I said. I turned to oblige, but he grabbed my arm.

"Stay." He said. "I'm just...I feel this... this unbearable _lonesome_ feeling

"You're _lonely_?" I scoffed, sitting next to him on the log. "You, the guy who lives in a giant manor with like a hundred servants?"

"Well I don't exactly know any of them personally," He retorted. "They work for me because they have to. I'm Demise's most important servant."

"Oh. I see." I said. His head shot up.

"No! There is no possible way you could understand my misery!" He shouted, eyes blazing with rage. Who he was directing that anger at, I wasn't sure. "Do you think any of them actually give a damn about what happens to me?" He said, voice rising. I blinked at him in shock, taken aback by his sudden anger. He continued anyway. "No! They don't! They c-couldn't care less if I was injured or-or killed. They are afraid of me." Then he burst into a pathetic bought of sobbing, returning his face to his hands. I stared at him, more confused than ever.

"I can't imagine why..." I muttered. Without turning towards me, he shoved me off the log with his right hand. I landed in the dirt with a surprised yelp.

"Sheesh. Calm down, you lunatic." I said crossly, brushing mud off my pants

"Do you _have_ to make me feel worse?" He snapped, bitterness in his voice.

"No, I guess not. But you haven't mentioned being lonely before." I said, hesitantly sitting beside him on the log once again. He shrugged.

"Companionship hasn't particularly been my top priority for the last thousand years." He mumbled. "But when you refused to aid me in battling your friend, I realized you had a true loyalty to him. I don't understand. I've never had a...friend." He continued.

"Over the past few days I've begun to enjoy your company. And you have been considerably more loyal than my other servants. You saved me from the storm. I thought I finally found someone I could trust and confide in. I thought I had someone to..." He sighed, then continued.

"But then you chose helping Link over me. It hurt. And then, what puzzles me most of all, is your little act of heroism. I threatened to kill you and you escape. And then when I follow you, I end up in the water, drowning. All I can remember is feeling some infernal vine catch on my leg, and darkness. The cold of the water, feeling I'd never breathe again. The last thing I recall is seeing you swim towards me, and your arms around me. And then I wake up on shore, safe and sound. It wasn't hard to guess what happened. But why? Why did you save me? Why, even when you knew I meant to harm you, did you spare me?" He asked. I studied my shoes. I still barely knew the answer myself.

"I guess...I just...couldn't let you die when I knew I could do something about it."

"But why? Why, when all I've done is take life, you choose to save mine? I'm so confused, I don't understand. And now this...this water is coming from my eyes! And it won't stop! Why won't it stop? Why is this happening? EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Wait, so have you never cried before?" I asked. He stared at me.

"What do you mean _cry_?"He demanded.

"The thing you're doing right now. Those things in your eyes, they're called tears. Don't you know what crying is? You know, that thing that happens when you're really happy, sad, or angry?" I asked in curiosity.

"I know what crying is, you imbecile. But that's not possible. I haven't sobbed in decades." He said, wiping his eyes. "And now I'm crying because of _you. _ A miserable little Skyloftian. Girl, what have you done to me?"

"I don't know...I mean, I haven't truly cried in over two years. Unless you count when I've laughed so hard I've cried, which is like every day at high school." I admitted.

"How do you cry laughing? I've never laughed that hard." He stated, a curious tone in his voice.

"Well that's 'cause all the laughing you do is like evil, menacing laughter to freak your enemies out. When I laugh, it's because something funny happens or is said. I find just about anything funny. So if its averagely funny, I just chuckle a bit. But with my friends, it doesn't take long until your sides start to hurt, you can barely breathe, and your eyes start to water." I explained.

Ghirahim gave me an odd look.

"That sounds quite unpleasant." He stated. I shook my head.

"No, it's great. Those are like the best times. Like when I'm hanging out with Allison, Autumn, Katie, and Moraa, things can get pretty crazy. Like this one time Katie's boyfriend called her cellphone and then Autumn answered and is like 'Hey babe!' And they had this whole conversation and then...oh my gosh I could've died of laughter!" I grinned just recalling the memory. I quick covered my mouth. Why was I telling Ghirahim about my social life? And why did I mention the cell phone? I'm so stupid! But I had no reason to worry. He didn't seem to have noticed that part.

"Almost _died_? This sounds dangerous!" He exclaimed, his dejection temporarily forgotten.

"No, no I'm just kidding! My point is... OK, now I've lost my train of thought. What were we talking about?" He frowned.

"I can't remember..." Ghirahim muttered.

"Oh, you were just talking about how you were sad 'cause you don't have any friends." He looked crestfallen.

"Ah, yes. That's right." He sighed.

"Are you sure you don't have any friends, any at all?" I asked. He hesitated.

"No, I only have Demise." He answered. I stared at the ground, unsure of what to do. It was easy enough to argue with Ghirahim, but to comfort him...I just couldn't find the right words. I decided I should just let him cool off on his own.

"Well, sorry. As much as I'd _love _to have a little heart-to-heart chat with you, I think I should be getting on my way. Heroes to help, goddesses to save." I said, standing up. He reached out, grabbing my arm, which caused me to jump.

"Stay," He insisted "I haven't dismissed you, _servant_." I whipped around.

"See! This is why you don't have any friends! You're a jerk! I saved your life, and tried to cheer you up, but you still are just treating me like I'm just some inferior creature. Have fun wallowing in misery. I'm leaving!" I yanked my arm from his grasp and stormed away, down the nearest trail. I heard him begin to sob once more.

"Crying isn't gonna work!" I called over my shoulder, though I felt my feet become heavy, itching to turn around. Maybe I was being a bit harsh. Maybe if I stayed a little longer, he'd calm down and I wouldn't have this guilty knot in my stomach. I returned to the depressed demon.

"What is your _problem_?" I said approaching him.

"I don't know!" He wailed his fingers creating claws over his face. "I just have so many feelings!" I threw up inside a little bit. Great. More feelings.

The demon hung his head. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am a jerk." He admitted. He slumped forward, slowly tipping off the log and face-planting in the dirt. I fought back a laugh as I stared at him, completely weirded-out at this point. I stared at him for a while. Then I poked him in the back. He didn't move. I did it again. He just groaned.

"Hey Ghiri?" I asked.

"Leave me. I wish to sit here, rotting like a festering wound in my wretched sorrow." I waited for a few minutes, and then I got bored.

"Ghira-to-the-him? Can you get up now? This is getting kind of annoying." I bent down next to him. "Rotting might hurt a little."

"Good. I would relish some physical anguish to divert my attention from my grief."

"Oh. So, you're sadistic _and_ a masochist, then. Do you want me to kick you?"

"No." He said.

"Can you get up now, then?"I asked, not particularly wanting to leave him sprawled on the ground like this. I reached over and poked him on the nose. He didn't do anything. I repeated the action over and over, hoping to annoy him enough to get up.

"Wow. You're really something." I said, frustrated

"You're annoying." He retorted.

"Why, thank-you. I try." I said.

"I don't like you." He said. This caught me off guard a bit. I thought he at least tolerated me. Especially after saving his life. I mean come on, a girl's gotta get points for that, right? Wait. I just realized something. I don't care. But still...

"Oh come on, I know you just feel down. But get up. Seriously."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well then I guess I'll leave." I said. I stood up, whistling, and stepped over him. He grabbed my leg.

"What the? Get off!" I exclaimed.

"Don't leave."

"I'm going to."

"I _command_ you to stay here."

"Mmm don't care." I said, freeing my leg from his grasp.

"STOP!" He shouted.

I bent down once again, and nudged him in the side. He rolled his head over to look at me.

"Stop looking at me like that." He growled.

"Like what?"

"Like...that! Stop staring at me with those big blue eyes of yours!" He snapped. "And stop smiling! It makes me so...so FURIOUS!"

"Why?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Because then I think of that...that _boy, _and I feel furious! How could you betray me?" He wailed.

"You're acting like a jealous little kid." I said.

"I'm no child." He snarled. "And I feel no envy whatsoever. I despise you!"

"Mhm. Right. You know, if you like—"

"Stop this! I HATE YOU!" He shouted.

I stuck out my lower lip as if I were sad. Then I stood up with a shrug.

"M'kay." I said lightly, and them walked away jauntily, with my hands in my pockets. To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing, or if I liked it. I kind of did. And I kind of hated it too.

Ghirahim lunged for my ankle, and clasped my shoe. I started to walk away, dragging him along with me. His grip tightened on my ankle. Okay, yeah, this was weird. Even for him. Talk about bipolar. I mean, we'd talked about it a bit in school, but I never expected it could be this...spazzy. I didn't think it possible.

"Ghirahim..."

"I didn't mean it!" He wailed.

"Ghirahim, come on, this is embarrassing. You are a grown man, you're not supposed to just sit around, having a temper tantrum like a little girl!" I said impatiently.

"I'M NOT A KID." He snapped. He slowly released my foot and got to his feet. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm technically about as grown up as an eighteen year old. Demise froze my aging process so I could stay young and strong." He informed me.

"Wait, so you expect me to believe you are like a _teenager_? No way. You are at least twenty or thirty. I mean, look at your white hair, pale complexion, long tongue. No way are you an eighteen year old." I said in disbelief.

"Demons look different than humans, you little _twit_!" He snapped.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, then you can cry by yourself." I huffed.

"No, please stay with me," he begged.

"It's okay." I said, exhausted. As I stared at him, I realized that besides his odd coloration, there wasn't much evidence that he was much older than me. Not a line or crease crossed his face. And his hair looked different than if it was white due to age. It wasn't as thin and frizzy. It was like anyone else's, just white.

"You know," he stared at his feet "I'm actually part albino." He confessed. "That's why I look so...different."

"Oh." Was all I said. I decided to change the subject. "Why were you attacking that kikwi?"

"I wasn't 'attacking' it. I simply found that holding it made me feel better."

"You mean like a hug?" I asked. Ghirahim stared at me blankly. Then he nodded slowl.

"So that's what a 'hug' is. What you don't understand is that I didn't grow up with a family, much less parents. The only one I've ever had is Demise, and he wasn't exactly a nurturing caretaker. He preferred hurting me to helping me. I've always only been a servant to him. A tool, nothing more." He said, with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Wow. This is getting depressing." I said honestly, feeling true sympathy for him now. "Someone had a happy childhood. No wonder you're like..." I gestured to him "...this." He glared at me.

"Are you planning on sitting here, criticizing me all day?" He asked dryly. I jumped up.

"No, of course not. Stand up." Ghirahim slowly got to his feet. I knew what I had to do. I wasn't much of a hugger (or physical contact at all for that matter), but I had a sinking suspicion that it was the right thing to do. I would've preferred just about anything else, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad.

"Come here." I said. He stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Oh Ghirahim, come on. Bring it in." I motioned towards him with my hands. He just stood there. With a huff, I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tensed, and then leaned against me, ever so slightly.

"See?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I remember now. It's just been so long since Demise forced me

to be his servant, that I can't recall much before then." I patted him on the back gently. Then he began to shake with choked sobs.

"Who knew pain wasn't just physical? It hurts!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I felt guilt. Whether it was me alone or with a series of events, I had really hurt him. I think. In fact, I may have more or less broken his heart.

Nah.

I rocked him back and forth anyway. "It's okay. Just let it out." I guess even demon lords needed a good cry once in a while. He calmed down and clung to me tightly. It was actually kind of nice. Ghirahim was warm and smelled kind of...good. His shirt had that warm scent of clothes fresh out of the dryer. He himself smelled...I don't know. I can't describe it. Some kind of cologne that wasn't like others, in that it wasn't so strong that I wanted to vomit and was how all colognes should smell like.

The awkward hug lasted for a few more seconds, before I pulled away. That was about as much emotional talk I could take at one time.

"Are you good? Can I leave now?" I asked, carefully walking backwards, toward the forest.

"Wait!" He called. I suppressed a sigh of frustration.

"Look, I'm not your servant anymore. In fact, I never was in the first place. Just—"

"I was just wondering if you would like to..." He trailed off "...go on a walk with me?"

I stared at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on a walk with me." He repeated. I hesitated.

"What are you playing at?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I thought I could show you around the other two parts of the Surface, as you've never seen Lanayru Desert or Eldin Volcano. I could give you a tour." I opened my mouth to protest that I had been to both places in the game, and knew my way around both of them pretty well, but I stopped myself. As far as he knew, I was just a normal Skyloftian, not from a different dimension where his world and life was a game focused on his enemy. I definitely didn't want to give my secret away. I settled for politely turning him down.

"Sorry, but as _pleasant_ as that sounds, I should really be going." I said, continuing to back away.

"Oh Skychild, it would be so nice if you were to join me. It would really distract me from my loneliness...and the Spirit Maiden." I grit my teeth. He was clever. I didn't want to be near him any more than I have to, but I didn't want Zelda or Link to be in danger either.

"Fine. I'll go on a _short_ walk. But on one condition: you let me leave as soon as it is over. Plus, you have to stay at least three feet away from me at all times. No creepy comments or gestures, either. You'd better not try anything." I said stiffly. Ghirahim bared his teeth in a dangerous smile, showing white lips, and teeth that were just slightly sharper than a human's.

"As you wish, your _majesty_." He said with a mocking bow, bending so low that his red cape brushed the ground. With a snap of his fingers, he warped away in a flash of white and red diamonds. I looked around.

"Where the...?" I muttered in frustration. Ghirahim reappeared a few feet down the trail in front of me.

"Come, Skychild. What are you waiting for? The sun won't shine forever, you know. Unless you want to walk with me at night." He said with a smirk, the flamboyant vigor back in his voice. I hesitated before following him.

"There aren't mosquitoes out here, are there?" I asked, as it would be just my luck for the pesky creatures to make this even more miserable.

Ghirahim stared at me. "What in Din's name are _mosquitoes_? He asked with a puzzled expression.

"Um, they're these flying insects that bite you and suck your blood." I explained.

"No, there's nothing like that here in Faron Woods." He assured me. "I mean, besides we demons, anyway."

I gave him a disgusted look. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I must be insane. His smirk widened at my discomfort.

"I'm only teasing, of course." He said, walking forward down the trail. I let out a breath of relief.

"Mostly." He added. I stiffened. _This is a bad idea. A really, really, horrible, stupid, brain-dead idea. _I told myself.

"Fabulous," I muttered, reluctantly following him anyway. "Just fabulous."

* * *

><p><strong>How will this all play out? Find out next time, on a Different Path.<strong>

**Please remember to leave me a review if you can. Favs and Follows are also always appreciated.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: A Nice, Peaceful Stroll Through the Woods

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. Finals and everything, you know. The usual. Anyway, this was a bit harder to write because i just had the concept. I had to write most of it from scratch. Well, here you go. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, just my OC's and Plot Twists.**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim's POV<p>

I led the way down the path into the forest. I could tell the girl was following me by the sound of her crashing through the undergrowth. She really was clumsy.

Soon, she had caught up with me, though I noticed that she made sure to distance herself from me at her required interval.

She stared forward, looking at the trees around her. I noticed that she refused to meet my gaze. This puzzled me. First she seems to be on my side. Then she stabs me, and then she decides to stop me from drowning.

I looked at her. She glanced at me, and then her face flushed as she realized I was staring at her.

Another thing to add to the list of things I didn't understand about this woman: One moment, she fearlessly glares into my face, and the next she can barely even meet my eyes. It was like she was conflicted between being shy and defiant; between being kind and aloof. I shook my head.

"What?" She asked. _So she talks... _I thought privately.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"'Kay." She said. "Doesn't matter to me."

I felt a flicker of annoyance at her apparent apathy.

"Why ask if you don't care?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Force of habit, I suppose." She answered.

I laughed at her. "That's got to be one of the most ridiculous reasons I've ever heard." I commented. She shrugs.

"Ridiculous..." She echoed. "Like...say, trying to swallow a piece of seaweed whole while underwater?"

I glared at her.

"Sure." I muttered. I sped up. Then I glanced at the ground briefly. "About what happened back there...let's never speak of it again, agreed?" I asked.

"You mean me saving you? Or your little temper _tan-ter-um_?" She asked, twitching an eyebrow.

"Both!" I snapped. Then I glared at her. "And it wasn't a tantrum. I was simply...struggling to express my emotions." I said.

"Hmm." She said. "Never thought I'd see the day where you, _Ghirahim, _would struggle to show your emotions."

I felt a flicker of annoyance. She was acting as if she knew me like an old friend. And she didn't. Not in the slightest.

"And why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because," She said, turning to face me. "You're...you! Mr. Broadway Show. You seem to have no trouble expressing yourself. You ooze overconfidence."

I stared at her. The way she talked made it sound like she'd known me for much longer than just a few days. Perhaps there was more to this curious Little Remlit than it seemed.

"Looks can be deceiving." I replied. She shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." Neither of us pressed the subject any further. At least, _I _didn't.

"But...just out of curiosity...why _were _you so upset?" She asked. I shrugged. I couldn't explain much of how I felt anymore.

"I suppose...I was just confused." I admitted. "And, I'm not thrilled by the fact that I was saved by my _servant_ of anyone else. I don't want to...owe you!" I said. That was it. Every fiber in my being was against having any debt to this inferior girl. It felt wrong to have needed help from her. A noble is supposed to protect his subjects, not the other way around. She had come to my rescue, and therefore I despised her for it.

She cocked her head, staring at me in utter bewilderment.

"What do you mean, 'owe me'?" She asked.

"You saved me from drowning. Therefore, I hate to admit it, but I now owe you my life." I growled bitterly. The daftness of this girl was staggering. Didn't she even grasp a faint concept of the idea of honor?

She was quiet after my comment. We continued to walk with the thick silence hanging in the air.

I looked over at the girl. She was walking more confidently now. I watched her briefly, noticing that the strands of her ruined ponytail were hanging over her shoulders like the legs of some kind of large insect. Grinning, I got an idea.

"There's a skulltula on your shoulder." I said casually.

"_What?_"She stiffened, her shoulders immediately tensing up. The action caused her hair to brush against her neck. Already startled, she screamed, and buckled, rapidly brushing off her shoulder. Her eyes were screwed up as if something absolutely vile was sliding down her skin.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" She shrieked. I laughed, and her head snapped up to glare at me.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" She protested, face turning red with embarrassment.

"On the contrary, Sky Child, it was _quite _amusing." I said. She rolled her eyes, but I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered.

"So. Spiders." I said after a few minutes. "Why do they terrify you so much?"

She shrugged, and jumped on top of a fallen log.

"I don't know." She said, balancing precariously on the smooth surface. "I guess they just seem unnatural. I mean, something about there wiry, hair-like legs is _super _freaky." I shrugged. Then she glanced around. "Besides, when I was a little kid, I saw one on the side of my house that was almost the size of my palm. They've been terrifying to me ever since."

I laughed loudly, making her stare at me in confusion.

"The size of your _palm_? Trust me, Servant, they come _much _bigger here." I said. I didn't know where exactly in the sky she came from, but I suppose Hylia _would_ protect her underlings from most of the beasts found under the cloud barrier. Hence the point of a floating city, I suppose.

"I noticed." She said dryly. Then she glanced down at me. "If my fear is so ridiculous, then what's the grand back story of your fear of water?" She asked. I furrowed my brow.

"Is it that unreasonable to fear drowning when I never learned to swim?" I asked. There were other reasons behind my fears of course, but I wasn't quite ready to open up to her about them yet.

It was her turn to laugh. Then she blinked at me. "Wait, you're serious?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Of course. Dem—my master, didn't find it necessary to teach me." She looked at me with what almost seemed to be compassion.

"Well, I'd say you might wanna learn. It's kind of a good skill to have." She said, carefully walking across the slippery wood, holding out her arms to stay steady. "That way, you won't end up looking stupid aga—" She was cut off mid sentence as she slipped, losing her balance. She tumbled off the log, and I had to steady her before she knocked us both down.

"Careful." I growled.

"Thanks." She gasped, staring up at me wide eyed. She smiled lightly and then took a step back, laughing nervously.

I rolled my eyes at her childish clumsiness before stopping.

"Perhaps we should continue to Eldin Volcano. I muttered.

"Maybe that would be best." The servant agreed.

I held out an arm. She scowled, before lightly touching her pointer finger to my wrist. With an amused smile, I teleported us both to the fiery mountain.

* * *

><p>"Whoa. Dude, that's cool!" She exclaimed, staring at the peak of the volcano in awe. A purple-gray haze arose from the mouth of the mountain, staining the sickly yellow of the sky. The clouds hanging above the earth had a black tinge to them, as if they were covered in ash.<p>

I frowned. Rarely did I see the volcano like this. I pushed the thought away, determined to continue with my tour.

"This, as you may have guessed, is known as Eldin Volcano." I explained.

"It's enormous." She breathed.

"Indeed." I agreed.

I led her up the slope, pausing every once in a while as she stopped to take in the surroundings.

As we progressed, my feeling of dread grew in the pit of my stomach. The powdery orange igneous rock mixed in with the cliff seemed to be heating up. I considered mentioning this to the servant, but I hesitated. She would surely accuse me of imagining things.

We continued to climb the rocky mountain. I was starting to thing that I was just paranoid, when the ground began to shake. I stiffened at a deafening roar coming from the summit.

"No. Not today." I muttered in disbelief.

"Hey Ghirahim?" The servant girl called.

"Yes?" I asked, staring in horror at the ground. _What now? _How could so many things go wrong on the same day?

"Is the volcano _supposed_ to be giving off that much smoke?" She asked. I whipped around.

My eyes grew twice their size. The volcano was rumbling like a ravenous beast. Smoke billowed out of its gaping maw, like the jaws of a monstrous beast. Then, a flood of a ash filled the air, and I glimpsed an amber wave creeping down the summit.

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV<p>

"Run!" Ghirahim shouted, grabbing my arm. I could barely get my leaden legs to move as I stared at the wave of liquid fire tumbling down the volcano. An eruption. What are the odds?

Ghirahim jolted me out of my stunned stupor, half dragging me down the slope with him.

Ash filled the air, and its acrid taste bathed my tongue. My sides were burning, and my throat felt like rough sandpaper, but I was able to keep up with Ghirahim for a bit.

However, the demon was much faster than I was, and I was soon struggling to keep up.

"Faster!" He begged, trying to nudge me forward. I sneezed, eyes watering.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back.

"Try harder!" He snapped. "We are both going to be burned alive!"

"Ugh, you are _so _lucky I don't have asthma!" I shot back.

I ran until my legs were about to give out. Then I turned desperately to Ghirahim.

"Warp us out!" I shouted, taking his hand. He nodded, and did his usual snap to teleport us away.

Nothing happened.

"Hurry!" I shouted. We had passed several turns and were approaching a sheer cliff.

"It's not working!" He exclaimed.

"_Why not_?" I screamed, nearly hysterical.

"It's hard to use magic when you're nervous!" He shouted.

"Well calm down!" I shot back.

"I'M TRYING!" He exclaimed, definitely _not _calmly.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. "GHIRAHIM?"

He looked up. The cliff was coming towards us at an alarming rate, the lava hot on our tail.

"I can see land across the pit. We'll have to jump." He said.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" I screeched. "I can't jump that far! We'll never make it!" I exclaimed. The gap was at least twice as long as I was tall, and I was willing to bet a thousand rupees that there was lava at the bottom. Even if we would survive the fall (which we probably wouldn't), we'd be burned alive. And I wasn't crazy about taking a bath in hot lava.

"Ghirahim?" I said nervously, tripping over my own feet. He was slowing down. I soon passed him, looking back in confusion. Why would he stop?

Suddenly, he came up behind me, and in one fluid movement, scooped me into his arms; bridal-style.

"Hey! Put me _down_! What are you—" my protest turned into a scream as he leaped. I closed my eyes, prepared to feel my flesh burning away in a pool of hot death. The wind screamed across my face, making my eyes blur with water. I braced myself, waiting to become Marissa Crispies.

Instead, I felt him release me mid-air. I landed on something solid with an 'oof!'

I arched my back, winded. With a groan, I sat up, blinking ash and soot out of my eyes. The lava poured off the edge of the cliff on which we'd just been standing. Beyond that, the volcano belched gray-and-black smoke into the light yellow sky. There was one thing, however I did not see.

"Ghirahim?" I called.

I was answered by an irritated groan. My head spun to face the direction of the noise. I spotted one torn glove clinging to the cliff-face.

I ran to the edge of the rocky outcrop. As I approached, I saw Ghirahim's elbow appear next to his hand. Then the demon slowly pulled himself up, cursing like a sailor. He collapsed a few feet away, catching his breath. His right sleeve was torn, and his left glove was split at the middle of the palm, tearing all the way to the tip of his pointer finger, and showing the dusty, pale skin underneath. The fabric on his right knee was torn, and blood slowly oozed out of an angry red scrape.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded a curt affirmative. I noticed a lock of hair smoking a bit. Just as I was about to tell him, the spark sizzled down, leaving a gray scorch mark on his bangs. It was glaringly obvious against his white hair.

"Well..." I said. "...I guess now I can strike outrunning lava off the ol' Bucket List."

He sighed in exasperation. "In my defense, I wasn't expecting the volcano to erupt."

"I'd hope not. Anyway, what do you say we blow this Popsicle stand before _we _blow up?"

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at my terrible pun, and then nodded. I took his arm, and we left the midst of disaster to arrive at the threshold of chaos.

* * *

><p>Our short trip to Lanayru was slightly less eventful. Unless you count my foot getting stuck in a pit of quicksand. <em>Then<em> I guess you could consider the trip exciting. But that's a story for another day.

We stumbled through the forest, exhausted to no ends. My clothes were covered in sand, and I smelled like moblin drool (again, long story.)

Ghirahim's skin was a bit red. Sunburn maybe? That ought to look interesting when he takes off his diamond stencil. I almost wondered what that looked like. Then, I quickly pushed the thought away. I really did _not _need that image.

Other than that, he was no less rugged than he was after we left the volcano. His leg had stopped bleeding, and was now a crusted over with a brown-tinted burgundy scab.

We walked for a while. The mood almost seemed lighter since we had left the volcano. I had even laughed at a few of his smart remarks. Now, a less icy silence hung over our shoulders. I smiled a bit. Then the smile died on my lips. I was with the _enemy. _I shouldn't be having fun!

I looked towards the horizon, over the tree-tops. The sunset bathed the forest in a blend of light orange and pink. The sun had almost completed its descent. That meant we were almost done.

"Hey. The sun's going down. I should get going." I said out loud.

The small smile Ghirahim had been wearing for the last few minutes vanished.

"But, My Remlit...I thought you were enjoying my company?" Ghirahim said, sounding a bit hurt.

"I..." I backed up. Truthfully, I actually kind of was, but I wasn't sure why. This was just so..._weird!_ I didn't understand much of what was happening. All I knew was that I was spending _quality _time with _Ghirahim; _the mentally unstable laughingstock of my family. I shouldn't be liking this. But then, when he smiled at me, it was almost nice. And the way he walked around confidently was almost something to admire. I mean, so many people don't know who they really are anymore.

But Ghirahim did. He knew _exactly _who he was. I could tell by the way he walked, by the way he talked, and by the way he didn't flinch with eye contact like I did half the time. I may not understand him, but he didn't care what I thought. While I should find that annoying, I ended up finding it kind of cool. Weird. But cool.

And yet...I knew the longer I stayed with him, the more things could go wrong. I knew it whould probably be best to quit while I was ahead.

I backed up a little farther, feeling the branch of a nearby bush brush up against my shoulder.

"I really have to leave." I said. "I went on the walk, so now you have to let me go. We made a deal."

Ghirahim's black eyes smoldered into my face. "But...my servant..." He protested. "How are you to get back to your precious island when you lack your belongings?"

I cursed. I hadn't thought of that.

"Could you _please _just do me a favor and give me my stuff back?" I asked. "I did save your life, you know."

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed. I'd definitely lost some brownie points for using that against him. I hadn't wanted to, either. It seemed like an awfully underhanded thing to do. I did feel bad for bringing this up, but I really had no choice.

"And I saved yours. I helped you escape the lava." Ghirahim countered. "A life for a life. Now we are even. I do not owe you anything."

"That wasn't saving me!" I protested. "I could've escaped on my own. Besides, it's your fault we were there in the first place! And as long as we are keeping score, remember when I warned you about the tornado? I think that makes us 2-1 at _least._"

Ghirahim scowled at me, the icy chill back in his gaze. "Why you insolent little..." He growled, starting towards me. Then, his eyes suddenly widened.

"Don't. Move." He said in a low voice, his face even more pale then usual.

Still annoyed, I ignored him.

"No! I don't know what—" I cut off as I felt a shiver run through me. The hair stood up on the back of my neck.

"There's an extremely venomous skulltula on your shoulder," Ghirahim warned. "Make no sudden movements."

Panic shot through me. Then I realized in must just be another one of his pranks.

"Yeah, right." I said with a scowl. "I'm not falling for _that one_ again. Haven't you ever heard of the boy who cried—"

That's when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I glimpsed a long, hairy black leg on my shoulder. A spider the size of a small saucer was creeping across my exposed shoulder.

I screamed—or well, squeaked more like—and stiffened. I felt the arachnid brush up against the corner of my chin. The skull-shaped shell on its back was as cold as ice and as hard as steel.

"Don't panic. That will just startle it. Be very still, and I will try to knock it off your shoulder." My companion commanded.

Ghirahim raised a hand, and I noticed he was shaking a bit himself. That was _not _a good sign. I shivered once again as the spider's legs clung to the skin in the crook of my neck.

"I will send a knife at the spider once it stops moving." Ghirahim said, his voice tight.

I tried to agree, but no sound came out of my mouth. Just an odd whine.

A few knives appeared in front of his hand. I held very still. I would have to trust him. For some reason, that wasn't quite as hard as I thought.

With a snap, Ghirahim sent a knife at the spider. It struck the creature in the head, narrowly missing my cheek.

I sighed in relief. There was no way it would've survived that, right? I was answered with a sharp pinch on the side of my neck.

"Ouch." I muttered. Ghirahim's eyes grew wide, and he sent three more knives at the arachnid. The skultulla fell to the ground with a whistling screech.

I stumbled around, disoriented. The world seemed to be spinning around me. I felt a fleeting, light-headed sensation. My fingertips tingled. They felt like a million needles were stabbing them at once. The feeling spread throughout my arms and legs, creeping up my spine.

"Sky Child?" Ghirahim called, almost sounding nervous.

"Mhmm?" I asked. I felt a warm, wet sensation around my shoulder. Oh. It was blood. How nice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just, _PEACHY!"_ I exclaimed. My shoulder felt like it had swollen to twice its size, with a flaming pool ball rolling around inside.

I couldn't tell, because my vision was growing light at the edges. White bursts tainted my vision like snow on a window. They seemed to shine bright, like burning balls of fire.

"Ohhh..._pretty stars!_" I exclaimed.

"Sky..." Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a loud ringing in my ears. It sounded like bells. I wondered if I was back in band, where we played _Carol of the Bells_ last year. Man I loved that song. I missed band last year. I missed goofing off with Derek, squeaking instead of playing, just to mess with our instructor. Ahh...Such pretty music...

"Hey Derek!" I said. "Look at the pretty...stars..."

I saw whoever was with me speed forward, but the movement didn't register as the ground came rushing up to meet me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...cliffhangers. Fun. Anyway, for the record, the next few chapters should have less of them. So, muchas gracias for all the reviews and follows. It always brightens my day! Keep it up! Well, see you later!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Fun With Hallucinations**

**Hi guys! It'a been a while. Studying for finals is the worst, but I decided to take some time out of my busy schedule to update. I guess I kind of owe you loyal readers for my last evil cliffhanger. That was mean. Oops. Moving on, I should warn you that this chapter is definitely T for some torture and violence. Besides that, here's a new chapter to distract you from the impending doom of finals. **

**Disclaimer: No, as cool as it would be to own LOZ, I do not. LoZ and it's affiliated characters and settings are property of Nintendo. All i have are my OC's and plot twists. **

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

My head felt like it was being crushed by a small rhinoceros. My shoulder felt like it was being stung by an eagle-sized wasp. My right wrist felt like a floppy tube of ice, while the other one tingled to the point of torture. And don't even get me _started_ on my sick sensation of vertigo. For all of you out there intending to take a stroll in Faron Woods, do _not _get bitten by a skulltula. It's not fun. Trust me.

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a bright yellow light. As my eyes adjusted, they managed to discern a few details in my surroundings. I was standing in a blindingly gold court room. Silver pillars seemed to stretch upward for eternity. A small throne sat in the back of the room, intricately etched with leaf patterns. To the right stood a grand harp. It glowed with a mysterious light. On the base, just below the longest strings were the four triangles that made up the Triforce. Three had the same aurous glow as the rest of the room. The middle triangle was a carmel-brown.

The walls and ceiling blended together, almost looking transparent. They seemed to form a perfect, saffron sky.

I opened my mouth. Where was I? Was I dead?

"Welcome, child." I whipped around at a musical, feminine voice. It seemed almost familiar. My eyes fell upon a tall woman, glowing golden in the light of the room. She was taller than any mortal woman, though she was incredibly lean. Her fair skin was flawless, almost seeming lustrous as well. She was adorned in a simple white dress, with only a small, golden belt around her waist. She wore pale blue sandals, and small ornaments wrapped around her shining blonde hair in the same color. Her deity-like appearance was finished by a small gold tiara balanced neatly on the crown of her head.

"Um...who are you?" I asked, struck dumb.

"I am the goddess who presides over this world. Many mortals know me as Hylia." She said. My eyes grew twice their size.

"H-Hylia? B-But...Zelda...mortal...wait, wha'?" I asked. Questions mixed in my mind, bubbling out of my mouth way too fast. I took a deep breath. "If you're Hylia, then who's Zelda?" I asked.

Hylia grimaced, twisting a golden ring on her finger.

"I know you will have a lot of questions. I suppose that is to be expected when something like this happens. No matter, I will explain." She looked at the transparent ceiling.

"You must be confused. I shall tell you the whole story." She looked upward, closing her electric cobalt eyes. "Where to begin...?"

"You come from another dimension as you may have guessed. And now you're here, in the dimension that looks so much like the game you know so well..." She said. "But this is not a game. You know the Tale of the Hero, I presume?" She asked. I nodded. "Excellent. What you do not know however, is that it is not a tale. Hundreds of years ago, on that fateful day, I did indeed imprison Demise. But it was a long, costly process.

"You see, this world was created by three golden goddesses. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, Farore, the goddess of courage, and Din, the goddess of power. Din created the land. Farore created the inhabitants of all realms. And Nayru established order of the life and land. Together, they created one last divine power. The Triforce. Legend has it that the Triforce will fulfill any wish of the one who controls it. This, as you may have guessed, created an unstoppable force. To avoid any one being from possessing too much power, the Goddesses prevented any deity from being able to use it. Upon leaving this world, they left the Triforce under my protection."

"Whoa..." I said. Everything was starting to make sense.

Hylia stared off into the distance, a far away look in her eyes.

"Many years ago, the demon tribe, led by their king, Demise, tried to take the power of the Triforce for themselves. But that could not happen. Every tribe on the surface fought back. Thus began the Ancient Battle. Hundreds of humans and other peoples died during the first few battles. So, desperate, I sent the remaining humans into the sky on a chunk of land you know as Skyloft. I stayed behind with all the remaining tribes. The war continued for years. There is nothing that could make up for the loss both sides suffered over the years.

"Eventually, however, our side prevailed in sealing Demise away. But it was a weak seal. One that I knew would break eventually. We had to destroy him in order to protect future generations. However, Demise has always been a most powerful foe. He would not be easy to destroy. I had only one choice. I was forced to use the Triforce that I was sworn to protect." She said, in a voice filled with strain. Her eyes clouded with grief.

"Alas, the Triforce can only be controlled by a mortal. No goddess may use its power. My plan failed, and Demise remained alive. Imprisoned, yes, but still alive." She said, bowing her head.

"I had one last option. Desperate, I shed my Divinity, and faded from this world so that one day I may be reborn as a mortal. And that day has come. I live on in the simple schoolgirl you know as Zelda." Hylia finished. I stared at her. I already knew most of this, but now all the missing pieces were finally falling into place. However, there was still one thing about her story that I did not understand.

"If Hyl—you—are living on as Zelda, then how are you talking to me?" I asked.

Hylia attempted a lopsided smile. "You are right in that one being cannot exist in two places at once. However, being a goddess does have its benefits. While I may not truly reside both here and in a mortal's body, I may still visit my subjects in special circumstances." She said.

"What do you mean, 'special circumstances'?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You realize, child that you are here in a similar way that I am. You did not truly think that you were really in such a divine room, did you?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." I said. "I wasn't sure."

Hylia smiled and shook her head.

"No. Like me, only a fraction of your subconsciousness is here." Hylia explained. "At the moment, my physical form, Zelda, is resting. She can sleep soundly with my ever-faithful assistant, Impa, looking after her. When she wakes, she will not remember this conference. As for you..." An amused look crossed her face.

"What? Am I asleep, too? Is this a dream?" I asked. I couldn't remember falling asleep, but then again, my recent memories were a bit of a blur

"Of sorts." She answered. "You are safe. For the most part anyway." She answered.

"What? Don't tell me Ghirahim still has me!" I exclaimed in horror. Hylia's eyes narrowed.

"I would not have such a negative attitude towards him. Give him a chance. Like I told you earlier, he's the one. He's your destiny." She said calmly.

"_Destiny?_ As in, like, _the one_? NO! You can't be serious. That is so gross!" I exclaimed hysterically, my cheeks feeling abnormally warm.

"No. I mean, he's the reason you are here. In case you have not already guessed, you are destined to protect him." Hylia said. "As for a romantic 'one', that is not what I meant. Even so, perhaps if you look at him in a different light, you may realize he's different than you originally thought." She said with a hint of amusement glittering in her eyes.

"No! He's like...a gillian years older than me!" I said, probably sounding like an embarrassed six-year-old freaking out about the suggestion of liking a boy a grade ahead.

"He has been around since the first war. But part of being Demise's sword entitles him to be nearly immortal. He does not age like a normal mortal. He became Demise's sword at an age not much greater than your own. While he may seem much older, he is hardly more physically mature than Link or the other demon you've taken a liking to. It may be hard to believe, but in order for us to succeed, it is imperative that you trust me. Even about something as surprising as this. Similarly, you must also come to trust him as well." Hylia went on.

"How can I trust him when I can barely even stand him? He's evil!" I exclaimed..

Hylia shook her head.

"No. Not evil." Hylia said. "His actions may be vile on occasion, but no matter what he says, he is not a bad person. When Demise forced Ghirahim to become his servant, he abducted him from a small village in his realm. Demise forced him to become like this. He forced Ghirahim to become a weapon. Between intense training and inhumane punishments and beatings, he has numbed his servant to pain and suffering. The poor boy was forced on too many occasions to choose between his life and the right thing. Through this, his heart has been hardened from feeling anything good or of the right merit. Kindness, compassion, mercy...love. He feels nothing." Hylia explained. "That's what makes him dangerous. He's as cold as the metal of his sword form. And that's how Demise wants him to stay." Hylia explained.

I stared at my feet. "I still don't understand how that involves me." I mumbled.

Hylia nodded. "Allow me to explain. You see, several decades ago, I understood that this time was coming. However, I doubted the good side would succeed. You know from your game that it is a challenge to get through this journey in a timely manner, never dying once. I knew if the hero died or was delayed by the dungeons, Demise would surely rise. I was forced to admit that we needed help.

"I began to think about what I wanted this person to do. Going with Link would only slow him down. Besides, I had already created Fi to help protect him. I already had Impa to aid my mortal form. However, should Ghirahim succeed, neither of these Defenders could save us. And then I realized what must be done. Why would Ghirahim risk life and limb to revive his master if he was no longer loyal to Demise in the first place? So, I had a new goal. I wanted Ghirahim to leave Demise's side, and, if at all possible, join mine." Hylia explained. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"The only problem is, Demise has poisoned his sword's mind into the strongest bond. It would be no easy task to convince the servant to betray his master. I didn't think any of the mild-mannered folk of Skyloft would succeed. I needed someone else. Someone different. And that's when I found your world." Hylia said, giving me an intense look.

"After years of experimentation, I was finally able to create a portal between the two worlds. My intention was to summon someone from our neighboring world to help. The only problem was, who? I proceeded to creating a simulation that would determine who would make the bast match for this responsibility." She explained. I let that sink in. I couldn't remember any simulation except...

"You mean...the _game_?" I asked. Hylia nodded.

"Precisely. This...'game'...as you call it was not created by anyone in your world. Yes, they designed it, but they didn't invent the concept. No, I sent the idea to a game producer through a dream. He didn't remember the encounter, but he didn't have to. When he woke up, the idea seemed to just occur to him. I gave him the idea for the plot, characters, and dungeons. Using a small foresight spell, I was able to develop a story-line based on what would happen if Link could succeed no matter what. It was meant to introduce the problem and characters to the readers. I wanted them to already have a liking of Link and Zelda. I wanted them to understand who Ghirahim was, and how dangerous he could be. I figured if they already knew how the story was supposed to end, then they wouldn't be as prone to being corrupted by the very person they are supposed to be recruiting. I thought if they were already loyal to Link, then it would be safer. Then Ghirahim would have to try harder to earn your friendship. Should all else fail, then with any luck, this world would just succeed in the same way the simulation did. Additionally, through playing the game, in a sense, you were applying for the job of his Defender. And you, Marissa Joy Meyer, passed with flying colors." She said.

"I don't understand. Why me?" I asked. "There are over 7 billion people on earth. Why choose me? I'm just a girl from Minnesota with like, terrible people skills." I asked.

Hylia smiled. "The answer shall reveal itself in good time. But for now..." Hylia turned. "You have a job to do."

"I still think you've made a mistake. I mean, all my friends always end up leaving me anyway. They always end up hanging out with someone else, or they'll get switched to another school. Who says Ghirahim is any different? In fact, who says we're even friends in the first place? He hates me! He told me so." I ranted. Hylia raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Really? I'd say you'd be mistaken about that." she said, a playful tone in her voice.

"What are you..?" Hylia gestured to the harp, cutting me off. As I watched, the strings vanished, and the frame was filled by a rippling white surface. In seconds, images appeared in the makeshift screen.

I walked closer and squinted as the images came into focus. I saw several people in a large room filled with beds. Two figures were standing around a small bed where a third lay. The face of the two upright individuals became clear. I didn't recognize the one on the left, but the one on the right was none other than the very person our conversation was about: Ghirahim. And the third, a pathetic, trembling mess was...me. She—I—was curled up in a tight ball like how I always slept when I was uncomfortable. I heard muffled voices, but I was able to catch a few words.

"...will survive, won't she?" That was Ghirahim.

"Yes, of course she will. You cut it close, but I had enough time to give her the potion before it was too late. She'll have a killer headache when she wakes up, but other than that she'll be fine." The unfamiliar figure said. Ghirahim relaxed a bit, and a wave of some unidentifiable emotion crossed his face. He gave a curt nod to the healer.

"You were lucky, My Lord. That was our last antidote for Skulltula poison." The figure continued.

"Can't you brew more?" Ghirahim asked.

"I've told you this a million times. It is a very complex potion. One of the key ingredients is pumpkin seeds grown in the fields of Skyloft. We will only ever have one if it manages to fall through the cloud barrier like last time." The demon said irritably.

"Very well. Thank you, Herb." Ghirahim said, giving him a brief nod. Then the vision slowly faded. I stared at the harp, silently begging it to show me more.

"So...I'm unconscious?" I asked.

"Yes. Several hours ago, when you were bitten by the skulltula, you collapsed. This created a prime time for me to communicate with you. I watched as Ghirahim carried you back to the manor, and as soon as you were safe I summoned you here.

"He...he carried me?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course. While you may have little confidence that you are the right being for this job, I believe this is enough evidence to prove you wrong. Take it slow, and you shall soon gain his undying loyalty." Hylia explained.

I stared at the ground. So deep down, Ghirahim actually _did_ like me. Just a little. And when I say 'like', I mean as in the 'I don't always want to kill you' type of like.

"I still don't understand. Why me? What did I do in the game that was so special? What do the numbers in the prophecy mean?" I asked, the questions flying out of my mouth.

Hylia backed away. "I know you have many questions, but there isn't enough time. All the answers will come to you in good time. Already I can feel your mortal consciousness beginning to stir. Before you leave, I must give you a warning: While I may link your world and ours for the time being, it is an unstable connection, and I fear I cannot sustain it forever. It is impossible to manipulate space and time for long. And it comes at a great cost, I'm afraid. While I may be able to keep the portal intact until your duty is over, I cannot promise it will not fail soon after." Hylia's image began to fade.

"Before I go, I have one last thing to show you." She said.

"Wait!" I begged. Hylia ignored me.

"Child, the road ahead of you is not easy. It is more rugged than either of us would like. Your path is filled with many hardships with many sharp twists and turns. I sense much pain and sadness is in store for you. But you mustn't give up hope. " Her voice was like a strange echo. "Remember why you are here. Remember who you are. And above all else, remember this: While you already may believe how this story is to end, don't let it rule your motives. Like I explained earlier, this is not the game. Not everything is what it seems. For while Ghirahim may have a dark past, he deserves a happy ending just as much as Link and Zelda do. Good luck, Marissa. May you benefit from this adventure as much as those with whom you collide. And remember, sometimes our brightest lights can be found in another's darkness..." Hylia glowed bright golden. Then she disappeared in a burst of triangle-shaped golden flecks. I was alone once again.

In an instant, the walls turned dark, fading into the blackness. A red-orange hue filled the murky air. The throne melted into the floor, and dirt replaced the golden tile. Dead grass covered the scorched land. In the distance, I could see smoke rise up into the dying sky, obscuring the outline of a volcano miles away. To my right stood an enormous, bulky figure. I realized with horror that it was Demise. I tried to run, but my legs refused to move.

Demise was facing forward. His hair blazed on his charcoal scalp, his eyes dark pits filled with burning orange flames. However they were not trained on me. No, they were fixed on a figure approaching on horseback. The demon came closer, and I recognized him immediately as Ghirahim. While he didn't seem much different at a glance, I somehow knew this was a scene from long ago. This was what Hylia was trying to show me. It must be from the Ancient Battle.

"Master!" Ghirahim leaped off his enormous black horse and ran to the Demon King. A large gash on his belly made me wince. Cuts covered his arms and legs. A deep puncture below his left eye was just visible under his sweat-soaked curtain of white hair. He took in ragged breaths, appearing to have come straight here from an intense battle.

"Master..." Ghirahim gasped, falling to his knees several yards before Demise. "Hylia's army sent a raid. They broke into our dungeons. They...the prisoner...he got away. I tried to attack him, but I was hopelessly outnumbered." Ghirahim reported in a voice strained with exhaustion.

**"What did you just say?"** Demise asked in a chillingly calm tone. A muscle twitching in his arm was the only thing that betrayed his masked rage.

"The prisoner...he escaped." Ghirahim panted.

Demise stalked forward. **"You mean...Hylia's precious Hero is free?"** Demise hissed, his fury boiling over on his face. With alarming speed and ease, he lifted Ghirahim up by the neck. **"You knew it was key to keep him under our control." **The Demon King spat, crushing his servant's windpipe. Ghirahim clawed at his throat, his face turning a sickly blue-green. I tried to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work. Then Demise put Ghirahim down with a begrudging look on his face.

Ghirahim rolled onto his back, gasping for air as coughs racked his body.

**"I suppose I cannot kill you yet. I still need my sword." **Demise muttered, turning away. "**Even so...this little stunt mustn't go...**_**unpunished." **_

Without the slightest warning, chains appeared on Ghirahim's arms, suspending him in the dark air. Ghirahim gasped, his eyes wide with terror.

The Demon King ripped off the top half of his servant's outfit, down to the arched base of his spine. I stared at the smooth, unmarked surface of his back. It was a strong, muscular surface, and the only noticeable feature was where you could see the edges of the vertebrate underneath his perfect skin. His shoulder blades shifted as he fought the chains.

A whip appeared in Demise's enormous hands. The weapon glowed with a fiery hue, the metal seeming to be covered in dancing embers. I could feel the burning heat from here. In an instant, I understood what was happening. My mind screamed at me to intervene, but I still couldn't move.

The Demon King brought back the whip. _Crack. _The whip cut into his servant's skin, leaving an angry red, oozing wound, from his right shoulder to the left of the small of his back. Ghirahim screamed in agony. _Crack_! Ghirahim squared his shoulders against the pain, arching his back and clenching his fists. Blood pulsed out of the wounds in sheets, turning his back a sickening dark crimson.

"Stop it!" I screamed, though I couldn't make a sound. Again, again, and again I heard the crack of the infernal whip on Ghirahim's skin. The demon howled and sobbed in pure agony, shattering the air with his cries, and begging for mercy or death when he had the breath. He clenched his fists tighter. Ruby droplets of blood ran down his hands and wrist, adding to the growing stain on the ground.

I wanted to look away, but I was physically incapable of doing so. I wanted to sob as I heard the whip strike over and over, leaving a latticework of slashes on his back and shoulders. Tears streamed down his face at the brutal flogging. Demise stopped eventually and backed away, watching his servant writhe in pain. Even the slightest blow of wind contorted his face in anguish.

Finally, Demise was satisfied. The whip and chains disappeared. Ghirahim moaned as he landed on his back in the dirt. Part of my mind was desperate to run to him; to somehow alleviate his suffering. But I endured my own torture as I was rooted to the spot, staring at the one I was supposed to protect as his cries of agony filled the crisp night air.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a bit of explaining for you. All your other questions will be answered later. On that note, please favfollow! It'd also be great if you left me a review to tell me what you think so far. Good bye and good luck. I'll try to update soon. See ya! -Catwhiskers24**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: The Hero**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've got a million things to apologize about. First, sorry that this took so long. I was studying for finals, but now that those are done, I finally had a chance to update. And it's a long one too. That's another thing. Sorry, but this chapter is really ridiculously long compared to my other ones. Well, on another note, I should also mention that this chapter is in Link's POV and it's to explain what exactly happened to him while Marissa was on the surface. I know most of it is the same as in the game, but i modified a few lines here in there. Other than that, most of the lines are the ones in the game. Except, of course, Link. It just kind of made more sense. Anyway, here it is!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Link's POV<strong>

I burst through the clouds in a flash of orange light with ah invisible current blowing underneath my sailcloth. After I broke through the barrier, I was back in the sky I knew so well. Most people may be startled if they found themselves falling towards the clouds, but I was used to it at this point. After a sharp whistle, Crimson blazed up to meet me, the giant bird catching me with ease. It squawked a friendly greeting, turning its long neck to look at me.

"Missed you too, bud." I said, scratching the feathers at the base of his neck. I stared down. Somewhere beneath those clouds, two of closest friends were lost. And it was up to me to find them.

I returned my gaze to the air in front of my in shame. I still couldn't believe that after hours of searching and dowsing and fighting, I was no closer to saving either one of them. At least I'd found both off them. Well, sort of.

My thoughts darted back to the battle. I still didn't understand all of it. I racked my brain, trying to remember what had happened. Marissa had been there, along with that strange man. What was his name again? Lord Ghiradelli? I didn't know. But the way the two interacted was so strange. Like they were enemies who both hated and liked each other. How much had happened in four days? And why did Ghirasomething call her Ocean?

Then it hit me. Maybe it was a decoy name. I remembered him mentioning that he needed to sacrifice Zelda's soul to resurrect her master. Call me crazy, but something told me that creature was definitely not a normal person. In fact, I recalled him calling himself a 'demon lord' or something. My fists clenched Crimson's feathers a little tighter at the thought of a perverted demon seeking out my best friend to sacrifice her soul. Probably to resurrect a more powerful, more _evil_ demon master. I could not let that happen. There was no way I would let him lay a finger on Zelda.

I instantly felt guilty. I should be worried for Marissa, too. I couldn't believe I'd left her with that...that _demon._ What was I thinking? She had saved my life, and I had just left. What happened to her? Did she escape that monster? Or did he kill her for stopping him? She'd _stabbed him _for Hylia's sake! Something told me someone like him would not just let that go.

But then...the way she had argued with the demon lord had been strange. I would expect someone like him to murder anyone who showed him such disrespect. And yet, he'd had patience with her. Why? The answer, I realized, was simple. Marissa was the most strange, mysterious girl I'd ever met. Half of what she said I didn't understand. And the other half was clever comments and retorts. Something told me there was something about her that I didn't know. She was nothing like any of the other girls on Skyloft. She hated clothes, she actually _liked_ some of the classes at the academy, and she always seemed to be one step ahead of the rest of us. Like she knew something we didn't. After seeing her stand up to Groose, it didn't surprise me that she had been so resistant to him. There was more to the two then I could understand. I realized that maybe I didn't half to. Zelda's words rang in my head.

_Hey, this is _Marissa _we are talking about._ She had told me. _She isn't helpless. She can handle herself. I'm sure she's fine._ It was true. She _wasn't _helpless. Suddenly, all the hours she'd spent training with me started to make sense. It was almost like she had _known_ this would happen. Maybe she hadn't fallen. Maybe she'd left on her own. One step ahead indeed.

I gripped the ragged clay tablet I'd found in the spring outside of the temple. I may have missed Zelda, but at least I'd gotten one thing out of my disastrous trip to to the Surface. I could use this to open another break in the cloud barrier. At least, that's what I guessed, judging by what my strange sword spirit, Fi, had told me.

I sighed. This was all too much. Zelda's strange behavior earlier, Marissa's prophecy, Fi, and now this? It just seemed to be all connected, part of something much, _much _bigger than I'd originally expected. And now I was caught in the middle.

"Master?" Fi's voice startled me as she flipped out of my sword with a _whoosh._ The spirit took the form of a young innocent-looking girl of about 14 or 15. She seemed to be of metal, with empty blue eyes that matched the rest of her azure face. She wore a long, lustrous blue and violet cloak that billowed around her sides like arms. A blue gem gleamed in the middle of her chest, similar to the yellow one mounted on the hilt of her sword form. The blue lines crossing her dark legs was similar to the green ones on the grip of the sword.

"Master, is something troubling you?" The question was kind enough, but was ruined by her monotone, emotionless voice that was as stiff as a board. While I was greatful that I wasn't alone, she didn't make for much company. She was impossible to have a conversation with.

"I'm fine, Fi." I answered.

"I would recommend you rest before continuing on your adventure." She suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. Fi stared at me with her neutral expression. "Sorry." I muttered.

"There is no need for concern, Master. I live to serve you. I shall not bother you any longer." She answered, not hurt by my harsh tone. I guess it was sometimes a good thing that she never felt emotions.

I sighed. "No, it's okay. We will rest for the night." I said, glancing at the rapidly sinking sun. I didn't realize how enormous it was until I saw it from the surface as a minuscule, faint yellow orb.

"Very well, Master."

"Please, just call me Link." I said to the spirit, feeling unnerved by the thought that she considered herself my servant and me her master. I didn't like it.

"Understood, Master Link."

Fi flipped back into the sword, vanishing into pale blue light. I was alone once again.

My thoughts drifted to four days earlier, and memories of that morning when all this madness began, filled my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Days Earlier<strong>

I was standing in a forest of some kind. The trees were dark and gloomy, and something about it radiated death and despair. Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and a fissure traced its way down the path towards me. The forest was shaking and roaring as chunks of sediment fell through the deep gap into the abyss below. Suddenly, I was hovering above the tree line like a ghost, and was met with a horrifying sight.

A monstrous creature towered countless feet above the gigantic trees. It's jaws were just slightly parted, like those of a hideous reptile. Teeth the size of swords jutted out of its lower jaw. It had no eyes, and the bulking mass that was its head was thankfully facing away from me. Gigantic, onyx scales covered its vast surface, with no skin visible. The scales were each more than twice the size of my head, and looked to be made of the strongest steel. The creature had a blazing main of brittle purple hairs that were constantly rippling like an electric current. The monster gave off a smoky aura that seemed to be made of pure evil itself. The sky behind it looked dead, like the dusk following the most gruesome battle.

It tossed its head to and fro with a roar, and the humming of a gigantic beast breathing turned my limbs to jelly. Then it turned straight towards me with a deafening roar, revealing too many teeth to count and a blood-red maw, gaping as wide as any house back on Skyloft.

Then the scene changed. I was standing in...well...nowhere. Darkness stretched as far as the eye could see. A familiar roar filled the air, and I gasped as the monster towered before me. It tossed its head, seeming to be in indescribable rage or agony, and bellowed at a pink light glowing just above it.

"Rise, Link..." A metallic voice sounded from the light. "The time has come for you to awaken..."

I stared at the light, but the piercing orb over a black background seared my eyes, and I couldn't see the source of the strange voice.

"You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you...The time has come for you to awaken...Link..." The monster roared, and the light and voice faded to nothingness. I shielded my face from the sheer force of the sound. Then it too, was gone. The sound was replaced by the shrill cries of a Loftwing, seeming to be right in my ear. I whirled around, coming face-to-face with a familiar purple bird. It let out a piercing scream, and I cried out, landing with a thud on a hard surface.

I blinked open my eyes to find myself staring at the old green clay making up my ceiling. It was just a dream. I looked around my room sleepily, still on the floor. After looking around several times, I finally noticed the impatient-looking purple Loftwing standing outside, with its head poking through the window. It regarded me with a look of disdainful scorn, before spitting a bundle of paper at my face. It squawked one last time, before flying away, leaving the wooden panel to snap over my window. I stood up with a groan, staring at the piece of paper I now held in my hand. I realized it was a letter. I rubbed the sore back of my head, and then broke the delicate red seal. My eyes skimmed the delicate handwriting that I instantly recognized as Zelda's. The letter read:

_**Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting.**_

_**—Zelda**_

I rubbed my eyes, and then put down the letter. After quickly getting dressed, I dashed out of the room. I ran all the way to the Statue of the Goddess, and then entered the courtyard where she would be waiting. Sure enough, there she was, standing with her back facing me. She was playing a golden instrument, and singing a song that all Skyloftians knew:

_Oh youth,_

_Guided by the servant of the goddess..._

_Unite earth and sky..._

_Bring light to the land..._

Zelda's light, beautiful singing cut through the early morning air, and I smiled as I slowly approached her. Hearing my footsteps, she stopped and turned around, her face bright with a smile.

"Hey! Good morning, Link." She called. Zelda was wearing a bright pink dress, with a white shawl draped over shoulders. Her golden hair was neatly brushed, and most of it was tied behind her with green and pink ribbons at the base. Two large locks of hair dangled by each of her sharp ears, tied with another set of ribbons each.

She tilted her head, her cobalt-blue eyes filled with warmth and affection. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

I laughed lightly, knowing the truth in her words. "Yeah, you're probably right." I agreed.

She smiled and laughed as well. Then her eyes widened like an excited child. "But look at this instrument!" She said, holding out the small object. "And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess." She said, bubbling over with excitement. I smiled, and inspected the instrument. It seemed to made with pure gold, with the lustrous surface glowing bright in the sunlight. Each side ended in a carving of the head of a Loftwing. It was small; just a semicircle that easily fit in her hands. But that made it no less valuable. The instrument didn't just shine; it seemed to give of a bright light that seemed to fill me with a new-found hope and determination.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She went on. "Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it, and he says its called a harp." She giggled and lowered her instrument. "And look at these clothes! I made the wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a _great _goddess today!"

"Yeah." I agreed. "You definitely will."

Zelda smiled, and her face glowed. "I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link! So..." She said, happily spinning in a circle. "How do I look?"

"Great!" I answered.

Zelda giggled and curtsied. "Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" A deep voice called. Gaepora entered the courtyard with a proud smile. He was wearing an orange dress robe with a red scarf around his neck. His white mustache and eyebrows were neatly trimmed.

Zelda turned to face him. "Oh, hello, Father." Zelda said back. I looked between the two in confusion. Had Zelda just called me here to look at her outfit?

Gaepora looked to me with a smile. "Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!" I laughed quietly, and exchanged a glance with Zelda. If only that had been the case. Then I wouldn't have had that strangely vivid nightmare...

Gaepora looked at the too of us, and then went on. "If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

Zelda's face fell, and she stared at her sandaled feet,. "Yes. About that..." Her head shot up, and I jumped at her upset voice. "Father, I don't know if he can do it!" She exclaimed. I cringed. Here we go again. "Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!" She accused. I hung my head in shame. Zelda continued her rant. "And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking, He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today." She said, staring at me in concern. My cheeks burned red.

Gaepora walked towards his daughter, motioning for her to calm down. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students." he said, giving me a pointed look.

I itched the back of my neck in embarrassment. "Oops."

Gaepora turned back to his daughter. "But you've known him since you were both very little." her father reasoned. "You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." He looked towards the sky, and Zelda followed his gaze.

There words became muffled as they faced away from me. I turned to look in the other direction, searching for my own loftwing. For a moment I was worried, but then I noticed a red blur streak around Zelda's loftwing. The two danced across the sky, seeming to feel the excitement that was in the air. I was jolted back to the ground as I heard my name.

"Yes," Gaepora was saying, "and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met." I scratched the back of my neck feeling embarrassed, but a small smile fought its way across my face at the memory.

"Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight!" Gaepora exclaimed. "The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear." Zelda looked away.

I turned back to the sky, the memories returning as I watched Crimson soar.

Gaepora laughed. "Ah, but who could blame you?" He said to Zelda. "I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later." He chuckled.

Zelda sighed. Then she furiously turned towards her father.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race..." She lowered her head, and then looked anxiously at the man. "What if Link messes up his big chance... What if he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear." He soothed. "It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link." He teased. Zelda's cheeks glowed red. Then she turned towards me, as if I hadn't been standing there, listening to them talking about me as if I weren't ten feet away.

"Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today." She said, running towards me. "At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

"Zelda, I don't think—"

"Come on! You'll thank me later!" She promised taking my hand and dragging me to the edge of the island.

She placed her hands on each of my shoulders. "Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing." She commanded. I turned my neck to loo at her, but she shifted her face to my other side with an impish smile. "It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" She said firmly.

"Zelda, I think I'll be fine!" I said, turning my head in the other direction. She instantly shifted to my other side again.

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You're '_ready' _for the most important contest of your life?" She looked over my right shoulder. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to _weasel_ out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me." She said, finally staying in one spot long enough for me to look her in the eye. The playfulness on her face filled me with dread.

"Off you go!" She exclaimed, shoving me forward. I cried out, arms flailing as I plunged over the edge. The next thing I knew, I was plunging towards the cloud barrier like an aerodynamic rock. My lips were dry, so it took me a few tries, but I managed to whistle for my Loftwing. Crimson obliged, carrying me up, above the island and the people below.

Zelda came up next to me. Then she looked around.

"Huh, that's strange." She muttered.

"What?"

"Marissa was going to meet us to help you practice. Just in case you were...difficult." She teased. "Oh well, maybe something came up."

We practiced for at least an hour and a half. Finally, Zelda was forced to admit it as well. I was ready.

* * *

><p>We landed on the main square of Skyloft. Some of the knights were finishing setting up the ceremony. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Groose and his cronies talking quietly and I groaned.<p>

"...It sure was a shame that we couldn't trap Link's Loftwing." Stritch was saying, giving his leader a nice little back massage.

"Yes, that shrimp's weird little friend just _had _to get involved." Groose ranted. He stood up. "If I ever see that little freak again, she's going to wish she never came here!"

I cleared my throat. The three whipped around.

"Whoa!" Groose exclaimed. "Link! So, uh...yeah. Just how long long have you been standing there?"

Before I could answer, Groose walked towards me. "What's your problem, anyway?" Groose asked.

"I—"

"Oh, wait...I got it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours." He sneered, pacing around me. "They're pleading, 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!'" Groose said in an unnecessarily high voice. "You're just desperate to win so you can get some _alone time_ with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddeess at the end of the ceremony." Groose jumped in front of me, and tilted his head, his yellow-green eyes looking down at me. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second. Though...I guess I might consider helping you if you really beg." He said with a smirk. "Kneel! Beg! Grovel!

"Nice hair." I said instead.

Groose glared at me, straightening his giant pompadour. Then he jabbed a finger at me. "You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids. Big deal, It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" A very angry-sounding Zelda said from a few yards away.

Groose's eyes bulged. "Oh...Zelda, Hey. Nah, it's...uh..."

Zelda stormed up to him, nudging me aside. It was her turn to point at the older teen.

"Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

Groose's eyes softened as he looked at her. "Yeah...I suppose..."

"You suppose? Suppose _what_?" Zelda demanded.

A giddy smile crossed Groose's face, and his face turned red. "I...suppose...you...Er..." Then he turned away with a frown. "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" He swaggered to the wooden platform with his friends flanking him. He waved, seeming to be gloating over an imaginary victory. "OK, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you don't have a panic attack and die before I can beat you!" Groose called. The three leaped off the cliff, soaring skyward on their birds.

I turned to Zelda. She smiled. "Ready for the contest? She asked.

"As I'll ever be." I responded.

* * *

><p>The Wing Ceremony arrived with the ringing of the academy's bells, sound of trumpets, and three Loftwings streaking across the sky.<p>

My victory had a similar atmosphere. I managed to catch the Golden Loftwing, and took the targeted statuette before Groose could nail me in the head with a smoke bomb. Yeah, Groose cheated. Big surprise. All that mattered was one thing. I won. I _WON._

"Link!" Zelda's voice came from above me as I flew just below the edge of the island in triumph. Before I knew what was happening, Zelda had dived off the edge of the island, and was soaring towards me. Fast.

I gasped, and maneuvered my Loftwing underneath her, catching Zelda just in time.

She cringed, and I stared at her in concern, but then she straightened up.

"Don't worry—I'm fine!" She exclaimed. Then we were both laughing in joy.

"Great flying, Link! Congratulations! Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" She exclaimed.

We landed on the platform in the hands of the Statue of the Goddess.

"Link," Zelda said, holding out her hand, "hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess."

I nodded and willingly handed her the statuette, which she placed in a small cleft on the statue. Then she played several notes on the ceremonial harp, closing her eyes at the tune. She held out her hand, and I took it, bending to one knee. Zelda closed her eyes.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony." She prayed. Then she spoke the sacred words.

_"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways...I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."_

She delicately removed her hand from my grasp, and undid the shawl around her shoulders. She folded it into a neat square and held it out to me. For it was not a shawl, but instead a sailcloth, the mysterious sail-like squares of cloth that allow you to fall hundreds of feet and walk away unscathed.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." She whispered. I gently took the cloth from her grasp. The perfect white cloth was surprisingly soft. The middle was adorned with the azure symbol of the goddess.

...it smelled nice too.

I grinned and held it in the air in triumph.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, fighting back a laugh. "Quit goofing off. This is supposed to be a _sacred ritual, _remember?" She gave me a considerate look, her eyes soft. "You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion." She said with a shy smile. Then her voice lowered. "I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link." She said slowly, each word filled with meaning. My heart seemed to pound faster. Did the air just heat up? I was pretty sure Skyloft just got ten degrees warmer. Or twenty.

"Make sure you take good care of it, OK?" She asked. I nodded quickly, at a loss for words. She smiled, and then looked at the ground sheepishly. "Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link." She said in a small voice. She looked up at me with a sweet smile, her head tilted just slightly.

"Ah..." I nodded again, suddenly forgetting to form words in a sentence.

Zelda giggled, and walked closer. She was just a few feet away. "Now we really should finish up this ritual...

My heart beat even faster, I was sure of it.

She looked at me, suddenly shy again. "You...do know what happens at the end, right?" She asked. My heart was banging against my rib cage, and I felt like I was inches from the sun. Was I sweating?

"Uh-oh..." I managed to joke weakly.

Zelda put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "And just what are you thinking? Don't be silly. This is your big moment, Link!" She scolded.

She closed the distance between us and I swallowed. Our faces were just inches apart, and we we were nearly touching. She could hear my heartbeat too, I was sure of it. It was probably deafening.

Then, a mischievous look passed over her face, and she spun me around. "You have to jump off the statue!" She exclaimed. "Look down. See that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it!"

I swallowed. The ground looked miles away.

She grinned at me. "Just how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth." I swallowed back bile. I heard her voice in my ear. "...So, ready to jump?

"N—" I was cut off as she shoved me in the back, and I fell forward. My fumbling fingers had just enough time to open the sailcloth before I could go splat on the ground below. I landed in the middle of the circle, just like she said.

Zelda's Loftwing landed across from me, and she jumped off its back.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" She exclaimed.

"I...uh...I don't know about _amazing_, but..."

Zelda watched me with amusement. Then she clasped her hands. "You know, Link, seeing as how you won today... And with the weather being so nice... You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

"Yes! Definitely!" I exclaimed. Then I blushed. "I mean...if you really want to..."

"Great! Let's go."

* * *

><p>We soared hundreds of feet above the island on our Loftwings. The only sound was the wind rushing through my ears, and the sound of Crimson's majestic wings cutting through the air. That it, until Zelda broke the silence.<p>

"...Link? Hey, Link!" She called. I turned to face her as she steered her Loftwing near mine. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this. It really was wonderful." I smiled at her as she spoke. Zelda suddenly stiffened and glanced around in confusion, as if she'd heard something.

"Who's... Who's that? Who's calling for me?" She whispered.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let's just keep going."

"Ok..." I said in confusion. A few minutes later, the same thing happened.

"You know...Link...There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." She said. "I...I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me..." She was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the Surface. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier."

She bowed her head. "...But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." She said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah." I agreed. We both stared at the cloud barrier below. I began to imagine a world like how she described. But every time I imagined a world below, I thought of a place like the one in my nightmare. I suddenly considered telling her about last night's dream, but I didn't get the chance.

"There's one other thing that's been bothering me." Zelda admitted. "Last night, Marissa couldn't stop talking about how excited she was to watch the Wing Ceremony. The thing is, I haven't seen her today. I didn't think much of her missing training, but now...I mean, by her voice, it seemed like she wouldn't have missed it for the world. And yet..." She sighed. "It just seems weird, okay? I can't help wonder if something happened to her."

"Well..." I thought for a moment, "She does tend to disappear once in a while. Maybe she's where she normally goes." I said, trying to be optimistic. I didn't want to think about anything bad happening to the younger girl. She's been a loyal friend to me. She stood up to Groose twice, saved me from falling through the clouds, and had let me ditch her to hang out with Zelda last night. The thought of her plummeting through the air, falling through the clouds with no one to help...

"I'm sure she's fine. Yeah this is weird, but then again...so is she." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess...But this just isn't like her. I've only known her for a year, but if there's one thing I know about Marissa, it's that she'd never miss an event like this. Especially of she promised she would come. Not to mention it was a chance for Groose to make a fool of himself, which she'd never miss." Zelda said.

"Yeah. Well, maybe she's visiting her home island or something." I suggested.

"Yes, but she would have told me. She always does. That's where she always goes. But whenever she visits them, I always see Amythest with the other Loftwings. But the only time I saw her today, she was circling around the sky just south of Skyloft, looking flustered."

"How about this." I suggested. "We wait three more days. If she hasn't returned, we start searching for her."

"Okay." Zelda agreed. But what if we're too late? What if she needs help? I mean, if she fell, who knows what's down there? She may need saving right _now!_"

I smiled, admiring Zelda's loyalty to her younger friend. "I'm sure she'll be okay for a few days. I mean, what could happen?" I reasoned.

"A lot could happen Link!" She snapped. Then she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. It's just...she's like a little sister to me. After losing Mother to that plague..." Her lower lip trembled.

I felt a rush of sadness as well. The plague had struck the island when we were only children. It was brief, and a cure was quickly found. But the horrible damage it did in its short life... Zelda had lost her mother, but I'd lost both parents.

"Yeah..." I said, now worried. I knew what Zelda meant. Even though she was weird and mysterious, and we'd only known her for a year, I was closer to Zelda and Marissa then to many of the other students. It probably helped that we were so similar. Even though she could be fiery when she had to, many times she was as quiet as I was. Besides that, both of us loved to sleep. Both of always just wore what was convenient. And besides that, both of us seemed to feel like outsiders. I had always felt distant from my peers, and spent more time thinking and daydreaming then talking. In that sense, as well as many others, we were very similar. While Zelda would always be my best friend, she was a close second.

"You're right. I don't have Mom or Dad. I don't want to lose her too." I agreed sadly.

Realizing that I need assurance as well as she did, Zelda smiled weakly. "Hey, this is _Marissa_ we're talking about." Zelda reminded me. "She isn't helpless. She can handle herself. I'm sure she's fine."

"You're right. In fact, she'd hate to know we we're talking about her like this. I mean... She's the one who _never _needs help." I said, a little brighter.

"Remember that time she was carrying her bag, her sword, _and _five textbooks?" Zelda said with a laugh. "She refused to let us help."

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling. "And when she started to drop them, remember what she said?"

"'I 'm perfectly capable of carrying these GOD DAMN TEXTBOOKS!'" We said in unison, and then laughed harder than I would've expected.

"And then Owlan walked by." Zelda said as soon as she could spare the breath. "Remember her face?"

"Yeah. She looked like she's seen a ghost. I didn't know it was possible for someone's face to go from being so pale to so red!" I said.

"Or for a fifteen year old to run so fast while balancing textbooks!" Zelda added.

* * *

><p>Our despair forgotten, we continued to fondly remember our young friend's blunders as we returned to the Skyloft. Had we known the truth, we may have left that day. We wouldn't have waited three days until her Loftwing was found, injured, at Pumpkin Landing.<p>

But no. We waited. In those four days, we lived our lives as usual until the night of the third day. I had a dream of a blue and purple spirit by the name of Fi. She led me to a room behind the Statue of the Goddess, where I had found an ancient, blue-hilted sword. I'd used the sword to activate a small stone panel. This panel had opened a gap in the clouds. Fi had told me that not only did the one I seek lie down there in the surface, but also my destiny.

I suited up in this year's night uniform (forest green with a floppy hat and _way _too many layers) and left the academy. With me, I had my sword, a wooden shield, a few bottles of red potion, and my small supply of rupees.

I snuck out of the academy, not wanting to attract attention. I failed.

"Link! Wait!" I winced as I heard Zelda's voice. "You're going to go look for Marissa, aren't you?" She demanded.

"Yeah." I said. "Please, Zelda, be quiet.

"No." Zelda said, adjusting a pouch around her waist. "I'm coming with you."

"No. It's too dangerous."

Zelda's eyes blazed. "Too dangerous for me, but not for you?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Neither of us knows what's down there on the surface, It's dangerous to go alone. Take me!"

"Zelda I can't let you come. Your father would never forgive me if you got hurt." I said, trying to keep patient.

"Look. While I appreciate your concern, this is not up to you or my father. This is my decision. And if I want to follow you, then you can't stop me. Marissa's my friend too, you know." She insisted. "Besides, remember when I told you about hearing that strange voice? Maybe it's time. Maybe this is fate or something. Something tells me that I'm supposed to go to the surface. I don't understand what it is, but I can just...feel it, you know?"

"No. You are making no sense at all." I said.

"Link, I'm coming with you, so you might as well just accept it" Zelda said matter-of-factly.

I should've said no. I should've ran for it. But no. I agreed.

"Fine." I said. "Let's just go."

We boarded our Loftwings and set out towards the glowing pillar of emerald light. I filled Zelda in on the details of last night's meeting with Fi, and then we prepared to jump.

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!" Zelda exclaimed, leaping of her Loftwing. I followed her, and we hurtled towards the vast gap in the otherwise pure sheet of clouds. I shifted through the air so that I was falling near Zelda, and wrapped an arm around her. I took out my sailcloth, and the two of us floated neatly towards the ground.

Suddenly, while we were still several hundred feet above the surface, the wind picked up. It blew against me, tearing us apart. I lost my grip on Zelda, and she was blown several feet in the other direction.

"No!" I exclaimed. I reached towards her. "Grab my hand!"

I reached until my shoulders burned, and we managed to close the gap between our hands. Our fingers touched, and I tightened my grip. Then the wind picked up once more. Zelda's hands were slippery with sweat, and her hand slipped through my fingers.

"Don't let go!" I shouted over the howling wind. Another burst hit us full on. Zelda's dress caught the current like a sail, and her hand was wrenched from mine.

"Link!" She screamed.

"Zelda! NO!" I cried as the wind blew her in the opposite direction.

I looked down, and the trees came rushing to meet me. Pain seared up through my legs, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

I sighed at the memory. She was so close. Her hands were so close from mine. And yet, she had slipped through my fingertips once again. I looked down. Somewhere, below the clouds and the howling wind, Zelda waited for me.

The breeze cutting across my face made my eyes water, and I wrapped my arms around Crimson's neck, burying my face into his feathers.

"Hang in there Zelda." I whispered. Then, I called out, "I will find you!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's what happened to Link. I wanted to give him a chance to narrate the story, since he's definitely not a minor character. Anyway, please remember to favfollow if you liked it. If you get the chance, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Some Scars Never Fade**

**Hi! Here's a bonus chapter. It's short, but it's still important. Thanks for all your support. It's nice to know that my writing is making some of you look at the Ghirahim we all know so well in a different light. I thought it'd be interesting to explain his back-story as part of this fic. There will be more visions and flashbacks of his past, and just to warn you, some of them are violent. A few of them include torture, so sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. As you may have guessed, this story as a large story arc, and its going to be long. But I promise that while there may be some character deaths, it has a happy ending. Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and let you read the actual story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghirahim, Link, or anything else LOZ. All I've got are my OC's and plot changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa POV<strong>

My vision was filled with darkness. I blinked open my eyes. Instantly, my sensitive blue irises were filled with a bright light, and I was forced to shut them. I blinked once again. My eyes burned once more, but less severely. It was more like I was opening them underwater than in a vat of salt water. My eyes finally adjusted to the light, and I was able to keep them open for several seconds.

I was staring at the high, wooden ceiling of a room I'd never been in before. Windows slanted at with the edges of the roof, revealing a light morning sky. I turned my head to the left. Beds filled the room in a row aligned with mine. Small shelves lined the walls a few feet above each mattress. I realized I was in an infirmary of some sort.

I groaned and rolled over to my right side.

_ Ouch. _Fire crawled up my right shoulder and neck. I winced, and then opened my eyes to find them staring into a pair of large onyx ones.

"Good morning, my Little Remlit." Ghirahim purred.

"What the—Ghirahim!" I exclaimed, shifting back to the edge of the mattress. My heart pounded, and my muscles tensed up at my flustered surprise. The demon lord was sitting in a chair near the head of my bed. His cape was draped neatly over the back of his seat. He was leaning forward with his elbow resting inches from where my arm had been not ten seconds ago.

"Were you..._watching me sleep_?" I demanded.

Ghirahim shrugged. "That depends. Would that be considered creepy? Would it make you feel..._uncomfortable?_"

"Yes! Very!" I exclaimed, feeling my face burn as fiercely as my shoulder.

"Then no." He answered. "But I should add...you do sleep like a remlit, curled in a ball like that. Your nickname is even more genius than I originally thought."

"Dude! What the heck!" I exclaimed in embarrassment. I attempted to sit up, but my shoulder told me otherwise. It felt like it was twice its normal size, though, thankfully, it wasn't. My skin still burned like it was covered in acid, but the redness had almost completely faded. The only evidence of the bite was two small holes near my neck from the spider's pincers.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"Does it hurt?" Ghirahim asked.

"What do _you_ think, smart one?" I snapped.

"I don't know. I've never been bitten by a red skulltula." Ghirahim said with an oblivious shrug.

"Well FYI, yeah, it hurts. A lot." I said dryly.

"FYI?" Ghirahim echoed.

"Never mind." I muttered. "Where am I?"

"Well, after you passed out from the venom, I carried you back to the manor. I had one of my healers give you the antidote. You're lucky. That was our last dose." Ghirahim informed me.

"Well don't I feel _special._" I muttered. Then I glared at him. "Why did you take me back here, anyway? I thought we had a deal. You said after the walk I could leave!"

Ghirahim examined the candle on the nightstand between my bed and the next one.

"Well...no. Actually, _you_ were the one to make that particular demand when we arranging the conditions of the walk." He countered. "But to answer your question, I wasn't about to leave my servant to die from skulltula poison. I would be ashamed to be associated with someone who suffered such a..._pathetic _fate. No servant of mine would be allowed to bring dishonor to me in such a way. The only hope for you to survive was for me to bring you back here. You should be thanking me. Unless...you _wanted_ to die a slow, painful death. That can still be arranged." He said, lifting an invisible eyebrow.

"Um...no. I'm good." I said. I stared at him in confusion. This made no sense. From the scene in my dream, Ghirahim had actually seemed concerned for me. Why would he claim to be saving me just for his pride?

Then it hit me. His _pride. _Someone as proud as Ghirahim wouldn't admit that they saved their servant because they actually _cared_ about her. He was just trying to be cool about it. Typical Ghirahim.

"Right. So...um...thanks and all, but I should really be leaving." I said, attempting to sit up once again. This time, Ghirahim held me down.

"Easy now, my servant. According to my healer, you must rest for several days before you will be fully recovered. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself _again, _now would we?" He asked. His tone was light and neutral (well,as neutral as he could be), but his eyes gave away his concern. Worry was written all over his face. I smiled a bit.

"Right. Your _healer_ thinks I should rest." I teased. Then I sighed. "Whatever. I guess I could take it easy for a couple more days. That is, if you can agree not to watch me sleep again."

Ghirahim threw his hands up in feigned resignation. Then he smiled at me. It was a nice smile. His next sentence, however, was not as pleasant.

"Good. You'll need your strength to keep up with your duties." He said, setting down the candle.

"What_ '_duties'?" I asked, my smile melting.

"Well, since you _are _back here in my mansion, you belong to me once again. Though I suppose I should give you a week or so before making you continue with your servant chores." He said.

"What? I am _not _your servant!" I exclaimed, staring at him in confusion.

"On the contrary, I did save your life. Now we are even, and you have to help me in return." He said with a triumphant smirk.

"That's not how it works! If we're square, then we're square. Neither of us owes the other anything anymore. We can just leave each other in peace. Besides, if we're going to keep score, technically its like, 3-2." I pointed out, panicking. He couldn't be serious.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. "And how do you get that, may I ask?"

"One for the tornado. Two for pulling you out of the water, and three for pulling that weed from your throat and getting you to breathe. For you, one point is helping me escape the volcano, and the other is for carrying me back here. That's three for me, and two for you." I explained hurriedly.

"No. I carried you back, and then my healer gave you the potion. That's two." he said, standing up.

"No it's not! The healer gave me the antidote. Bring him into this, and its three to two to one. Either way, I'm still ahead." I said, glaring at him.

"That's not true. The healer works for _me, _so that means his point goes to me also. It is three to three."

"Fine. Then we are equal. That still means I don't owe you anything." I reasoned. Man was he competitive.

"Enough." Ghirahim said, looking away. "This is the most pointless argument I've had in a decade. You've wasted too much of my time. I expect you to be ready to continue working in two days."

"But that's not fair! You're such an..." I trailed off. He was right. This was pointless. Besides, technically, wasn't I _supposed _to stay near him? I remembered the vision and my meeting with Hylia. I was here to protect Ghirahim. I was his Defender, whether I liked it or not. And I couldn't protect him very well if I was off adventuring with Link. No, I had to stay here.

I sighed. If I was going to stay here, then I was going to have to try to get along with Ghirahim; even if he did have a habit of getting on my nerves.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine, what?" Ghirahim asked. He was still glaring at me from our argument.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just for a while." I said. Ghirahim nodded curtly. I rolled my eyes. He was still mad at me for who-knows-what. "Also, I just wanted to say...thanks."

Ghirahim regarded me with a weary look. "For what, exactly?" He asked stiffly.

"For saving me. I guess now you know why I hate spiders." I said.

Ghirahim's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then he nodded again.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Er..." I hesitated. "Um, how's your knee? I saw you scraped it up pretty bad."

Ghirahim's eyes darted to his leg, where a small bandage was wrapped around his right knee.

"I'm fine." He said icily.

So yeah, he was really mad. I had a feeling that it was something more than me not wanting to come back. I think that just made it worse. But then...why was he mad in the first place? Maybe he was still upset that I betrayed him. I guess I could..._apologize_. That may get me on his good side for once. Hylia did say that I should try to gain his trust and loyalty. How else was I supposed to convince him to betray Demise?

I groaned inwardly. Being sweet and charming didn't exactly come naturally when it came to talking to Ghirahim. No, my initial impulse was usually to be sarcastic, with the occasional urge to smack him across the face with my AmStuds textbook.

I stared at Ghirahim. Then, I imagined the bleeding, suffering boy I saw in my vision. It barely registered that they were the same person. But I imagined I was talking to that boy, and closing my eyes, I said, "Sorry," in a small voice.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry for stabbing you..twice. And being so unpleasant. And betraying you." I said.

Ghirahim gave me a cold look. "You also kicked me in the groin." He muttered.

"Yeah...sorry for that too." I said.

Ghirahim hesitated, as if wanting to say something, but then he nodded with a small smile.

"It's okay." He said. Then he turned around. "Rest well." He called over his shoulder. I looked to the side, and realized he'd forgotten his cape. I considered saying something, but I decided against it. He'd be back.

I smiled a bit, and then nodded. I rested my head back on my pillow, watching him leave. Just before my eyes closed, I noticed something on his back, just for a moment. I stared at him in surprise.

So...the vision was true. What I saw proved it. I'd never noticed it since he was always wearing his mantle, but I caught a glimpse of it just before he left. For from underneath his jumpsuit, snaking its way up to the nape of his neck, was a skinny, pale-white scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Progress between the two? We'd better hope so. Anyway, be sure to please favfollow if you liked it and want me to continue. And, like always, reviews are FANTASTIC. Also, while I have a rough draft of the story, I may still take suggestions for bonus scenes if you have ideas. Anyway, you guys are amazing, and I hope you have a great week. See you!**

**~Catwhiskers24~**


	26. Chapter 26: Sword-Fighting 101

Chapter 25: Sword-Fighting 101

**Hey guys...**

**So, here we are Sunday evening, and I am just now updating. I'M SORRY. And I've got a few excuses, so hear me out.**

**1) This has been a really weird week. Like REALLY weird. Sweetheart is next weekend, and...well...yeah**

**2) I was having a tiny bit of writer's block. I knew what I want to happen, but I just had to figure out the order. I went to my friend's house to bounce some ideas back and forth...and I forgot my outline at home. Sigh.**

**3)My friend and I ended up talking all night and I got NOTHING done. Ha. Ooops.**

**4)I had homework and an event at school so...**

**5)I need a fifth excuse.**

**Anyway, I feel bad making excuses, but here it is. Ta-da. It was going to be longer, but I had to rest. I'll hopefully update soon. In the meantime, please send me positive vibes as I try to find my friend a date to the dance. *Evil Laugh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ, just my OC's and plot twists.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa's POV<strong>

"So he wants you to stay here?" Malice asked, legs dangling off the edge of the roof.

"Yeah," I said from beside him. "Apparently I still get to be his servant. Yay."

It had been several days since I'd been bitten by the spider. I'd slept for about a day and a half, and then I'd gotten bored. Malice had helped me sneak out of the hospital wing. Now we finally had a chance to talk.

"Well, there is one good thing that could come of this." Malice said quietly.

"Really? What?"

"Well, I guess I'd miss you if you left. I think you are the only sane person in this entire estate." Malice said. "If you leave, I would be surrounded by these lunatics."

I blushed, and then I grinned. "True. I couldn't do that to you. Besides, if I leave, Ghirahim would probably get himself killed within a day."

Malice stared at me, suddenly serious. "So...what exactly happened out there?" He asked. "It just doesn't sound like Ghirahim to carry a servant. I mean, I guess it makes sense that he preferred not to let you die, but to rush into the manor like that..." Malice trailed off. "What happened between you two?"

"Oh, you know..." I said.

"No. I actually don't." Malice looked at me.

"Well..." I stared off into the distance. "You know how you said he's afraid of heights?"

"Of course."

"Well, it turns out he doesn't like water either. He can't swim. I saved him from drowning, and I guess he decided he owed me. That's all." I confessed.

Malice stared at me in confusion. "You saved him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just..." Malice's eyes lowered to a place just south of my eyes. "Nothing."

"So..." I said. "Acrophobia _and_ hydrophobia. I guess Ghirahim isn't as fearless as he acts."

"I guess not." Malice agreed. "But I guess the water fear does make sense. I'm not exactly the strongest swimmer either."

"Don't worry," I assured him. "If you're ever drowning, I'll save you, too." I grinned. "Not like that would ever happen, of course."

"Right." Malice said, with a small smile lighting up his face. "Thanks."

Then he gave a mischievous look.

"So...what are _you _afraid of?" He asked.

I smirked back at him. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?"

Malice blinked. "Yes."

"Well..." I said. "Obviously I'm not crazy about spiders; especially now. But other than that, I can't really think of anything."

"Really? Malice exclaimed, surprised. "Doesn't anything even worry you?"

"Of course! Where do I start? Humiliation, failure, being alone. But one thing that really scares me is anything...unnatural. Like, to me, none of this is natural, but I've just kind of accepted it. But some stuff...like...I don't know how to explain it. Just the feeling that something is just..I don't know, _watching _you. And any enemy that doesn't talk or shows their emotions freaks me out. You have no idea if they are about to leave, fight you, kill you. Oh, and what _really _terrifies me is when you're alone, and it's dead silent, and you feel like something's there. You see a blur out of the corner of your eye, or catch the shift of a shadow. Something's there but it isn't. You know?" I asked.

Malice shook his head. "No, I guess I don't." A shadow crossed his face. "But I can imagine it. It sounds terrifying."

"Yeah," I glanced at the rising sun. "I should probably be getting back inside. I mean, we wouldn't want to tick off Ghirahim so soon, would we?" I asked.

"That'd probably be best." Malice agreed. He stood up, and walked to the edge of the roof. "See you later, then, Ocean."

* * *

><p>I managed to sneak back into the hospital wing without anyone noticing. I had just laid down when I heard footsteps.<p>

"Rise and shine, My Remilt. Your little rest is over." Ghirahim said, poking his head into my room.

"Ugh..." I said, sitting up. "What?"

"It's been several days. You've had more than enough time to recover. Now it is time to continue with your duties."

"Oh, joy." I muttered. I climbed out of bed, shivering and trembling from my time spent outside. Maybe not my best idea.

"Come." Ghirahim said, leading me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

We walked for a while, going down a series of twists and turns. Eventually, we reached a large, open room. The wooden roof towered at least 50 feet above us. The room had a hard stone floor. A clump of straw targets were laid in a pile at the back wall. Several wooden targets were strewn around them, with a rack of old weapons to the right.

"Where are we?" I asked. Ghirahim grinned madly.

"This..." He said, throwing out his arms, "...is the training hall!"

"Training?"

"Well," Ghirahim said, getting a sword from the rack. "If you're going to fight for me, then you need to know how to fight. Not like that pathetic slashing of yours, but _real _sword fighting."

"Who won our fight again? Oh yeah, that's right. ME." I retorted.

Ghirahim fixed me with a hard look, but then laughed.

"Our fight? Oh, my poor, innocent little Remlit. That was no fight! That was me playing and toying with you. If we were in a real fight, I wouldn't be so..._merciful_. No, it would take you years of back breaking, bone snapping, hard training for you to even come close to standing a chance against me." Ghirahim said with a smirk.

"Right. Anyway, what kind of training are we talking about?" I asked.

Ghirahim gave me the sword. "Try to hit me." He commanded.

Without hesitation, I swung my sword at his arm. With startling reflexes, Ghirahim darted out of the way.

"Pathetic." He said.

"Shut up." I said in irritation, swinging my sword at him again. He caught the weapon with ease, and then struck my wrist with his free hand. I yelped, dropping my sword to the floor. Ghirahim sneered as I bent to pick it up.

"Honestly, Sky Child, it's like you are shouting out your moves. Don't telegraph them so obviously." He scolded.

"You know," I said, spinning my sword. "I might do better with my actual sword. It feels more natural than this wooden stick."

"I'm afraid it would be unwise for me give you a way to actually hurt me." He said with an almost amused look at me. "The wooden stick will have to do for now."

"Fine." I swung my sword, changed directions, and struck him on the leg.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. Ghirahim shoved me over, and I landed in a less-than dignified pose on the floor. My sword clattered to the ground next to me, and Ghirahim picked it up before I could.

"Hey! What the heck?"

Ghirahim offered me a hand, but I stood up on my own. He blinked, but then cleared his throat.

"Don't celebrate a hit. Celebrate a true victory." He warned.

"Yeah. Says the guy who does a victory dance in the middle of a battlefield." I said with a disbelieving laugh. I couldn't believe I was having this talk with Debbie the Drama King (Wait, no, Queen, definitely Queen).

"I have never done such a thing." He sniffed.

"Yeah you have! I've seen it!" I protested.

"Name one instance."

"Well...um..." I hesitated. How was I supposed to explain that I'd played as him in Hyrule Warriors, where he would dance around like the little Harlequin that he was? I mean, in the game, I could name at least a dozen times where I'd lost several hearts just because he'd decided to pose after a powerful move.

"I don't know." I thought for a moment. "What about when you licked your sword after hitting me?"

"That was not necessarily a celebration. It was merely part of my strategy." Ghirahim corrected. "I lick my blade to unnerve my enemies. The sight inflicts a pang of fear, does it not? This gives me a chance to strike them while they're off-guard." He poked the sword against my throat. "There is no bigger advantage than holding fear above your enemy."

"Oh." I said, swallowing. "I...didn't think about it that way."

"Obviously." Ghirahim twirled the sword before handing it to me.

"Sword fighting is not just a physical challenge, but a trial of the mind as well." He explained, gently tapping my head. "Now, next time you strike me, follow up. Don't worry, it's just a wooden sword. I can take it."

"Okay." The words had barely left my mouth before I was swinging at him again. He raised his hand to catch the sword. I switched directions once again, but he caught on to my strategy. His hand was there to block my sword before I even got close.

"Wit is only half of the battle." Ghirahim continued. "The other half is speed and strength. And, unfortunately for you, you are both slow and weak."

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"For a human, perhaps you are somewhat adequate, but compared to the weakest demon...you are _nothing._"

"Oh yeah? Well...shut up!" I said, face burning. "You big, stupid...jerk!"

"Make me. Your words bounce off of my skin like rubber. That's where we differ, Sky Child. I have known pain unlike anything your small mind could ever imagine. But you...you've lived an easy life. I can tell by just looking at your childish face. What did your elders do to punish you? A harsh scolding? Perhaps a few lost privileges for a day or two, before they go right back to spoiling you?" He jeered, glaring down at me.

"That's not true." I muttered.

"Do you want to know what my master did to punish me?" Ghirahim hissed. "Once he locked me in my room for a week, with no food, and one glass of water. Once, he held me underwater until I had all but fallen into the void, and then he pulled me out. Once, I threw my sword, and it got stuck in a tree. He forced me to climb to the top so I could retrieve it. Do you want to know what happened?"

"You don't have to—"

Ghirahim cut me off, his onyx eyes blazing. "I fell. I fell, and he laughed, just like everyone else." He spat.

"I dislocated my shoulder, among other injuries. Have you ever fell from a tree ten times your height? Can you imagine my pain?" He hissed. His hands were clenched.

"I...I..." I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Why was he telling me this? "Look, Ghira—"

"Once, I dropped a plate. Demise made me pick it up..." Ghirahim took off a glove. "With my _bare _hands."

Ghirahim revealed his palm. His hand was pale and covered in rough callouses and scars. Several of them stretched across his hand, and it wasn't hard to believe that they'd been made by broken glass. I winced, feeling sympathy crash over me.

"Oh my gosh...Ghirahim..." I trailed off, and reached out to touch his hand. I wasn't sure what I was going to do; maybe take his hand, or do _something_ that showed I felt bad for him. It just seemed to be appropriate.

I didn't have to decide though, because he jerked away.

"Don't touch me, Servant." He snapped. I flinched, my sympathy replaced by annoyance.

"You know, I don't get you. I was just trying to be nice, and yet you push me away every time. Why can't you just understand that I'm trying to help?" I asked, feeling hurt.

Ghirahim glared right back. "I didn't _ask _you for your help. Besides if anyone is being difficult to understand, it's you. How am I to understand where your loyalties lie if you always go from being sarcastic and stoic, to pretending you actually care for me?"

"I don't know..."

"Huh..." Ghirahim smiled a bit. "Having some ambivalent feelings towards me, are you?"

"NO!" I said defensively.

"I suppose, whose to blame me? Who can resist me? And yet, I go and do something like this. Do my insults sting? Do my actions hurt you, little girl?" Ghirahim drawled. I glared at him, anger and confusion swirling around in my head like a tornado.

"No. They don't. I'm a very tough person. I'm just...just allergic to mean, inconsiderate _jerks._" I shot back. Hylia was wrong. Ghirahim _was _evil. I tried to show compassion, and how does he repay me? With cruel words glazed with a condescending tone. He was enjoying taking these little stabs at me; I could see it in his eyes.

"What? Is that a _tear_ I see? Are you going to cry for me, Little Remlit?" Ghirahim walked towards me with a menacing look in his eye. "I suppose that is to be expected, seeing that your entire race is a weak, mewling bunch of pathetic mutts. Your people will never understand pain like we have. So while you cry about how the big, bad demon hurt your feelings, perhaps you can think about all the other demons who are mourning the loss of loved ones—and yes, we_ do _have them—because of the despicable goddess you mindlessly worship. You could think about those who starved to death, not having enough resources to feed themselves in these ruined lands, razed by Hylia herself. First she seals away our leader, and then she forces us into hiding in a land impossible to farm, with scorched earth and unpredictable weather. So, Sky Child, next time you cry over the meager, insubstantial problems plaguing Hylia's people, why don't you think about the problems they caused for us?"

Ghirahim stopped so that we were face to face, inches away from each other.

"I'm not gonna..." I trailed off, my voice trembling. I took a deep breath. I didn't understand why Ghirahim had decided to suddenly be so cruel, but there was little I could do about it. Whether he was a leader lamenting about the problems of his realm, or just another cruel demon, I couldn't be sure. But one thing that I _did _know was that I couldn't let him get to me. He obviously just wanted to get a rise out of me, and I would not give him that satisfaction.

"Ghirahim, whether or not your words against Hylia's people are true, you are still wrong about one thing: I don't care what you say; nothing you do will ever make me cry. You may be tough, but you underestimate me. Now, as I recall, we were training. May we _please _get back to that?" I asked, staring up at him defiantly. I had a small seed of worry that he would take my statement as a challenge, but there was part of me that didn't care. After all, I hadn't cried in over two years. I would always find a way to keep my cool. After years of being called emotional, and after dozens of times crying in front of classmates at the most ridiculous things, I had made a decision: I refused to cry. As much as I wanted too, most times I could just take deep breaths, and shove my emotions into the deepest part of my heart. That way, no one could really hurt me. No one could tell if there words bothered me, because I hid my true emotions instead of blatantly showing them. If I was sad, I smiled. If I was happy, I smiled. If I was bored; if I was in pain—I smiled. Over the years, I'd learned to smile through anything. And that's what I did now.

Ghirahim flared his nostrils, and then looked away.

"Fine. Drop your sword. I want to teach you hand-to-hand combat." He ordered with a sigh.

I obeyed immediately. Ghirahim laced his fingers behind his back.

"Now. If you don't have a sword—which you don't—the only option left is to fight with your hands. Punch me." He said.

I didn't need to be told twice. I thrust out a fist. Ghirahim caught it.

"No, seriously, Sky Child. Hit me. Punch me. I can take it." He said.

I punched again. My hand stung as it connected with his palm.

"No. No, you are doing it _wrong_." Ghirahim interrupted. He took my hand and turned it over. "Punch with your two largest knuckles angled forward." He ordered. "And keep tension in your legs and abdomen. Throw yourself forward with each strike."

I tried this new technique and struck Ghirahim's hand with all my might.

"Harder."

I tried again.

"_Harder._" He insisted.

Again, I swung my fist.

"HARDER!"

"I'M TRYING!" I punched forward with every bit of strength I had left. The feeling was unnatural. I wasn't used to hitting anything this hard; I was afraid of breaking something.

Ghirahim's hand jerked back at the impact, and he almost struck himself in the face. I beamed; that must count for _something_, right?

"Well," Ghirahim said. "That was still pathetic. But it was still better than what many other Skyloftians could do."

"Great. And by the way, I actually _like _Skyloftians, so..."

"They are weak. All of you are." He said, slipping his glove back on.

"You know what? Fight me." I said dryly. It was an all-purpose statement, and the only one I could think of. And it was incredibly stupid.

A small smile crossed Ghirahim's face. "Well..." He summoned his Stygian rapier. "If you insist."

Horror swamped over me. "Wait, what? No! I didn't mean it! It's just an expression!" I said.

Ghirahim held out a familiar looking sword to me. I looked at it, and swallowed in fear. There, in the demon lord's hands, was my own sword from Skyloft. He was serious.

"Sky Child! Don't just stand there, staring as if you're dumb! Take it and face me!"

"Um..." I took the weapon. "Okay. But...you won't hurt me, will you?"

Ghirahim gave me a long look. "I make no promises."

"Fair enough." I rolled my shoulders. En garde!"

We circled around each other for several seconds. Then, Ghirahim made the first move. He swung his sword horizontally, and with fumbling fingers, I managed to block it.

"So you managed to block me. Well done." He said.

"Thanks. Now die!" I swung my sword at him, and he stopped it with ease. He swung his sword once again, and I deflected the blow. Quick as a flash, he flicked his wrist and tapped the point against my side.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You'll have to be quicker than that." He warned.

I swung my sword at him, and then again. I slashed at him over and over, but he blocked each time. Frustrated, I took one last swing at him.

The demon staggered at the impact and winced, examining his fingers.

"Ha! I did it!" I exclaimed, and jumped back. Unfortunately, I am, well, _me,_ so I chose this moment to land funny. I nearly fell, and Ghirahim surged forward. I managed to raise my sword just in time, catching him under the eye with the point. He gasped and clutched his face.

My eyes widened, and I dropped my weapon. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked nervously, approaching him cautiously. As I got closer, a small smile crossed his face, and he darted out a hand. He sent out a pulse of red magic, and I went flying back several feet.

"Ooof!" I exclaimed, the wind knocked out of me as I landed in a heap on the pile of straw dummies, which burst as I crushed them.

"Never show mercy or weakness. The moment you show compassion to a foe, you will find yourself at your downfall." Ghirahim warned, stalking towards me.

"Now." He bent down to look at me as I lay, sprawled, on the destroyed targets. "What have you learned today?"

I spat out a mouthful of straw. "That your a big, stupid—"

"Wrong!" Ghirahim snapped, and we appeared in the entrance hall. Ghirahim cleared his throat. "I have a feeling that you are tired. I would like to train some more, but I suppose you should rest."

He walked towards the flight of stairs leading to the next floor.

"Come."

I followed him in curiosity.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He promised.

I never liked the ambiguity of that kind of answer—especially with him—but my curiosity got the best of me, and I followed him up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said, PLEASE FORGIVE ME for my procrastination, and I apologize in advance if I am late next week. But, anyway, please favfollow, and PLEASE leave a review. You guys are AWESOME and doing a great job. 80 reviews already? I was betting on a max of 10! I LOVE YOU GUYS. AAAAANNNNYWAAAY...thanks for your support and I shall hopefully be updating on time. Well, as Ghira put it, 'I make no promises.' On that note, here's to another week of strange chaos. Cheers.**

**~Catwhiskers24~**


End file.
